The Shadows of Rata Sum
by Aegis Runestone
Summary: Vini, a young asura thief, aspires to be much more than others. Charming, and brilliant, she leaves either a bad taste or a succulent one in another's mouth. However, as the Inquest steal her inventions and try to frame her, a greater threat overshadows them. Will Vini be able to stop the Inquest before the Elder Dragons destroy all of Tyria? This is Vini's story.
1. Prologue: I'm Vini

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim ownership of Guild Wars 2, its characters, nor its locales. Vini Yunio and other characters of my own (to be listed later) are mine and are not to be copied._

The Shadows of Rata Sum

A Guild Wars 2 Story

by

Aegis Runestone

**Prologue: I'm Vini**

_I was born to parents of well-respected intellect; they were in top of their class in each of their respective colleges. Yet, unfortunately, my brother did not do as well, but that's okay. I, myself, came the best student in my college—the College of Synergetics. I was fifteen—the normal age of entry—and slowly climbed that ladder to greatness._

_ It wasn't easy by far. The Academy presses their students to use their intellect as efficiently as possible. Such is very taxing on someone such as myself. I wasn't good at first. I was laughed at, scorned, and well, mocked._

_ I struggled, but I persevered in my classes as the years past. In my third year of college, I managed to shock my classmates (for both good and ill) with my first invention. It was a Transatmospheric Converter—a weather controlling device. It worked perfectly on its first run and I received highest honors in the entire class. My mentor, Councilor Canni, was very impressed with me, and not to mention proud of me._

_ This created some... problems considering the manner in which I like to 'explore my options' with males. Other classmates either admired me, or they hated me out-right. How could someone of my mannerisms be a genius? _

_ Because of my 'promiscuity' (what a vile word), I've also been given a surname by my enemies and asura society alike: 'Yunio.' A surname in asura society marks one as insane or eccentric. Regardless, my genius is still respected, and that is what keeps the peacemakers from knocking on my door._

_ When I was eighteen, things got worse. My parents disowned me, calling me a 'man-eater' for my... behavior with the opposite sex. I could never understand their hatred for that, I'm enjoying my freedom as an aspiring adult! Therefore, why did they kick me out? Completely unreasonable!_

_ My brother Pol, on the other hand, continued to assist me and fund my projects. Why my parents didn't seem to care, I don't know. It would make a great study, but I really don't want to bother. I'm just very grateful to my brother for his continual support for me. For that, I repaid some of his favors by getting him into our krewe (which I'll talk about later)._

_ As for my profession, I'm training as a non-contracted assassin, or a thief as my people have called me. It's been over a year since I started as one, and I chose this path because of... that embarrassing incident. No, no, I don't want to talk about it now. _

_ As I was saying, I'm skilled in subterfuge, which means I can blend into a crowd and vanish easily. I use twin daggers as my weapons and a short bow as my back up. My training is still far from complete, and I have a long way to go. But I'm sure I'll become Tyria's greatest assassin and genius. Just watch me!_

_ I mentioned my attractiveness earlier, so I might as well describe myself. I am three feet, and seven inches tall. I have a beauty mark on my forehead in the shape of leaf, and my physique is stunning for a female my age. I have ocean colored eyes and sea blue hair—silky hair that I cut short so it keeps away from my hood. I have matching ear accessories that bring out the blue in my eyes. As much as I like that color, I prefer to wear royal blue and pale-green on my armor. These colors merely improves my chances to and my expertise in vanishing into the shadows._

_ At age twenty, I became part of a krewe as the final project for my college, which started weeks ago. As I stated before, I managed to get Pol into it. Today, my krewe and I are working on finishing our final project, the Interspatial Translocator. We're are aiming to earn the Snaff Prize and become Savants. It's a perfect device, so I'm excited to see this device blow out all of the competition._

_ I cannot wait._

_ I'm Vini, and this is my story._


	2. Chapter 1: The Snaff Prize Competition

**Chapter 1: Competition for the Snaff Prize**

_Clank... Clank... Clank..._ Vini sighed, and wiped her brow, placing her tool down. She stared at her new work of art. _If it can even be called that, _she thought with a frown. She stuck her hands within the crest of the cannon, and it was hot. This device was her new invention; one specific to her profession—a cannon that could make someone invisible upon contact.

The question was how to finish it? And how to make it small enough to fit in an asura's pocket? The latter would have to solved later. _Hmm... maybe if I just... oh! Ohh! This might work!_ Closing the crest, she opened the body of the cannon, and began to fiddle with blue and purple copper wires. Carefully, she swapped the connections, and closed the lid.

She pressed the activation button (not to be confused with the fire button), and the cannon hummed quietly. That told her that everything was functioning well.

"Okay," she said to herself. "I just need a test sub—"

"Vini!" a familiar voice cried out. She groaned, looking up at one of the many pyramids that dotted Rata Sum. "Vini!"

She turned around, and saw her brother, a light brown skinned asura, wearing his typical garb—poncho pants, a large kilt, and well-tailored shirt. "What is it, Pol?" she asked, trying to mask her annoyance.

"We're late!" he exclaimed. "I know you were working on something new, but Varkk's been waiting for us, and he's going to be none too happy about our tardiness!"

Vini blinked in surprise, her annoyance transformed into panic. "Oh... by the Alchemy, I forgot!" And she was not one to forget. "All right. Listen, let me put my new invention away right now, and we'll leave."

"Just... what is it?" Pol asked, peering at it with a curious expression. "It looks like a long serrated cannon."

"No time to explain!" Vini said, putting the components of her invention into a square, darksteel container and into the hands of her personal golem. She looked at it. "V-3MC, take this to my room, and lock it away with my passcode, understood?"

"Yes—mistress—Vini—to—your—room—at—once," the golem responded in its typical mechanical voice. It turned around and walked away in a slight swaying fashion, carrying the metallic box. Vini turned to Pol and nodded.

"Let's go!" she said, putting her hood over her head (and fitting her ears through the slits on the sides). She smirked at her brother. "Let's not keep greatness waiting." She ran for the portal to Metrica Province, her feet tapping across the tiled pathway.

"But we already have," Pol said, running beside her, exhaling quickly while trying to keep up.

"Well, then we shouldn't delay it any longer! Come on!" She headed toward the tri-set of circular, purple-energy gates and she could hear her brother falling behind.

Vini stopped and waited a second for Pol to catch up; she could hear his rapid breathing.

"Why do you run so fast?" Pol asked, gasping.

"Because I'm trained that way, come on!" she repeated. Vini didn't wait for a response as she jumped through the left portal. She felt the familiar, and yet comfortable draining sensation as she was pulled through the gate into a purple vortex.

Soon, the noticeable Metrica Province came into view, and Vini stepped out of the portal. She sighed, stopping. The province didn't have the clean air of Rata Sum due to its location in the jungle. Thin trees lined the ground and the mountains in the distance.

Pol appeared beside her, and without any further words, they ran toward the main square where the competition was to be held.

-S-

"Where have you two been?!" Varkk growled at Vini and Pol. He was an older asura, wearing robes of dark yellow and brown—ugly in Vini's opinion. Varkk's eyes were surrounded by thick brown marks and one of his ears was drooping downward. He was short—shorter than Vini even, but that didn't make him any less imposing.

"I've been waiting forever for you!" he continued. "Look!" He pointed to the competition square, light blue in color with several small pillars—one each corner. Each pillar hummed with magical energy passing up and down the structure. "The other krewes have already gone ahead of us."

Vini smirked, and removed her hood. "Well, they saved us for last, then. Last is best, correct?" she said, feeling confident. "We're going to win this competition; it's guaranteed. No one has anything like our Interspatial Translocator." She smiled. "It'll be okay, Varkk. Just relax..."

"Don't try to use your charms on me, girl," he growled again. "We're up next—and I mean within a few seconds. Pol, you're our target."

"Wait, what?" Pol blinked, backing away a little. "B-but... that thing could—"

Vini sighed. "Let me be the target. I'm more familiar with the device than my brother," she said, folding her arms. "Besides, I think he is better at controlling it."

"Fine!" Varkk snapped. "However it is done, it must be done perfectly!"

_Sheesh, his mood is worse than usual,_ Vini thought with a frown. Varkk didn't seem to notice; he turned around and faced the judges. One of them Vini recognized as Zojja, and she was wearing her usual blue outfit with the matching goggles on her head.

_We're going to impress her by far!_ Vini grinned eagerly. She had only met Zojja once in her life while she was studying under Councilor Canni (though, she was still her mentor from time to time), and Zojja commented on Vini's work.

_"Well done on that project. I can tell, Vini, that you're going to be ahead of your classmates in the future."_

That was a couple of years ago, and Vini wondered if Zojja would remember her.

"Vini! Get into position!"

Varkk dragged herself from her thoughts, and glared at Varkk. _He needs to calm down, I'm not a tool._ She took her place in front of the cannon, folding her arms again.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Varkk." Zojja was the one to speak. "You need to announce yourself and your krewe, and what your invention is," she added, pointing briefly at him.

"My apologies," he said, sounding more relaxed. "Judges of the asura committee, I present to you our krewe, Vini, her brother Pol, and myself Varkk. This device is the Interspatial Traslocator, which will teleport one being to another location safely, and intact. Vini will be our subject in this run."

Vini's breath was captured when Zojja eyed her—as if she did recognize her. _Does she remember?_

"Ready?" Varkk asked Vini, his tone much more calm. She nodded at him, her confidence melting away and tension rising in her body. She had to impress the council—especially Zojja.

_I will __**not**__ fail. _She stared into the Translocator and barely heard Pol's nervous breathing as the device hummed, activating.

Then, she was hit by a blast of energy. To the others, Vini knew the display would be instantaneous, but as for herself, she was torn through a tunnel of blue electrical force. Suddenly, she was drawn out of the vortex and landed on the middle of the main square.

Not feeling tired at all, she removed her hood and smiled as gasps of awe and amazement passed through the crowd. Then, there was an applause from the congregation around her and she looked at Zojja. A wider smile passed on Vini's face when she saw Zojja nod in approval.

It wasn't the first time a teleportation device had been made, but at a college level, it was impressive. Vini could tell that the other judges, from their expressions, that the device had recent a favorable reception.

"Well... I think we have a krewe that understands the fundamentals of design," said one of the judges, nodding again. "You three pass the test, and will receive—"

"Hold it!" a female voice said. A group of asuras walked onto the scene. They wore identifiable sets of outfits—black and red, all of them.

_Inquest!_ Vini thought, nearly hissing. _What do they want? Didn't they already show their invention?_

The female who had strode onto the stage wore pure crimson armor. Her black hair was tied back in a short ponytail, and her dark eyes scanned the Translocator. "Well done," she said. "Especially since you did a perfect job—or nearly perfect—at hiding the fact that the device is _Inquest property._"

"What?!" Varkk roared. He pointed at the asura. "I've never heard a more vulgar lie in my life! How dare you, Teyo!"

"Calm down, Varkk," said one of the judges. He turned to face Teyo, distrust in his eyes. "Such a claim is a serious allegation. I see no proof that the invention belongs to the Inquest."

"Ah..." Teyo smiled again. "But I have proof."

"Floppy-eared liar," Vini snapped at Teyo. She stopped, and her eyes crawled toward Vini.

"Excuse me? You said what?"

"I said you're lacking in appearance," Vini said, smirking confidently. "You're not shapely, and your ears are, as I said, much too floppy. Not to mention your head is thick with bone—thick enough that you'd never conceive of such a fantastic invention." _Besides, when's the last time you spent with a male?_ she thought.

Teyo's upper lip twitched. "Watch it, Vini Yunio. You're crossing a dangerous line," she hissed. Vini grit her teeth at the sound of her given surname. "I wouldn't insult me again if I were you."

She fingered her daggers, but widened her smirk. "Oh? An insult? I apologize because I must have miscalculated," she said. "What I meant to say is that you're a hideous-looking buffoon, and a smashed-face invention thief!"

Teyo's teeth grinded against one another, and she drew a crimson greatsword. "I'd watch—!"

"_Enough!_" Zojja shouted, loud enough to shake Vini in her place. Teyo appeared to wince. "Look, we don't have _time_ for you two to discuss your physical appearances. Especially if you're going to try and shed blood over such a simple matter."

That stung. Vini felt Zojja's appreciation for her drop to the bottom of an abyss. Teyo sheathed her sword, still glaring at Vini. She cleared her throat. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the Inquest have evidence that this Translocator is ours. Here. Documentation." Teyo's smile returned as she placed an electronic note on the judges' table.

They looked over it, raised eyebrows all around. Zojja didn't seem to care as she was still glowering at Teyo. Vini's mouth twitched. _This isn't possible. Varkk, Pol and I worked on this device in Rata Sum for weeks! This is our creation, not theirs! ... especially not that pathetic excuse for a female._

Varkk's eyes were wide with fear and rage. "No, no, no, no! The documents are obviously forged! I worked on the Translocator myself along with my krewe! And there were no Inquest around, nor did we even look at Inquest documents!"

Zojja spoke. "Councilor Aski, you're the best at discovering forgeries. Would you look at the documents, then?" she commanded more than asking.

Vini's eye twitched this time. _Aski's with the Inquest. He's their stupid representative on the council!_ This was unfair, completely unfair. But Vini knew Zojja was telling the truth when she said he was best at detecting a forgery.

Aski looked over the note for a minute, and then shook his head. "I see no evidence of a forgery."

"He's—!" Vini started, but Zojja shot a look at her and raised her hand to silence Vini. _What? She can't possibly..._

"I say the Inquest take back their device and there shall be further investigations, but no more words at this time," Aski said. "The competition is over, and the Snaff Prize will be given to the rightful owner _after_ the investigation. Thank you, you're all dismissed."

Vini's shoulders sunk. "This... this is not happening," she muttered, falling on her knees. The title 'Savant' could have been hers. Hers. She would have gained newfound respect. Vini, the only student who had reached five-point-oh on her GPA, and yet the title had slipped out of her grasp. Now, everyone would see her as a literal thief.

The judges dispersed as did the crowd. Vini could hear hushed whispers among them. The Inquest, looking rather smug, took the device from a shaky Pol.

"I cannot believe this!" Varkk stomped his foot on the ground, even before everyone had left. "Those Inquest violators! By the Alchemy—!"

"Varkk," Zojja said, approaching him. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?!" he growled, grinding his teeth. "You let a puffed up Inquest lout to take my invention and run! Not to mention we lost the competition because of you and the judges!"

"You haven't lost it yet," Zojja said, clearly trying to keep her cool. "It's still under investigation. All you lost was your invention." Varkk opened and closed his mouth, but did not respond. She looked up at Vini. "I'm sorry I was harsh with you, Vini. I am very impressed, though, for the second time, at your progress."

_She remembered!_ Vini's hope came out of the darkened pit. "Thank you, Zojja."

Varkk finally spoke, growling. "Look, I'm returning to Rata Sum! Whether or not you two," he added, pointing at Vini and Pol, "come with me. Stay here for all I care!" And with that, he stormed away from the group.

"Good riddance," Zojja said with a snort. Vini looked at her, surprised. "What? He was too angry for what I'm plotting."

"Plotting?" Pol asked, his eyes widening. "Wait, you...?"

"Yes, I believe you. I think Teyo _is_ lying," Zojja said. She folded her arms. "The Inquest have been doing some shifty things of late, and I think when Aski conveniently failed to detect a forgery, that sealed the deal."

Vini's interest was peaked. "What have they been up to? Stealing other krewes' inventions?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Zojja said, shaking her head. "It seems like they are recruiting students—in masse—I thought they were merely a large krewe, but I think they may not be interested in splitting up. Besides... my old... nemesis is with them. Don't ask," she added, noting the expressions on Vini's and Pol's faces. "At least, not now."

"So... you want us to help?" Vini asked. Her anticipation rising at a rapid rate.

"Not yet," Zojja said. "What I want is to know where Teyo took your invention."

"That's impossible," Pol said with a deep sigh. "I mean, the device could be anywhere within hours! And who knows how they move it around? Not to mention they'll probably modify it. It's hopeless." He slumped forward.

"No, it's not, Pol," Vini said, feeling another smirk grow on her face. "Remember that one invention was stolen from me? I didn't want that event to repeat itself, so... I put a tracking device within the Translocator." She looked at Zojja, feeling confident again. "We can find it."

"That's the third time you've impressed me, Vini," Zojja said, smiling. "Good thinking, we can find the invention and get back at Teyo for being... a thief and liar."

"Wait... you're... coming with us?" Vini asked, blinking in surprise. "I... I'm honored."

"Oh, stop it, Vini," Zojja said, dismissing the comment with a wave of her hand. "Don't worship me like one of the humans' ridiculous gods."

"R-right," Vini said. Having Zojja around would take some time to get used to. "Though, I must ask why. That has me curious."

Zojja cocked her head. "I already told you, the Inquest has been unscrupulous of late, and I want to know what's happening." She smiled again. "Besides, I've heard you're a talented Thief—or 'assassin' as you like to call yourself, and I want to see those skills for myself."

"What about me?" Pol asked. "I'm feeling a little left out."

"Well, you're coming, so you better know how to use that rifle of yours, Pol," Zojja pointed out. "I imagine you do."

"O-oh! Yes, I'm very good with ranged weaponry!" He stammered. Vini could feel his anxiety, and she shared it. "Just give me anything ranged and I can figure it out in milliseconds! ... except bows. Could never figure those out. Leave that to my sister."

Vini patted her wooden short bow on strapped onto her back.

"Sounds like we'll make a good team then," Zojja said with approval. "Let's go to my lab where I can get my golem and we'll find that... hideous Inquest thief," she added with a smile at Vini.

She grinned. "Yes, let's do so. I'll love to plant my boot in Teyo's disgusting face and make it look even worse."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Zojja said. She beckoned to them with a hand. "This way." Vini nodded, put her hood over her head again and followed Zojja, taking one glance at Pol to make sure he was following.


	3. Chapter 2: Even the Best Plans

**Chapter 2: Even the Best Plans**

"Find anything?"

Vini, Zojja, and Pol were making their way through Metrica Province. The massive trees provided no hindrance to the asuras due to the space between them; however, Vini and the others had to go off the rock roads onto the grass to avoid Inquest soldiers.

"Well, Vini?" Zojja asked. Her massive golem called 'Mr. Sparkles,' stood beside her.

Vini checked her palm-sized tracking tablet, scanning the coordinates. "It's... moving—the Translocator. It's got to be on some sort of transport vehicle," she said, raising a brow and looking at Zojja. Vini was already becoming comfortable with her presence.

"Moving, eh?" Zojja said, folding her arms with a smile. "I think we should head over to the coordinates and see what's happening before taking a plan of action."

"I agree," Vini said, nodding, and looking at her. She smirked. "I can sneak close to them, but what about you? Golems aren't... um... no offense, but they aren't very quiet."

"None taken," Zojja said offhandedly. "Already I have that taken care of. Mr. Sparkles and I will just keep our distance as to not alert the Inquest assassins. Yes, that's right, they have assassins, Vini. I don't know how skilled they are, but I bet they'll have a hard time detecting you over us."

Vini smiled again, and felt proud with Zojja's confidence in her. She glanced at her brother. "Pol? You've been silent for a bit. What's wrong?" she asked.

Pol gasped for air. "N-nothing. I'll keep my distance, too. ... with lady Zojja."

"Didn't I say to talk on equal terms with me now, Pol?" Zojja said, sounding irritated. "I don't want to be called 'lady' again."

"S-sorry, la—I mean, Zojja," Pol said, stammering. "I'm not used to this."

"We can tell," Vini said to him. "Just relax, my brother, she's not going to bite you." _At least I don't think so,_ she thought, glancing at Zojja. "All right, we've got our plan in place, I say we get going."

"I'm making you the leader, Vini, since it's your invention, and you're the best at being stealthy," Zojja said, unfolding her arms and pointing briefly at her. "Again, Pol, Mr. Sparkles, and I will stay behind you."

"Me?" Vini blinked. Zojja's expression told her to accept the role. "All right, follow me." She put her hood over her head and looked at her coordinates again. The object had stopped. _Teyo, what are you up to?_ Vini memorized the coordinates, pocketed the tablet, and drew her daggers.

She ran through the grass, hearing the loud clunking noise of Mr. Sparkles behind her. _This won't do._ Vini stopped and turned around. "Is there anyway to make your golem a bit quieter? He's going to give us away."

"I'm glad you noticed," Zojja said. "I'm thinking his joints need to be oiled."

"Hurry," Vini said, turning again and looking ahead. She could no Inquest scouts hiding in the bushes. No noise passed her ears except Pol loading his rifle, and the sound of various noises one would hear from a golem. Zojja seemed be to absolutely silent while oiling her golem.

_Pol... _She turned her head and looked at her brother, and she saw him shaking slightly. Vini gave him a thumbs-up and he nodded, returning the gesture. _Well, at least he's ready,_ she thought, facing forward.

"Done," Zojja said. Vini heard her dust off her hands. "He should make a lot less noise now."

"Good," Vini said to her. She once again began to make her way through the grass, and past the trees.

As they came closer to the location, she checked her tablet quickly—coordinates had not changed. Vini slowed her pace to a crawl, crouching and keeping to the shadows. The sun was already beginning to set, so the shadows were taller than her. Much taller.

Vini raised a hand to stop Zojja and the others. _Inquest scouts._ There were two of them, walking in plain sight, scanning the area. _Morons... scouts should be hiding._ She looked back at Zojja, and Pol, and they nodded at her.

Vini slipped behind a tree, and climbed up to the top, keeping her daggers out. She licked her teeth. _Come on, you two, get closer together, I don't want to waste my arrows just yet._ She watched them intensely, hoping for the moment to strike.

Then, they came within two feet of each other; Vini could hear their faint voices discussing something. With a single leap off the branch, Vini soared down with a dagger in each hand upon the two oblivious scouts. In a swift strike, she landed, one foot on each scout and she stabbed one in the back and the other in the neck.

She flipped forward off their backs and onto the soft grass. Although they appeared to already be dead, Vini stabbed them again in vital locations just for good measure. The scouts fell the ground without even a grunt. She watched them for a moment for any twitching or movement, but they were as still as stones.

Taking out a cloth, Vini wiped off her daggers and then placed the blood-stained rag into a different pouch. She heard footsteps approach her.

"Mark for yourself a fourth time you've amazed me, Vini," Zojja said. Her eyes were wider than normal. "I didn't know you could climb like that."

"I have many talents, Zojja," Vini said with a wicked grin. "Climbing is merely one of them."

"What were they talking about?" Pol asked, appearing to be much less nervous.

"I don't know," Vini responded, shrugging. "I was in a tree."

"Let's hope they didn't notice us," he said, swallowing. "And were trying to contact their leaders."

"Relax," Vini said. "Even if they were, I doubt they got their message out in time. I was quick enough. Come on, let's keep going." She beckoned to them, and headed toward the location. She checked the tablet again—still no movement. _Something's... wrong. I don't like this._

Finally, they came upon a large Inquest transport, floating a foot off the ground, and strapped down inside (more like bound down with energy chains) was the Translocator. Inquest soldiers were guarding it on all sides while on the transport. And Vini, to her disgust, saw Teyo among them.

_I hope I get my chance to rip that bi—_

"You can come out, Vini Yunio," Teyo said loudly. "You, and your friends."

_Blast! She saw me?!_ Vini gritted her teeth; maybe it was a bluff. She remained silent and still.

"Turn the searchlight on," Teyo ordered. One of the Inquest nodded and flashed a light onto Vini's spot. The light was blinding, and Vini had to cover her face with her hand. "Looks like you really fouled up this time."

"Turn out that Alchemy forbidden light," Vini growled at her.

"Fine." The light went out and Vini could see again. "So, you thought you could sneak up and kill me?" Teyo asked with an arrogant voice. "Tut tut. I don't think you could do that, little man-eater."

Vini stood up, frowning. "That's a false title," she hissed. "You...!"

"That's enough," Zojja said. She walked up beside Vini. "Teyo, hand over the invention and we'll make sure just to break your bones."

"Oh my," Teyo said, sounding falsely frightened. "Break my bones? Oh, please don't. That would hurt." She laughed. "Hand it over? To you? I don't think so. We're taking this. Oh, by the way, your tracking device wasn't well hidden." She smirked, holding out a small circular object. With one swift motion, he crushed it in her hand. She opened her hand, and powder dropped onto the ground.

Vini scowled. "Withered-brained witch," she spat.

"Vini!" Zojja warned.

"My brain is vast compared to _yours_, Vini," Teyo growled, her eyes like daggers. "I would say your brain is what is shriveling up around here. Did you lose all your knowledge from the academy?"

"You two—!" Zojja exclaimed.

Vini grit her teeth, and then slowly shifted her expression into a grin."Certainly, your brain is!It's why you have all those bone-headed decisions you make." Her grin lengthened. "Did I mention you're a floppy-eared freak?"

Teyo's face grew darker. "My ears _are _quitestraight, thank you," she hissed. "I think you should worry more about your figure. You seem to be a little heavy—a shame that's not your brain—did you eat too much?"

"Vini, don't you dare—" Zojja warned again.

"You're just jealous!" Vini snapped at Teyo. "Delusional. You're thinking of your own weight when you see my fine figure."

"_Stop this!_" Zojja roared over their voices. "Or I'll have my golem knock the both of you out! Keep your insults to yourselves! No one wants to hear which of you has more physical attractiveness."

Vini felt outraged at Zojja, but didn't retort. Teyo snorted.

"Whatever..." she said, eyes still flashing at Vini. "It's better to draw blood than it is to throw around stinging words, isn't it? Kill them!" She unsheathed her greatsword and pointed with it to Vini and the others.

The soldiers—all but two—jumped off the transport and rushed the three. Vini noted that the remaining guarded Teyo on the transport. She would not be easy prey, that was for certain.

Within moments, Vini was distracted by three Inquest soldiers falling upon her. She backflipped into the grass, avoiding their weapons. "Catch me if you can!" she taunted. With a wave of black ribbons, she vanished into the shadows. The three Inquest stopped at her previous locale, looking around for her.

Vini had shadowstepped behind a rock after disappearing. She smirked at the confused Inquest, who were trying to seek her out. _Don't have any thermal goggles, do we?_ Drawing her bow, Vini suddenly heard a bang behind her. She glanced to see Pol fending off another three with his rifle. His face was already drenched in sweat, nervous as he already was.

Zojja was using some sort of taser whip to lash at her foes, while Mr. Sparkles pounded one of the Inquest flat into the ground with a powerful fist.

_Do I help Pol or kill the ones who attacked me?_ Vini shook her head. _What am I thinking? Of course I have to help Pol!_ She faced away from her enemies, and faced her brother's. Vini sneaked up to a soldier behind her brother, about to shoot him with two pistols. As she came out of the shadows, the pistoler stopped and faced her. Vini quickly shoved one dagger in the pistoler's leg and then slit his throat.

"Careful, Pol!" she said to him as the soldier slumped to the ground. "Watch your back!"

"Ah... yeah..." he gasped. "Thanks, Vini. Look out!" He shot a round from his rifle at a foe behind his sister. She spun around and saw that the original three that had sought her life were now upon her—one of them wounded from Pol's shot.

She smirked, and shadowstepped back to where she had first been. The three spun around. _They are dead-set on killing me, _she thought, swapping her daggers out for her short bow. Nocking some arrows, she launched a few at the charging soldiers. _Idiots._

One of the arrows stung one of the troops in the chest, and then another bounced off and pierced into the side of the other. The final arrow rebounded off the two and skewered the third's eye; he let out a scream of agony.

She almost nocked another arrow, but the two, albeit wounded, soldiers were in melee range. Vini rolled to the side, and spun onto her feet. Dropping her short bow, she grabbed her daggers and lunged at the two soldiers—a pinch of black powder in her fingers.

The soldiers brandished their weapons at her—one was a sword, the other was a mace—and raised them to strike. But Vini had other plans, as soon as she closed the distance with them, she flung the black powder at their feet.

_Poof!_ The powder created a black smoke screen, giving Vini the chance to vanish into the shadows again and gain advantage over her enemies. Immediately, she stabbed through the back of mace-soldier's neck, ending his pathetic life.

However, the soldier let out a scream as he died, marking Vini's location for the other solider. She was blind, but she knew where the thief was. She swung her sword in Vini's general direction, but failed to strike as Vini let go of the body and backflipped out of way.

She turned to face the sword-soldier who had cleared her eyes out of the powder. With gritted teeth, the soldier swung her sword again at Vini in an attempt to sever her head. Vini brought up her daggers and parried the blow. Then, she shadowstepped behind the sword-soldier and stabbed her in the back.

It didn't finish her off however, as the soldier spun around and slashed at Vini. The thief took the opportunity to dodge again in a quick side-roll. Then, Vini hurled one of her daggers at the soldier and finished her off as the dagger pierced her unprotected head.

Vini spun around to check on Pol, and fortunately, he had taken down one of the two soldiers and was facing off with the last one.

She wiped her face and faced Teyo. "Some soldiers you brought. Buffoons all around, Teyo."

Teyo frowned. "Fine then, let's see how well you fare against me!" She jumped off the transport and faced Vini. The soldiers moved, but Teyo raised a hand. "She's mine."

Vini grinned. "Rivalry, eh? Just like when we were competing at the academy."

"Brings back fond memories doesn't it?" Teyo said with a wicked grin. "Now, to end your life!" She swung with her greatsword with such speed that Vini barely parried it in time with her daggers.

Teyo's repeated swings put Vini on the defensive—there was no way she could bypass Teyo's sword without using deception or tricks up her sleeve; for she had run out of them. Vini ducked another slash, and tried to stab Teyo's legs, but the greatsword came down blocking both weapons.

"You're going to have to fight harder than that, Vini!"

She didn't respond. Instead, she rolled to the side, and tried to strike at one of Teyo's legs again. Her foe rolled forward and dodged the attack. Teyo came upon Vini and slashed her across the chest.

Vini stumbled back, feeling the searing pain of the wound. Fortunately, her leather armor took the blunt of the damage, however, but there was a large gash in its chest area. "Ugh...!" Vini grit her teeth. _I will not lose to her!_

Again, she rolled to the side, but this time flung a pinch of black powder into Teyo's face. It worked. Teyo was blinded, and covered her eyes with a free hand. Vini took advantage of the situation and stabbed both of Teyo's unprotected legs.

The Inquest leader stumbled back and fell to her knees. She cleared her eyes and growled at Vini, "if you think you're going to finish me, you're _dead_ wrong!" With her free hand, Teyo pulled out a bolt-pistol and shot a blast at Vini. The thief found herself caught in an electro-net that slammed her onto her back.

_Blast it all!_ Vini thought, struggling. _I can't cut ropes like these!_ She saw Teyo approach her—apparently her legs were stronger than Vini anticipated. An evil grin passed over her face as she raised her greatsword.

"Farewell, Vini Yunio!"

Then, there was a loud bang and Teyo dropped her sword and stumbled forward. Behind her was Pol brandishing his rifle.

"If you think I'm going to let you kill my sister, you're the one who's dead wrong!" He armed another bullet. "Sorry, Vini. It looks like I'm going to have to kill her!"

Teyo smirked. "I believe you've miscalculated, little Pol," she said softly. "Guards! Capture him!"

"No!" Vini cried out. Too late, the guards activated the Translocator (Vini could tell by the recognizable hum of the device). Pol let out a cry of pain and vanished. Teyo picked up her greatsword, and turned to Vini again. "You little...!"

"This has been very amusing," Teyo remarked. "And I think it's time for you to see what the Eternal Alchemy is like." Vini braced herself, but then saw a golem punch Teyo, sending her into a tree with a loud crack.

"You—will—not—hurt—Vini," Mr. Sparkles said. Zojja strode up next to him.

"Forget it, Teyo. You're not drawing anymore blood, today!" she said with a flaring voice. She reached out and touched Vini's net and it dissolved.

The Inquest leader smiled. "Well, fine," she said, picking up her greatsword and sheathing it. She caressed her shoulder and licked her lips. "I still have her brother. I'll just kill him instead."

"No, you don't!" Vini growled. She charged Teyo, but she vanished into thin air. Vini spun around and saw her standing on the transport. She saw Pol bound by an electro-net. His helpless and frightened eyes begged his sister to rescue him. "Pol! No! _Teyo! _If you lay one of your Alchemy forbidden fingers on Pol, I'll kill you!"

"Aw, how sweet," Teyo taunted with an evil laugh. "Is the big sister worried about her little brother? Too bad! Maybe if you're fast enough, you can save him, but I doubt it." She turned to her guards. "Activate the transport. Full speed."

They saluted her. Vini attempted another charge, but the transport began to move. "Get back here!" Vini yelled. "Don't you dare! I won't forgive you, _ever!_"

Teyo didn't respond, save a malicious smirk on her face. The transport sped up and soon Vini couldn't keep up with it. "_**Pol!**_" she screamed.

Out of breath, Vini fell to her knees, tears soaking her eyes. "No... Pol..." She covered her eyes with her hands and began to cry silently. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

"You're not going to just let him die, are you?" Zojja's voice said. "Come on, where's the brave and cocky Vini I know? Don't weep, I bet my inventions that you can save him."

Vini wiped her eyes and nodded. She stood up and winced, grasping her chest.

"But first... you need to be healed," Zojja added, looking at her. Vini frowned. "Look, I know it's going to take tim—"

"No! I can't wait!" Vini exclaimed. "I'm wounded, but I can still fight!" She winced again. _Blast that Teyo!_

"We need to bandage you up at the very least, Vini," Zojja said, pressing the matter. What an archaic method of healing! "If you run into Teyo again, she'll kill you. And then how will you save your brother then? You'd be worthless to him dead."

"Not if I sneak up on her—" She paused, noting Zojja's stern expression. "All right, fine." Vini removed her upper armor, and revealed the wound. It was deeper than she had expected, and had cut straight through her clothes. "Ugh..." she groaned due to exposure to the atmosphere.

"Here," Zojja took some bandages out and a healing salve; she handed them to Vini. "Apply the salve to that cut and then bandage it. You should be good to go in seconds. ... I need to leave you, Vini. I... have a pressing matter back at Rata Sum."

"Huh? What is it?" Vini asked, applying the salve to her cut. It didn't sting due to its advanced chemicals. _Perhaps this isn't so archaic after all._

"It's Varkk," Zojja said simply. "I'll explain later. Finish fixing yourself up. I'm sure you can find Pol."

"But without the tracking device..."

"Vini, you're a thief," Zojja reminded her. "I'm sure you can track down some Inquest, let alone your brother. Trust your skills, and you'll find him." She turned around, motioning to Mr. Sparkles. "I look forward to hearing about your success."

Vini nodded, and watched her and her golem head toward Rata Sum. Vini finished bandaging her chest, and felt her wound sting a little less.

She strapped her body armor back on, and drew her daggers, facing the wilds of Metrica Province.

_Don't worry, Pol. I'm coming!_


	4. Chapter 3: Twisted Operations

**Chapter 3: Twisted Operations**

Teyo smiled cruelly at Pol. He watched her, licking his lips, and his knees shaking through the magic bars of his prison. _What is she thinking? Oh, great Alchemy, please, Vini, and Zojja, I need your help!_ "Wh-what do you w-want with me?"

"Poor little Pol," she said, still smiling. "There are so many things in the works that you'll never know of."

_She didn't answer my question... _Pol thought, swallowing. His knees knocked against each other. _Is... is that bad? Vini... where are you?!_

"Oh, yes, you asked something," Teyo said, placing a finger on her chin, looking thoughtful. "I thought I end your life and your _precious_ sister's in one blast. You make wonderful bait," she added, stroking his cheek.

"Y-you're tw-twisted!" Pol stammered.

"So I've been told," she said with a wicked laugh. She turned and began to walk. "So long, Pol. You'll only see me once more before you join the Eternal Alchemy. Oh," she added, stopping. "You'll also see Vini one last time as well."

"V-vini will outwit you again, Teyo!" Pol managed to get out—loudly.

"Not this time," she sang. Teyo strode up the metallic stairs in front of the prison with pride—alone, and leaving Pol alone with two guards.

Pol bit his lip. _Oh, why? Why did I only get a three-point-five GPA in the academy? Couldn't I have gotten a five-point-oh like Vini? What do I do? I'm only good at running machines! How...?_ He stopped his thoughts, trying to calm himself. His knees continued to shake. How could he prevent Vini from dying? And save his own life as well?

He had no idea.

-S-

Vini's chest wound still stung, and she swore she'd have Teyo's head in return. Growling quietly to herself, she crouched against the grassy ground, hiding in the bushes and tall stocks as she crept along toward a massive asuran building.

Built in its pyramidal shape, it had the traditional blue lights on either side of the stairs that rose from the ground into the building itself. Line-shaped lights, engraved in the central structure's walls shined dimly. Was the building low on power? She couldn't see any other asura inside the building. _What's going on here? I thought I might be able to gather some information from others about the Inquest._ And about her brother.

As she grew closer, she saw two asuras outside of the building away from the road. One female, one male. Vini narrowed her eyes upon seeing the colors of their outfits. _Inquest!_ That explained everything.

She drew her daggers and then entered the shadows, creeping close to the two Inquest. One was an assassin, and the other, a technician. They had various devices on them, but not equipped—much to Vini's advantage.

"You're annoying," the assassin said bluntly to the technician. She flipped one of her ears. "Seriously, if you were any louder, that thief-man-eater would hear you from Rata Sum."

"You exaggerate," he said, scowling. "That... girl won't find out anything."

"Oh really? She could be here _right now_, and we might not know it."

"Is that a compliment you're giving her?"

"Be silent!" the assassin said, frowning. "You must have heard about her skills."

"Yes, yes," the technician said in agreement. "We've had to go as low as kidnapping to try to draw her out." He groaned.

The assassin snorted. "'Low as?' Are you as intelligent as your golems? We use _every _advantage we can get to trap our prey. And—wait... did you hear that?"

Vini cursed silently as a twig snapped under her foot. _I've got to take a risk._ Shadowstepping behind the assassin, Vini took a kick to the stomach and stumbled back. The assassin drew out a dagger and jumped on her. Immediately, Vini kicked the assassin in the face, got to her feet, and then stabbed through her foe's throat with her left dagger.

The technician stared; stunned for a second. Then, he dashed away from Vini, and he cried out for help. Vini cussed again and ran after him. She caught up with him and tackled him into the ground and they rolled down a hill in a grapple.

Finally, Vini stopped the roll, and stood up, grasping the technician around his waist tightly and held her dagger at his throat. The two of them gasping and sweating.

"Man-eater...!"

"I would shut up if I were you," Vini warned with a dark, threatening voice. "And you _better_ stop screaming or I'll send you to see the Eternal Alchemy faster than you can breathe."

"Ugh... I won't... won't talk!" he said, not trying to struggle, his eyes peering down the rest of the hill.

"Really? Because I could just bite your ear off," Vini said, somewhat casually, and somewhat angrily. "It might be tasty."

"No! D-don't do that!"

"Then tell me, _where's my brother?!_" She growled in his ear.

"Who...? Gack!" Vini pressed her dagger against the technician's neck. "Okay, okay, I know! It's Pol, right? Right?" he asked, gasping. She released the pressure a little.

"Yes, that's right. Where is he?"

"I... I can't tell you that."

"I have your life in my hands, you better!" Vini said, gritting her teeth. "... that ear _does_ look tasty," she added with a loud lick of her lips.

"No, no, no, no!" the technician begged. "Please, if I talk, Commander Teyo will mutilate me!"

"Well, here's your options: die now, die later," she said, rocking her head side to side. "Or just abandon the Inquest and live... after telling me where my brother is." Vini could hear footsteps below them. "... _now._"

"He's at... the Funhouse," the technician said, gasping. "There! Let me go!"

"... 'Funhouse?'" she asked, raising her brow in doubt. "If you're joking with me, I'm..."

"No! I'm not joking!" the technician said, frantic. "There's actually a place called the Funhouse! It's an Inquest base and a prison. Can I go now?"

Vini paused. "Where is it from here?" she asked.

"Northeast," he gasped. "Please! Let me go!"

Vini's gears worked. If she let the Inquest technician free, she would be risking her own life and Pol's. On the other hand, she had promised the technician his life. "Will you _swear_ to me that you'll abandon the Inquest and never involve yourself with them again?"

"Yes! I swear by the Eternal Alchemy!"

Vini thought again. She would be an idiot to let the technician free; Inquest were not trustworthy. Alchemy! They even were known to backstab their own!

"She's up here!" the technician suddenly cried out, sounding panicked. Vini cursed loudly and readied her dagger, but then a squad of Inquest appeared, all armed with pistols and rifles. "Shoot her, quick!"

They aimed, and Vini shook her head. "You had your chance. Bye." And with that, she shoved him into the oncoming fire, letting his 'friends' end his life.

She spun around and dashed away, glancing back to see the Inquest passing over the technician's dead body without flinching. With adrenaline flowing through her veins, Vini ran as fast as she could away from the building. A rock blocked her path, and she jumped over it in a forward flip.

Bullets danced around her, and she, too, had to join in the ballad to avoid being hit. But she felt her energy running low and a bullet struck her in the right arm. She cried out in pain, and then dashed behind the asuran structure. Even with her wounds, she began to climb the building's wall.

Apparently, the Inquest couldn't find her as no bullets came her way. She reached the top, gasping and clutching her right arm, and looked down below. There, the Inquest were using all sorts of devices—thermal visors, sensor drones, and even archaic flashlights—to find her.

_Idiots. All of them, _she thought with a smirk. _They can't see past their little inventions._ She winced, and crouched, still watching. Vini bit her lip. _I have to extract this bullet._

She didn't dare; too much noise would expose her. Waiting with the pain escalating in her arm, Vini watched her foes. _Come on, give up already!_ Finally, after several minutes, the Inquest dispersed from each other, walking away from the scene.

When she was certain they were gone, she released a low howl of agony.

Vini, gasping, removed her gloves and pulled up her sleeve. Taking out with her left hand (awkwardly), she produced an extractor—often used to remove gems from weapons and armor—with long, thin pincers.

She felt along the back of her arm, and fortunately, the bullet was sticking out. With her left hand, she wrapped it around her body, gritting her teeth in pain, and attempted to grasp it. It took her several tries, and she nearly dropped the extractor to the ground once, but finally she clutched the bullet and pulled it out.

With an painful yell, Vini grabbed her bleeding arm. Then, she grabbed a bandage with her left hand and wrapped it around the wound. She secured it with her right hand, and with both hands, tied it together. _If only I had one of Zojja's salves. Ouch! Ouch!_

She checked her medical kit, and frowned. _I used my last bandage. By the Alchemy, I need to avoid fighting in the next conflict._ Vini had a feeling that such would not be the case.

She pulled down her sleeve and put on her gloves, wincing with every protest from the wound. Vini looked around for the extractor—it was gone. With a sigh, Vini put away her medical kit with care into her pouch.

Her arm still complained, but Vini climbed down the building's wall. Pol was more important than a mere wound. Finally, she reached the bottom, and began to sneak through the grass, heading northeast.

She moved as quickly, yet quietly as possible. Soon, Vini saw a large building rise in the distance. She continued at her pace, keeping to the shadows to avoid attention. Her right arm would want her to do otherwise.

_Go home. Rest. You'll die from pushing yourself, Vini, _a voice said in her mind.

_No,_ Vini simply countered. Her arm was searing in pain, and yet she kept moving toward the building, which had to be the Funhouse she assumed.

She stopped, and scanned the front gates for Inquest. To her frustration, there were several guards, all of them wearing thermal goggles.

_They're expecting me._ Vini bit her lip, nearly forgetting her pain and thought about Pol. How would she get the guards to move from their spot? _Ah-ha! I know how._ She drew her short bow, and armed a noisemaker arrow in its string.

Vini sneaked a little closer to the guards, and then fired the noisemaker arrow—at an angle—toward a spot away from the front gates. The arrow landed and began to make various loud noises—popping, screaming, and crackling.

It worked.

The guards turned their attention away from their positions and went to investigate the noise. Vini was about to put away her bow when she noticed the string had snapped. Frowning, she tossed the useless weapon into the bushes and dashed into the gates. She stopped when her foot touched the metallic floor.

Vini pressed herself against the interior walls. She could see stairs that descended deeper into the Funhouse.

Sliding against the wall, Vini crept down the stairs. She crossed around a corner and froze—two more Inquest guards. These were patrolling the stairs, and they were drawing close to Vini. She was shadowed against the wall, and these guards did not have thermal visors, but they kept moving toward her.

_Can they see me?_ she wondered, keeping her breathing slow, and her body stiff. _No, they would have sounded the alarm by now._

They kept coming, and although Vini was taught to remain calm in such a situation, she felt her muscles tightening, and her eyes widening.

Finally, and fortunately, they stopped, and started scanning the lights. Vini had to kill them—they were in the way. She drew her daggers and with one swift action, jumped onto the Inquest and stabbed them through their necks.

Her actions were illogical, but her daggers struck accurately, and the guards died without making a single sound. _Luck is on my side,_ she thought, exhaling. Her right arm protested again and her chest whined a little. _Urgh...! I've got to get rid of these bodies._

She looked around, and saw a corridor down a ways, and off to the left. But then, she heard a scream below. _Pol!_ Was he being tortured? That meant more Inquest, yet Vini could not abandon him. _It'll take too long! Go!_

Forgetting stealth, she ran down the stairs, keeping her daggers out. Logic and intelligence had left her, and only emotion remained. Finally, she reached the bottom and she saw Pol with a begging hand out toward a single Inquest asura. The asura was wielding a torture device in the form of a cannon, which used extreme heat to burn its victims.

Vini grit her teeth. "Leave my brother alone!" she exclaimed, charging the Inquest torturer. He spun around with shock, and aimed the cannon at her. Vini threw a dagger at the device, and saw it enter the cannon's barrel. The device malfunctioned and exploded in the torturer's hands, burning them off.

Stunned, the Inquest tried to run, but Vini tackled him as she had with the technician and stabbed him repeatedly with her remaining dagger, rage pumping through her body. "How. Dare. You. Hurt. My. Brother!" she said, every word emphasized by her dagger.

"Vini! Vini! Stop!" Pol's voice sounded out. She stopped, and stood up to face him. Magical bars separated her from him. She grabbed the bars, dropping her dagger.

"Pol..." she said with tears in her eyes. "Are you... injured? That scream...!"

"I'm fine. You have to get out of here, Vini!" Pol exclaimed. "I'm just bait, Teyo's waiting for you—"

"That's right," said a twisted, vile voice. Vini spun around to see Teyo grinning at her. "I win." Vini growled, grabbed her dagger, and tried to dash at her, but her head slammed into something hard. She stood up, gasping, and beheld that she had been caged in a small, portable cell.

"I win," Teyo repeated triumphantly. "I win! I win! Finally, you lose, Vini." She laughed. "Oh, this is so delicious. After all the embarrassments in the academy, after all my 'miscalculations,' finally, you're mine."

"You're going to mess up again, Teyo!" Vini hissed, her confidence melting under her rage. "I swear—!"

"It'll be the last time you swear," she interrupted. "Because I will end your life this day—and your brother's, too."

"Why?" Vini asked, growling. "Is this all over a stolen device and all the times I embarrassed you? Death isn't—!"

"Oh," Teyo started, pretending to look sympathetic. "But didn't you want to kill me, Vini?" She grinned. "To be honest, you're a threat to the Inquest. Killing you is just a bonus for me."

"Then leave Pol out of this! This is between you and me!"

Teyo's eyes twinkled. "Yes, yes, yes. But, I theorize that by killing your brother, I'll, in essence, kill you _twice_. You love your precious little brother, don't you?" she asked with a taunting voice. "How sweet."

"No...!" Vini exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Y-you...!"

"So," Teyo interrupted, snapping her fingers. Two Inquest soldiers—both male—came down the stairs, holding swords and carrying devices of torture at their waists. "How would you like you and your brother to die? Slowly? Or quickly? Mind you, your brother dies first."

"No! J-just kill me instead," Vini said, shaking. "Leave Pol alone... please!"

"Is the 'great' and intelligent Vini Yunio begging?" Teyo said with raised brows and a twisted smile. "Tsk, tsk. Can't you think of a way out?" She laughed again. "What a waste. I'm sure all the males you've slept with will mourn your demise. ... or maybe they won't."

"Don't toy with my personal life!"

Teyo cackled. "Well, I think the answer is that she wants a slow death for her brother and herself." Her eyes fell upon Pol behind Vini. "Release him, and bring him to the table."

One Inquest nodded, and walked over to Pol's prison, grinning. He was cowering on the floor, seemingly unable to speak, and his lip was trembling.

Vini struggled against the bars, yet the magical beams could not budge. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening! She watched helplessly as Pol was dragged out of his cell and slammed onto the torture table. He let out a howl of pain.

Vini couldn't stand this. She clanged her dagger against her bars over and over again. Nothing happened. _Why me? Why? Please, someone save us!_ She thought, staring up at the top of the cage.

"Let's take a little off his ear to start," Teyo ordered. "Its length is too extensive for his size," she added with a cruel, soft voice.

Vini stomped, and looked up at the cage's top again. _Zojja, where are you?!_ Then, she noticed something. There was a small, dual-shaped keyhole, of which Vini recognized. _An aether lock? I think I have...!_ She searched her pouch, hoping. But she only found a piece of an aether key she had discovered in her adventures. _No... this won't work._

Then Pol let out terrifying screams. Vini saw the Inquest slowly cutting Pol's left ear in half with a serrated dagger.

_I have to act!_ Vini climbed up the bars and forced the piece into the keyhole. She turned, and turned, hearing Pol's screams echoing through her head. Sweat drenched her face, arms, legs, and body, and then, there was a snap.

Vini fell to the ground as the bars lowered around her. The noise of her fall attracted the attention of Teyo and her fellow Inquest. Pol was whimpering on the table next to them.

"_What?!_" she exclaimed. "How did you...?!"

Vini didn't answer, instead, with a raging fire in her heart, she lunged at Teyo with her damaged dagger, raised to kill. She landed on the Inquest commander and brought her weapon up, only to have it knocked it out of her hand by a sword.

She rolled out of the way as a second slash swung her way. Vini scowled at them. She was out-numbered, but she didn't care. All three of them would die.

Vini dodged another attack by rolling forward. Snagging a broken shard of glass on the floor (wherever it came from, Vini didn't care), she hurled it at the Inquest that had cut Pol's ear off. The shard struck him straight in the face, and he dropped his serrated dagger, and he cried out in pain.

Teyo swung with her greatsword at Vini. "Die, man-eater!" she exclaimed. But Vini dodged again, and grappled Teyo, trying to choke her.

"Man-eater, again?" she whispered. "At least I'm not a sick tormentor like you!" She tightened her grip, and Teyo's breathing began to rapidly slow down. In anger, Vini shook Teyo's head and slammed it into the ground.

Then, Vini felt a sharp pain enter her thigh, she dropped Teyo, and yelled, glaring at the other Inquest. Teyo got to her feet, coughing up blood.

"Kill her, you idiots!" she commanded, grasping her neck. The one without the shard in his eye didn't obey, but the other charged Vini.

Ignoring the pain, she shadowstepped out of the way toward the serrated dagger. Vini snatched it from the floor and rolled toward the unwounded Inquest torturer and stabbed him in the back. She pushed the dagger upward, making sure to sever his spinal cord.

Pulling the dagger out, Vini saw Teyo's expression as the body slumped to the floor. For once, the commander had fear in her eyes; her greatsword shook in her trembling hands.

Vini thrust the dagger behind her (she could hear the other torturer still screaming) and silenced the last Inquest. Bare handed, she glared at Teyo. "You're the one who's going to die. No one. _No one tortures my brother like that!_"

Teyo looked around, Vini had pinned her into a corner. "No... it's not going to end like this!" she said. "Good job, Vini, but you're still far from victory."

"Oh really?" Vini said, ready to grapple Teyo. "Let's see about that!" She slipped into the shadows and appeared behind Teyo. She grabbed her throat again and crushed it with all her strength.

However, Teyo suddenly vanished in a blast of electrical energy. _Is she using the Translocator?_ Vini wondered with boiling anger. _I want to kill that bi—_

"Vini!" a voice cried out with a sorrowful whimper. She looked over to the table, seeing Pol still restrained to it and his left ear bleeding profusely. "Please... help..."

She forgot about Teyo, staring at her tortured brother. "I'm here Pol. I'm here. Don't worry." She walked over to the table, and deactivated the energy chains binding him down. He got up slowly. "Pol..." Tears broke her eyes again. "Your... ear..."

"It... it hurts," he moaned. His ear had been completely severed in half.

_Hurts? It must be overwhelming!_ She embraced her brother, crying. "Pol... I'm so sorry. I used my last bandage already. You'll... you'll..."

"Be fine," Pol said with a gasp. "The worst of the pain is over. If we get to Rata Sum, we'll be able to heal it. What's... with your arm?" he added, somehow noting the damage in her armor.

"I was shot. Look, we're a long ways from Rata Sum," Vini sobbed. "I don't want you to die..."

Pol pat her back. "How did you get out of that cage?" he asked.

"Teyo made a mistake: She put an aether key lock on the top," Vini explained, letting go of him. Just looking at his bleeding half-ear made her shake. "I didn't have a key, but the key piece functioned accordingly."

"Good..." He looked faint, and then fell to the ground on his back. "Good..."

"Pol! No!" Vini cried out, holding his fallen body. She pressed her ear against his chest—he was breathing, but his heart rate was decreasing. _Curse my miscalculation! He can't... He can't...!_

"Vini! Pol!" shouted a voice that brought relief to her ears.

"Zojja!" she exclaimed, looking up the stairs, seeing her running down with Mr. Sparkles, looking horrified. "by the Alchemy, you could have have not come at a better time! We need to get my brother to a physician quickly!"

"What in the Alchemy happened...?" Zojja started. "No, I'll ask later. Here!" She ran down the stairs and took out a salve and a bandage. After she applied the salve to Pol's ear, and wrapped up his ear. "I doubt he'll ever..." She stopped. "Nevermind. We've got a transport outside waiting. We'll get to Rata Sum in minutes."

"Will... does..." Vini saying through breaths. "But, will Pol have enough time?"

"Don't worry. Stop talking, and he'll live! Come on!" Zojja began to move up the stairs. Vini picked up Pol, and still fighting the pain in her thight, she followed Zojja and her golem up the stairs, carrying her brother in her arms.

_Please... don't let him die._


	5. Chapter 4: Recuperation

**Chapter 4: Recuperation**

Vini sat outside the physician's laboratory in the medical center of Rata Sum. She stared at the door, breathing heavily and rapidly. Worry filled her heart. _If only I had been faster!_ she thought with regret.

Zojja sat next to her, her hand on Vini's back in a vain attempt to comfort the thief. "He'll be all right. That physician is—"

"You didn't see them saw off half of his ear, Zojja," Vini said with a trembling lip. "I don't care how skilled the physician is. That... awful torture..." She paused, swallowing. "I... I hate the Inquest...! I thought that was just a competing krewe!"

"They aren't a krewe, they are a 'megakrewe'; an organization from what I've discovered," Zojja said. "Why do you think they are so large? And have military units?"

Vini paused. She hadn't pondered about the Inquest's size. "I want to kill every one of them," she said after a long pause. She stood up, clenching her fists. "I can't forgive them for stealing our device, torturing my brother, and trying to kill us. ... Especially for torturing Pol!"

"Vini... you'd have to kill a member of the Arcane Council," Zojja warned. "The Inquest have one in their midst." Vini looked at her. "You know... Aski?"

"Yes, I remember," Vini said with venom in her voice. "He's the illegitimate male that started all this chaos." She shook her head. "And Teyo... she'll die next."

"Revenge is good and all," Zojja said to her. "And it's appropriate to implant your fist in an enemy's face, but... don't let it consume you. Otherwise, you'll just become like Teyo."

Vini's mouth twitched. She didn't like what Zojja was saying, but she knew she was right. _Blast it all! I—_

The door opened, sliding upward, and the physician appeared. "Excelsior," he greeted them. "Vini, your brother will heal, and live. You retrieved him and brought him to me just in time."

Vini's anger turned into joy. "Pol's... alive?!"

"Yes. Though, I don't think his ear will ever be the same," the physician said with a frown. "We could implant a cybernetic one, but—"

"Nevermind that!" Vini exclaimed. She clasped her hands together. "Can I see him? Please?"

"Yes, you may," the physician said, a little wary. "Follow me."

Vini nearly dashed into the room, and would have knocked over the physician had she not restrained herself. Keeping her cool, she let him lead the way. Inside, she saw several asura working on various medical experiments, and a couple watching over Pol.

He was lying down on a table—not restrained this time, but free, a peaceful smile on his face. A mechanical, magical-based healing bandage was attached to his left ear. He looked up and smiled at Vini.

"Pol!" she exclaimed. She ran over to him and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. The two asura jumped out of the way, and both were looking quite startled.

"Vini! Gently! Gently, sister!" he complained, squirming a little in her arms.

"I'm so happy you're alive," Vini said, ignoring his protests completely.

"Vini," Zojja said from behind her. "You have to be the most affectionate sister I've ever seen."

She turned around to face Zojja, letting go of Pol and sighed. "He's... my only family. Is that so incorrect? Improper?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"No. It's just... unusual," Zojja said, smiling.

"I'm an unusual asura," Vini responded, also smiling. She winked. "You know what I mean."

Zojja gave her a look of disgust and then rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. Anyway!" She cleared her throat. "We need to get your own wounds healed and repair your armor."

Vini frowned. "My wounds will heal fine," she half-lied. The chest cut was no longer hurting, but her right arm was starting to burn again, along with her thigh. "I'm perfectly functional."

"Yes, well," Zojja began. "A bullet in your arm isn't exactly going to 'heal fine,' Vini. Nor is getting stabbed in the thigh."

She blinked. "Wait! How did you know that?" she asked, startled.

"Pol told me," she said with a knowing smile. "Listen, let's get you to a separate room. If you want to stop Teyo, then you're going to need to be at full strength."

Vini sighed ruefully. "All right, fine," she said. Her eyes trailed back to Pol, who was now resting on the table, and his half-ear; she cringed. "But... Zojja, what about my brother? He can't... have half an ear forever. That's not structurally sound."

"Well, we have multiple options," Zojja said, patting Vini on the shoulder. "Like the physician suggested, the best would be a cybernetic replacement for his missing half, but... you know how expensive constructing a cybernetic piece is."

"And a flabby plastic ear wouldn't suit him," Vini added, frowning. Her frown was sad, she knew it was sad, and she wanted the best for Pol; so only a cybernetic ear would do if he was to hear well again.

"Well, it's his choice of what to do with the ear," Zojja pointed out. "You may be the older sister, but he's still an adult."

Vini nodded slowly. "That is true." There was silence between the two for a moment, and then she said, "well, are we going to get me fixed up?" She placed her hands on her waist, impatient.

"Vini... you're also an adult. You can handle this."

A cat-like grin spread over Vini's face, though, she lowered her voice. "Are you sure you want to leave me alone with all the _male_ physicians and nurses?"

"Vini..."

"I'm joking."

"That's not something to joke about," Zojja said with a frown. "Just stay out of trouble."

Vini sighed again, rolling her eyes. "You sound like my ex-parents. Don't worry," she added, seeing Zojja's concerned expression. "I had no intention of causing issues around here, and I won't." She noticed the other workers were eyeing Vini with suspicion. _Drat, should have whispered._ She cleared her throat. "I'll talk to a physician about my wounds."

Zojja nodded with approval. "Good. In the meantime, I'm going to track down Teyo, so you can have some revenge."

Vini tapped her fingers together. "I look forward to it."

-S-

When she had saw the bullet wound, the nurse had nearly panicked. Her exasperation annoyed Vini a great deal, and she was concerned that she would be moved to surgery.

Fortunately, the physician disagreed on the matter of Vini's wound, and gave her an advanced, malleable plastic bandage that had self-releasing healing salve within its structure. She also gave her a suggestion:

"Miss Vini, I would recommend that if you're going to go on such dangerous adventures that you take a more advanced first aid kit," she had said. "I'll give you one to start, and you can always find more for sale in the pharmacy. Now, that bandage should last you awhile, and heal the wound, but I recommend at least a week of rest."

_A week..._ Vini thought as she exited the medical center. _I can't rest that long! Especially if Zojja comes back with information on Teyo earlier than that!_ She knew very well, however, that the bandage was like healing magic. And like all healing magic, the injuries would still hurt as if they hadn't been injured; only the wounds would close up.

With a regretful sigh, she set out to find an armor repair specialist.

As for Pol—Vini had checked on him before she left—he would recover in time, and whether he received a cybernetic ear piece or not was up to him (if he could afford it). Last she saw him, Pol was still resting, this time on a bed in another chamber. She was glad he was alive.

_Oh, Alchemy with the week of rest! If Zojja returns with substantial information on Teyo, I'm going to strike!_ Vini punched her fists together, and nodded to herself.

She knew already where the armor repairer was-next to the trading post on the lower section of Rata Sum. He was easy to find because Vini had visited him many times due to the damage her armor took on her adventures.

Descending down the ramp to the Trading Post, Vini arrived on the lower section. There, she scanned the area and saw Drex, the armor specialist. Approaching him, Vini was greeted by Drex.

"Well, excelsior, Vini. I'm assuming you're here for another repair?" he said.

Vini nodded. "I had a few intense battles of late, so this may take awhile," she said to him.

Drex smiled. "Oh, how exciting!" he teased. "You must be seeking more difficult opportunities in your endeavors!" Vini scowled, difficult indeed. "Oh, I apologize. I did not mean to offend. Come, let's go to my workshop as usual." He walked pass Vini, but then stopped. "I... don't know what's bothering you, but I assume it's best not to ask."

"Yes, it is," she said, folding her arms crossly.

"Again, I apologize," Drex said with a sympathetic frown. "Come, you know the way as best as I do."

Vini nodded again and walked beside Drex.

-S-

"My, my," Drex said, examining Vini's armor on his workbench. She was wearing some clothing—damaged from battle—but it covered her. She never had any interest in Drex as he wasn't very handsome. One of his ears drooped downward, and his face was always dirty, as if he had been sticking his head in oil and then washing some of it off.

The workshop was almost as crude. Black, grungy walls with stains on them, a darksteel workbench, and several seats made of iron near the door. Yet, there were also some advanced objects in the room. An electro-repair device, which looked like a large cannon with a cone-like tip at the end; visual examination visors (to check for flaws in the repairs), and a magnetic, reinforcement device. Drex was the best in Rata Sum, despite his workshop's appearance.

"Dear me," he said again. "I see a bullet piercing in your arm piece, some damage across the chest, and some minor damage in the thigh on your leg armor." He looked up at her in concern. "Just what in the Alchemy happened?"

"Just a few intense battles, like I said." Vini trusted Drex, but Pol's torture was too personal to talk about. "Please, I require the repairs."

"... If you're going to engage in more battles like these, I recommend you acquire some better armor," he said, eyeing her. "That leather armor is good, but at least get some studded leather. The studs may deflect bullets in the future."

Vini rolled her eyes. "I've examined studded leather. It's heavier, and it's not as good for sneaking around," she said.

"Well, there is something more expensive, but—"

"Then, tell me!" Vini said. She wasn't exactly rich, but she knew she could afford some new armor... maybe.

Drex nodded. "Have you heard of 'sneakthief' armor? It's very light and durable, but you will have to be willing to shell out a lot of gold for an entire set of it," he warned. He took out his toolkit and began to work on Vini's armor.

"Just how much?"

He paused. "A pair of gloves will go for at least three gold."

Vini's jaw dropped. "_Three gold?!_ That's inane! Are the sellers' minds even functional? Who could possibly afford an entire set of that armor if the gloves are that much! It's statistically impossible!" she said, folding her arms and frowning.

"No, it's not. I've seen other thieves wear them," he stated clearly. He began to repair Vini's armor using some simple tools, the repair device would come later. "Though, if you ever made a good friend out of a leatherworker, they would most likely create a set for you."

She groaned. "Well, for the time being, I'll stick to my leather," she said. Then, she stroked her chin. "Perhaps I could devise a shielding mechanism for my armor. Oohh... that may be more effective."

"Good idea, though, you'd have to find a way to lower or eliminate the noise factor," Drex said. "Especially when they are recharging; it might give you away."

Vini sighed. "Whatever. I'm certain I can think of something—I _am_ a genius after all." She placed her hands on her hips and smiled proudly.

Drex looked at her. "As you wish," he said, sounding doubtful. "Now, I need to concentrate for a minute, so, take a seat."

-S-

Despite her armor's damage, Vini was surprised at how fast Drex was at repairing it. He had charged her the usual fee of a couple silver, and let her go.

Her mind turned to her brother again as she walked the streets of Rata Sum. Pol's recovery would take awhile, and she wanted to have him at her side when she faced Teyo again. It would possibly take as long as her recovery, considering the healing clamp his ear. _Not to mention he deserves revenge against her._

She sighed; a week was enough time for a cruel person like Teyo to devise her own vengeance.

Shaking her fist to herself, Vini headed down the ramp leading to the trading post. To a human, Rata Sum would appear as a gem in the middle of a wasteland. She passed by various bejeweled and structurally sound pillars and parts of Rata Sum, and despite the vines on the upper level that would intertwine over some of the college buildings, the buildings would be breath-taking.

To Vini, though, they were normal, ordinary buildings and edifices which didn't astound her or bewilder her. She often wondered what the other races' cities were like. She had no interest in the norn capital, but the human's one—what was it Divinity's Reach?—interested her.

Vini reached the trading post. If she was to fight Teyo, she would need a new set of daggers, and her wooden short bow was decommissioned. _Perhaps I should get my hands on a glyphic short bow. That wooden one didn't last._

"Excelsor, female! How may I assist you?" the trader asked her.

"Thank you," Vini said. "I require a couple of daggers, what do you have?"

"How much are you looking to spend?"

Vini frowned. "I would prefer if you answered my question."

The trader also frowned; he was obviously hoping to make an expensive trade with her. "Well, I recently acquired a shipment of shiverpeak daggers from the north, normal iron daggers from the human lands, and a few from Black Citadel—the charr capital."

"What about glyphic daggers?" Vini asked, folding her arms. "I'm not interested in what the other races have to offer."

The trader smiled—a serpent-like smile. "Those _are _available, yes yes, and they are fetching a good price. Obviously, anything asuran is superior to the lower races."

"How much for a pair?"

"Oh, I'd say thirty silver for each."

Vini's frown deepened. _Thirty?! That's not what they were a month ago!_ She cursed herself for not springing for those type of daggers, but at the time, she was lacking the money. "What are the shiverpeak daggers like?" she asked, curious.

The trader sighed with disappointment. "Well, they are less expensive than the glypic ones, but I assure you, those norns can't match our quality," he pressured.

"And jacked prices," Vini snapped at him. "Show me one of the shiverpeak daggers."

"Very well, but you cannot touch it unless you purchase it!" The trader snorted, and opened up a translocation box—the type asuran traders used to store their supplies. It was small, but could shrink items down to a maximum of one-hundredth of their natural size.

He procured from the box a larger dagger with a brown hilt and a gleaming, steel blade. The blade itself was longer than the glyphic or the iron daggers, but Vini could tell from just looking at the shiverpeak that was light-weight, and that the blade was sharp and well-honed; higher quality than the usual iron daggers.

Perhaps the norns had a decent method of creating a dagger. She rubbed her chin. "How much for two of those?" Vini inquired.

The trader looked shocked. "A norn dagger? You really want one of these?"

"Tell me the Alchemy blasted price," Vini said, her frustration growing. _Or else I'll just steal a couple from you, you idiotic trader._

"Ten silver for each," the trader said with another disappointed sigh.

Vini nodded. "Excellent, I'll purchase a couple," she said, ignoring the trader's shocked look. "Isn't there a human saying? 'The customer is always right?' I would recommend selling them to me."

His mouth twitched. "Very well," he grumbled, producing a second shiverpeak dagger. Vini searched her pouch and took out twenty silver coins and traded them for the daggers. As she suspected, the daggers were light, despite their longer blades. She nodded with approval, and sheathed them.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with?" the trader asked, obviously irritated.

"Yes, I require a new short bow," she said, noticing a subtle glare from the trader. "Do you have any iron, bronze, or glyphics? And I warn you, you best not jack up the prices on those bows."

The trader eyed her daggers, realizing his error. He swallowed. "You... wouldn't..."

"Show me the short bows," Vini demanded.

"I... have one glyphic short bow in stock," he said, licking his lips. "And it's... expensive, but... I'll give you a discount. Twenty silver and no less!" His breath was fast and short.

Vini smirked. "Fine." She traded her money again and was given a glyphic short bow. A glyphic weapon was blue in color and made of fine metal that only asurans could procure. The edges of the bow had a light blue aura around them.

"Thank you. May all your theories be sound," she said, bowing. _Idiot, trying to scam me out of my money. _Vini walked away, and headed up the ramp, strapping her new bow on her back. She didn't bother to look at the sneakthief armor—she didn't want to bother with that trader again despite there were others.

-S-

Vini returned to her room at the college, and removed her armor and weapons. She laid them on the floor next to her bed; her wounds had started to complain again and she was very tired. Collapsing on her bed, she wished for a good male to keep her company, but that meant she would have to cleanse herself, change, and go out. No, no. She was too exhausted for that type of effort.

She was still concerned about Pol. A half ear was not attractive and she didn't want to live his life alone. Vini sighed, and hoped that somehow, a female would notice him and not care for the damaged ear.

She was also concerned about Teyo; that pathetic excuse for a female needed to die for her transgressions. But when would Vini be ready to fight her again?

She didn't know, and she closed her eyes. Then, her body relaxed, and she drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Teyo's Regret

**Chapter 5: Teyo's Regret**

Days passed, and Vini had not heard from Zojja despite the letters she had sent her. She rested in bed often, but even more so, Vini would train herself for the inevitable conflict between her and Teyo.

Vini was able to retain her dorm at the college due to her parents' refusal to bring her back into their house. She was perfectly fine with that. Good riddance. Afterall, they were the ones who rejected her for desiring freedom. And therefore, her dorm room was where she took her respite.

Vini's dorm was one of the more 'high-brow' spaces in the college due to her brilliance. It was larger than a usual dorm, and within, there were three separate rooms: her personal room, her living room, and her bathing room. In each of them, the walls were white and made of smooth metal, and the floor made of was of fine white oak.

Her living room was decorated with the usual blue crystals that dotted Rata Sum, save they were smaller. There were cushions arranged neatly on the floor for herself, and visitors—like her brother. There were three white drawing boards, which displayed Vini's various sketches and ideas for later inventions and devices, which she could later transfer to a mini-computer for reference. Unfortunately, she lacked the resources and money required for a holographic board.

Her personal room was smaller, with a bed and a sealed compartment for her prototypes. Vini's personal room also contained her wardrobe, and her dresser. For her personal life, these were the most important objects to her. After all, when she went out to seek a male, or to head to a gathering, she wanted to look attractive—physically and mentally.

As for her bathing room, well, the college had provided her with one of the most advanced shower-tubs available. She could cleanse herself within a few minutes because the bath did it all for her.

She had just finished organizing and cleaning her room, and had noticed that her wounds healed more quickly than the physician had told her; well, at least Vini thought so. They didn't bother her as much, and she felt she was in peak shape for reconnaissance.

Vini donned her leather armor, and took up her new daggers and new short bow. As she put on her leather gloves, Vini's eyes wandered over to the sketch boards. There, the diagrams and pictures revealed the little progress she had made on her shielding device. _Perhaps it'd be best to work on my cloaking cannon. Though, a cannon seems so... out of place for a thief like me._

As she looked away from the boards, and exited her dorm, her thoughts directed themselves toward Teyo. Why had the Inquest Commander try to kill Vini and torture Pol? All they had were academy differences and were rivals. Not to mention the stolen device. Yet to torture and murder over those? Even as much as she hated Teyo, Vini couldn't fathom her reasoning behind it all.

First, she wanted to investigate the knowledge belonging to the students of the college. Vini remembered some Inquest agents trying to recruit members from Rata Sum's colleges. She had been one of the candidates while in school, but she refused. At the time, she knew little of the Inquest as she took her studies elsewhere, and she thought nothing of them. But now, Vini was certain they were becoming more and more bold.

She began her search through Rata Sum. Before long, she found a young female asura with a golem following her, carrying a bundle of electronic books.

"Oh, excelsior," the female greeted with a friendly tone of voice. She halted her golem with a raised hand and then turned to Vini. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, possibly," Vini said. She leaned toward the asura. "Have you encountered any members of a krewe called 'the Inquest' in these premises?"

"Why, yes, I have," the female student said, blinking. "They wear the red and black outfits, correct?" Vini nodded. "One tried to recruit me into their krewe, but I informed them that I was already part of another one. Why do you ask?"

Vini smiled. "I'm curious about them, and their krewe. Possibly thinking of joining them," she lied. "Though, I have heard of some unsavory things about them recently. Did they mention anything, perhaps a location where you would meet them?"

"Well, yes, they told me of a location in the most northeastern section of Metrica Province," the student said. "They stated clearly that it was their main base near Rata Sum."

"Thank you," Vini said. "Did you... hear of a female named Teyo, perchance?"

"Negative. I did not. It seems very odd that you would seek out an unsavory krewe," the female noted. "May I inquire as to why?"

Vini shook her head. "Nevermind that," she said. "May all your theories be sound." She bowed, and took her leave of the confused student. She saw the female shrugged, and then went her way, beckoning her golem to follow.

_Perhaps I should attempt to search Rata Sum itself,_ Vini thought, rubbing her chin. _I might receive better intelligence._

Leaving the college of Synergetics behind, Vini walked the streets of Rata Sum. Here, she also planned to ask around about any Inquest sightings before seeking out Teyo.

"Vini, where are you going?" said a familiar voice. Vini spun around to see Zojja staring at her with displeasure. Mr. Sparkles stood at her side. "You're supposed to be recuperating from your wounds."

"You seem to be everywhere, Zojja," Vini said with equal displeasure. "I calculate that you are most likely stalking me."

"Hardly," Zojja said with narrowed eyes. "I was coming to your dorm to tell you about an interesting event occurring near the Rana Landing Complex. I heard it involves the Inquest."

Vini sighed, and rolled her eyes. "And why then, would you tell me to rest?" she asked.

"Because the event isn't scheduled for another day," Zojja explained. Though, Vini wondered if she was lying. "Go rec—"

"No," Vini said firmly. "No, I'm not going back to bed. Who are you? My mother? Listen, I am not going to recuperate until I drive one of my daggers into Teyo's chest." She clenched her fist and raised it.

Zojja shook her head. "Stubborn as ever," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Fine, have it your way. But what do you plan to do until the event starts?"

"What else? Sneak around and discover all I can about Teyo's location," Vini said with a triumphant smirk. "I already asked a student from my college, though, she didn't seem to know anything about Teyo."

"A student?"

"Indeed," Vini said with a nod. "You should know that the Inquest have been attempting to recruit from the colleges. They tried to recruit me about a year ago."

"Hmm... while I didn't know they tried to enlist you, I do remember them trying to get students, especially disgruntled ones, into their krewe," Zojja said, her tone considerably less stern. "So, you inquired of a student?"

Vini nodded again. "One from my college." She turned away from Zojja. "In any case, I'm leaving. There's an outpost I need to scout out." She began to walk away from her.

"Outpost? Where?" Zojja asked, curious.

Vini stopped. "Northeast corner of Metrica Province," she said simply. "The female student said it was an Inquest base. What's the matter?"

"That is quite a distance from Rata Sum," Zojja said. Vini heard her footsteps tap across the tiled road. "It's improbable that you could make it there in less than a day."

"Are you requesting to come with me?" Vini asked, her own voice had relaxed toward Zojja. "I believe I'll be fine without assistance." She walked forward, but Zojja slid in front of Vini, stopping her.

"No, you won't," Zojja said firmly. "Listen, I'm not trying to offspring you, but I can give you some support. My transport vehicle would get you over to your destination swiftly. Teyo's also been a mite in my ear, and it's only in my, and your, best interest to have someone watching your back. You don't have to be alone, Vini."

Vini felt irritated. _She's too overbearing, but I suppose she's right._ With a resigned sigh, Vini nodded. "Very well, I accept. But allow me go into the outpost alone. I promise to be careful," she said, noting Zojja's protesting expression.

She paused and nodded back. "All right, Vini. Just don't get yourself killed—for your brother's sake."

"Trust me, I don't plan on dying today," Vini said with a smirk.

-S-

Vini rode on the edge of Zojja's transport vehicle, keeping a mental note of the path it took. Zojja had been right; the vehicle had been much faster than walking or running; within an hour, they had arrived outside a massive building. According to the map projected from Vini's wrist band, they were in the most northeastern part of Metrica Province.

Zojja stopped the vehicle about a hundred feet from the building. Built in a pyramidal shape like all asuran buildings, it towered above any other Vini had ever seen, save the Thaumanova Reactor in the western area of the province.

Vini jumped off the edge and landed on the soft grass. She could sense a distant scent of welded metal and oil from the building. Even at this distance, she could see the red glow that most likely came from Inquest golems.

"Are you certain you want to go alone?" Zojja asked, her golem stood behind her.

"I wish you would desist treating me like offspring," Vini said with a groan. "I'll be just fine, Zojja."

She shook her head, and then shrugged. "All right, I'll be stationed here."

Vini whipped her hood over her head, and said nothing else. She crept into the bushes and into the shadows, and approached the building as silent as a cat. Soon, she grew close to the outpost.

Now, she could clearly see the Inquest golems, their hulls made of darksteel, giving them a black color, and their power jewels were crimson, glowing eerily. If the golems turned her way, chances were she would be detected.

There were many Inquest guards patrolling in and out of the base. The security looked very tight, almost as if the Inquest were expecting someone, but who?

_ This is no good, _Vini thought. _I'm not skilled enough to stealth into this base. What are they protecting?_ Perhaps nothing, perhaps they were only keeping their main base in Metrica Province secure. But Vini felt there was another reason for such security. Something she could not put her finger on. _Maybe later, I'll find out._

She sneaked through the bushes and returned to Zojja. It took Vini a moment to find her because her vehicle was hiding behind a tree.

"You're back. Find anything?" Zojja asked her.

Vini frowned. "It's heavily guarded. Golems, guards, and turrets. There's no way I could have snuck in to see what they are hiding, let alone find anything about Teyo." She shook her head. "Not at least, without getting caught and killed."

She nodded at Vini. "Well, we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see what's happening at the Rana Landing Complex," she said, pressing a button on the control panel of the vehicle. It hummed and began to move.

"I'll confess that I'm impatient," Vini said, sitting on the edge of the transport. It turned around and hovered over the path back to Rata Sum—the same Vini had memorized. "I want Teyo dead... but... if she's not at the complex, there's no reason to head there."

"Correct."

"When does it start tomorrow?"

"I believe mid-morning, but we should arrive a little early just in case," Zojja said. "You should probably check on your brother while you're waiting."

"I was already planning to," Vini said, watching the path the transport hovered over.

-S-

Pol was resting in his private room when he heard the door to his dorm slide open. He sat up, and winced; his ear still stung painfully. "Who's there?" he called, his voice nervous. He swore he had locked his dorm.

To his relief, he heard his sister's voice respond, "it's me, Pol." He crawled out of bed, and slid open his bedroom door. Vini was standing just inside his main room, giving him a curious look. "Are you all right? You sounded frightened."

"I thought it might have been the Inquest," Pol said, smiling at his sister. "I was certain I had properly coded my door."

She walked over to him. "Silly," she said, kissing him on the forehead. "I have a key, remember?"

"Thank the Alchemy," he said, exhaling. "What are doing here, Vini?"

She giggled. "Checking on my little brother," she said. Vini cocked her head. "How is your ear functioning?"

"Better," Pol responded, still smiling. "Though, having half an ear... it's challenging to hear properly out of it," he added, frowning. "I want to kill Teyo." His words were dark.

Vini shook her head. "You're in no condition to fight," she said, also frowning. "You need to—"

"What about you?" Pol protested. "You're wounded, too, Vini!"

She shook her head. "I'm fine now, besides, what they did to you was far more excruciating than what they did to me," she said. Vini patted his shoulder. "Go rest; recuperate. I will enact revenge against Teyo for you... for the both of us."

"Wait, you sound as if you're going to face Teyo soon," Pol said with eager curosity.

Vini sighed. "Zojja found out about a supposed Inquest event in Metrica Province," she said, folding her arms. "I'm hoping Teyo will be there, although, I can't be certain. It starts tomorrow. But... I won't tell you the locale, otherwise, I know you will show up."

"But...!"

Vini kissed his forehead again. "Pol, I don't want the Inquest to harm you again. Or even kill you. They're too dangerous, and you're very injured."

"But... I am functional!" Pol protested with a growl. "Just because my ear stings a little is no reason to leave me behind! f you're heading there, so am I!"

Vini sighed; Pol would not let himself so easily convinced. "All right, have it your way," she said, defeated. "But I will protect you no matter the situation!" She rubbed her hands together anxiously. "I suppose you want to know where our trajectory is?"

Pol nodded eagerly, and felt a smile spread over his face. Perhaps he had a chance of killing getting revenge now. "Indeed!" he said.

"Rana Landing Complex in Metrica Province," Vini said, her voice betrayed her concern for Pol's welfare. "Be prepared for anything. We aren't certain what the Inquest is plotting over there."

"Of course," Pol said, still smiling. "I'm under the assumption if Teyo is there, you'll want to make the finishing blow?"

"Yes, however... we will have to see who manages to," Vini said to her brother with a nod.

_She's intent on killing Teyo, _Pol thought, noting her sister's angry expression. _Still, I at least have to get a shot at any of the Inquest; I can't forgive them._

"Pol, don't worry yourself, you'll get your chance to pummel some Inquest. We all will," she said, as if able to read his thoughts. She was his sister after all. She grinned. " Now, go rest for the day so you'll be at full combat capacity tomorrow."

"Right."

-S-

_ The next day..._

Vini, Zojja, Mr. Sparkles, and Pol arrived at the Rana Landing Complex in the morning. Zojja had also protested against Pol coming along with them, but Vini had explained the situation to her. She watched as he carried his rifle with pride.

_Let's hope this does not become a disaster. Everything needs to go according to protocol, _Vini thought, fingering her daggers. Hooded again, Vini didn't expect to hidden from the Inquest, regardless, she slid against the wall toward the entrance.

No Inquest. Was Zojja wrong? Moving closer to the entrance, she heard noise from within. It sounded like a party of some sort, making Vini wonder what was happening inside.

She didn't wait for the others, and instead slipped into the complex. Oddly enough, she still saw no guards. Instead, she saw a large gathering of asura around a raised platform that had four sets of stairs—one on each end. On top of the platform, Vini barely recognized her krewe's invention—it had been transformed into some sort of turret.

And before the turret was Teyo, looking over the audience. Fortunately, she didn't seem to notice Vini yet. She heard footsteps behind her, and saw Zojja and Pol nearly walking into the complex without thinking. Vini raised a finger to stop them.

"Refrain," she whispered. "I think this is a trap. We don't want to get caught up in it." Pol frowned, and Zojja bit her lip. They didn't protest, however, and Zojja stopped her golem.

Teyo spoke to the crowd. "Welcome, welcome! Prepare to be astonished by the one and only Original Astrospacial Displacement Zapper!" Vini grit her teeth at the word 'original.' "Just press a button, and your target is whisked away to any destination you choose! No receiving gate required, wonderful isn't it?"

The crowd of asura seemed curious, some even made a amazed gasps. The idea of a transporter warping someone to a faraway place without the use of asura gates was almost unheard of.

And it made Vini furious. She fingered her daggers, but kept to the wall, holding in her emotions. Sliding against it, she motioned to Pol, Zojja, and Mr. Sparkles to follow slowly. Perhaps Vini could assassinate Teyo while she was distracted.

Pol, however, blew their cover. "Run! It's a trap!" he yelled to the crowd. Vini cursed the Alchemy under her breath as Teyo saw them.

"Well, well," she said. "If it isn't my favorite experiments." She grinned with malice and looked at the uncertain crowd. "Now, it doesn't hurt, just watch! Behold, the Inquest's first large-scale demonstration!"

Vini shifted quickly from the wall all too late. Merchants, and citizens cried out in terror as the turret activated, and shot each of them with bolts of electricity. Teyo had spoken true; the entire crowd was gone.

"Those ignoramuses wouldn't listen," Zojja said, slapping her forehead.

"Ah, yes. Aren't sheep wonderful subjects?" Teyo said to them. "You're next." Her eyes flashed with malicious glee. "Where should I send you three, hmm? Perhaps..." She pointed at them. "To the Eternal Alchemy itself!"

She activated the turret again, and shot a bolt at Vini. With one swift motion, the thief rolled out of the way of the energy bolt. Zojja raised an arcane shield to absorb the attack, and Pol ran behind a pillar for cover.

"You can't run forever!" Teyo laughed.

"Get her!" Zojja commanded her golem, pointing at Teyo. Pol took a potshot at Teyo as she stood there, but the turret itself—like it was protecting its master—countered with a bolt of energy that struck him in the chest, and he vanished.

"No!" Vini roared. She dashed up the front stairs, rolling to dodge incoming teleportation bolts, at Teyo, daggers drawn, the thirst to draw blood in her veins. "Where is my brother?!" She jumped at Teyo, weapons raised to strike.

Her foe merely smiled as an unexpected bolt hit Vini. She expected it to hurt, but instead, it just warped her to a floor below Teyo. To her relief, she saw a confused Pol.

"What... happened?"

"We were teleported," Vini explained. _I hate to admit it, but she is a genius... but I'll show her who has the real intelligence around here!_

Then both Mr. Sparkles, and Zojja appeared next to them in a flash of electricity. Zojja shook her head vigorously and growled. "Kicking her down the stairs is not an option! We need to destroy that turret!"

"How?" Pol asked. "We can't even get close to it! Even Vini couldn't—!"

"Let's see if that thing has thermal detection," Vini interrupted. "Distract her while I stealth up there. I'll take apart that blasted machine!"

"Are you coming back up?" Teyo asked with a mocking voice. "I have a _lovely_ destination planned for all of you."

Vini lowered her voice. "Avoid getting hit," she said, glancing at Pol. "Especially you. I don't want to lose you."

"Vini..."

"No time for sibling affection!" Zojja hissed. "Let's go!" She raced up a ramp that was nearby, bringing her and her golem back to the main floor. Pol followed with vigor, his own eyes flashing with a rare sign of bloodlust.

Vini slipped into the shadows, and raced up the ramp. She barely saw Pol and Zojja keeping the turret at bay. She went to the far stairs and sneaked up the steps. Soon, she was behind the turret, and dropped a bag of blinding powder. It exploded, covering the turret and Teyo in black dust, and covering Vini.

Teyo let out a cry. "What in the Alchemy?! I can't see!"

Vini didn't respond, and instead slashed the turret with her daggers, exposing herself. Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately), the turret began to malfunction, launching teleportation bolts all over the room.

"You...!" Teyo growled at Vini, clearing the powder from her eyes. She drew her greatsword. "I hate resorting to physical violence, but I have no choice. You'll die first, Vini Yunio!" She rushed the thief and swung. Vini tried to maneuver out of the way, but the stairs were too narrow, and Teyo's blade slashed her across the chest.

Vini felt blood rushing down her chest, yet despite the searing pain, she jumped down to the main floor. She barely heard Zojja yell out: "Pol! Go to your sister! Mr. Sparkles and I will destroy the rest of the turret!"

Perhaps Teyo didn't hear, but with murder in her eyes, she continued to round on Vini. This time, while on the main floor, the thief was able to duck and dodge the wild greatsword swings.

"You little bookah!" Teyo growled again. "I'll cut you into microscopic pieces!" She kicked Vini to the floor and raised her sword to finish the job.

_Bang!_ Teyo stumbled forward. Vini took advantage of her foe's stunned state, and rolled out of the way, letting Teyo fall flat on her face.

But she was quick to recover. As Teyo jumped to her feet, she looked up the stairs and scowled. "You...!" Vini saw Pol at near the top of the stairs, reloading his rifle. Teyo rushed up the stairs, raising her greatsword to cut him down.

Then, the turret shot Pol, and teleported him away. Fortunately, Vini heard him grunt as he hit the floor below. Zojja and Mr. Sparkles backed down as another bolt came down and nearly struck them.

Teyo rose to the top. "Even when malfunctioning, you _still_ can't destroy this turret," she said, laughing. Then, Mr. Sparkles rushed up the stairs and smashed the turret with a powerful fist. Teyo let out a shocked cry, but slashed her greatsword at the golem, penetrating his arm.

_She's distracted! _Vini slipped into the shadows again, and ran up the stairs. Teyo faced Vini's direction, and brandished her greatsword again to strike her.

Too late. Vini stabbed her in the chest with both daggers. Teyo grunted, stumbled back, and tried to regain her balance.

"That's for stealing my invention!" Vini roared at her. She stabbed Teyo's left thigh. "That's for torturing my brother! And...!"

Teyo stumbled, nearly falling off the platform. Vini caught her, and pulled her head up by the hair. She brought a dagger to her neck. "... this is for Rata Sum." She slit Teyo's throat open.

The dead Inquest's body slid down the stairs, bumping into Mr. Sparkles and landing on the floor below in a bloody mess.

Vini exhaled, and sheathed her daggers. "And that's that!" she said, dusting off her gloves. The room began to blur slightly, but Vini stayed on her feet.

Zojja smiled. "Good job, Vini."

"What about all those asura?" Pol asked, concerned. "Where did they go?"

"Don't worry," Zojja said. "I'll track them down, I have an idea where they might have—Vini!" she exclaimed upon looking at her.

Vini grasped her chest. She could feel her blood staining the armor already. She blinked, and felt light-headed. Her vision blurred more furiously, and she heard Pol call out her name again before she fell into the cold, metal platform.


	7. Chapter 6: The Inquest's Revenge

**Chapter 6: The Inquest's Revenge**

_One week later..._

Vini stood across from a mirror in her private room. She was wearing an intricate, sleeveless robe of deep blue and dark green stripes along with a white sash around her waist. _I think I look perfect for tonight, _she thought with a smile. There was a minor sting in her chest, and she placed a hand on it, the pain reminding her of that week.

Her wound had been severe, and if it hadn't been for emergency blood-cell booster, she might have died, and she recovered. It was an expensive procedure, and fortunately, Zojja had decided to pay for it.

_ Bone-headed Inquest, if only I could kill them all, break all their inventions, and, ugh...!_ There had been no leads on them, save the base she saw a week prior.

_Nevermind, don't worry about that tonight,_ Vini thought to herself. She checked herself in the mirror again, not a speck of makeup on her was needed to be physical attractive. She had, however, cleaned and straightened her hair. _And n__o male can resist a strong intellect._ She grinned at herself, satisfied.

Exiting her dorm, Vini took a moment to admire the night sky. The lights of Rata Sum had been designed to avoid light pollution, so the stars were visible among the beautiful auras around the city.

The air smelled fresh and clean, a perfect night for walking the streets. A perfect night for her favorite way of spending it: with a male.

It wasn't long before she encountered a male asura. He was greasy-looking, probably working on some crude assignment that only starting students would make. _Too young._ She moved on—though Vini noticed that she caught his eye. _I'm not for you, _she thought, looking away.

She continued down the streets; peering in each direction for a potential mate for the night. Soon, she spotted a well-dressed asura. Opposed to female asura, males wore long capes around their necks, and handsome jerkins adorned with small energy crystals. Furthermore, he held in his hand a reading tablet—made of glyphic metal—it resonated a light blue glow. Vini smiled to herself and approached the male.

"Pleasurable evening, isn't it?" she asked. The male looked up, a little surprised, and blushed upon her appearance.

"Oh, excelsior! How are your endeavors progressing?" he asked.

"Better, especially when running into you," Vini said, placing her hands behind her back and smiling innocently. "I can tell already, you have quite an intellect."

"What makes you think that?" he asked, still a little pink.

Vini giggled and took a step toward him; she could see what was on the tablet: _Snaff's Greatest Contributions to Asuran Society._ "Well, merely look at what you're reading. Only the most brilliant of asura could understand Snaff. What's your name?"

"I am called Rem." A curious smile spread over his face. "You are keen-minded and observant. May I ask for your name?"

"Oh, it's not important at the moment," Vini said with a breathless voice. Another step. "Though, I'm sure, Rem, a male like you probably has several progeny." She was hoping he did not; she would not cross that line.

"Well, in truth, I don't," Rem said; he seemed a little sad. "I have yet to acquire any or a companion for that matter." His sadness turned to suspicious confusion. "Why do you want to know?"

Vini stepped close to him. "It was mere curiosity," she said. "I'm deeply sorry to hear that. Would you like to walk with me? I'm quite interested about your theories and insights you learned from reading Snaff."

He scratched his head. "Well, I am only mid-way through the book, so I haven't fully... wait a moment." He paused, his face growing suspicious. "You're Vini Yunio, aren't you?"

Vini bit her lip. _Blasted Alchemy! I need to take another approach._ She smiled, cloaking her frustration. "Does it matter?" she asked. "You look lonely, and I'm betting you're thrilled to share whatever you've learned from the book." She grew close to him. "I, especially, would love to hear about it," she whispered.

His stern look melted. "F-fine. I'll walk with you, but that's all we'll do for tonight, okay?" Rem said, composing himself.

_ He's following the bait, let's see if he bites. _Vini withdrew, and grinned a little. "Absolutely!" she said. "So... tell me, Rem... tell me all you've learned."

He began to walk, and Vini took his side. "Well, I heard you achieved highest honors in your class, shouldn't you already know about Snaff?" Rem asked, blinking.

"Yes, indeed," Vini said. "But I want to hear what _you've_ learned about Snaff." She winked, and Rem's face colored a little.

"Very well," he said. And he began to talk to her, at first hesitant, but as he walked with her, he became noticeably more relaxed.

Vini pretended to be surprised at some of his insights, but soon was actually enthralled by what Rem had learned. She started to listen more carefully.

"... he even tried to use the power of the Elder Dragons for the sake of Tyria," Rem told her. "But, he abandoned those designs because he felt those experiments were too unstable."

"I didn't know," Vini said, wide-eyed.

"What?" Rem asked, not stopping. "I surmised you had uncovered those topics at your academy." He looked shocked, and genuinely concerned for Vini.

"We covered several topics about Snaff, and I already knew about his theory that the Elder Dragons' power could be used. But were never taught that he actually attempted his experiments." Vini explained.

"Why would they hold such information back?" Rem asked.

"I propose a reason," Vini said, cocking her head and placing a finger on her cheek. "Our professors didn't want anyone to attempt repeating Snaff's projects. Despite the fact that he's known as our greatest mind, the idea of actually using the Elder Dragons' power is quite dangerous. I knew some ambitious classmates and if they had known, I would bet they would have tried." _Teyo would have._ She looked at Rem.

"Hmm... perhaps you are correct, Vini," he said, rubbing his chin. Rem was staring at her; intrigued. "I'm beginning to see how you made it to top of your class."

Vini smiled. "Why, thank you, Rem," she said, feeling quite satisfied. "I'm certain you performed admirably in your college."

"I-Indeed," he said, blushing. "I... confess that my performance in my college was nowhere near as great as yours. I only passed with a 4.50."

"Oh, don't be ashamed!" Vini said, she moved close to Rem, and rubbed his shoulder. "That is a perfectly good GPA for a male like you," she added, whispering in his ear. She stepped back, smiling.

"You truly think so?" Rem asked, surprised. Vini nodded. He smiled back at her. "Where do you live, by the way?"

_ I've got him._ "Oh, I live close by," Vini said, innocently. She placed her hands together and cocked her head. "Why do you inquire?"

"Curiosity," he said. "Mere curiosity."

"I will assist you, then," she said. She pointed toward the college of Synergetics. "My dorm room is over here."

"You still live at your college?" Rem asked, blinking.

"Yes, yes," Vini said, still smiling. "I haven't acquired the gold to find a place of my own yet. Would you like to see? It's quite amazing for a dorm room."

Rem seemed apprehensive for a moment, but then nodded. "But, after showing your room to me, I must be off."

_ Too late. _Vini frowned, acting disappointed. "Aw… all right. Follow me, I have many inventions I want to show you."

"I look forward to seeing them when we arrive."

Vini beckoned to Rem, and he walked beside her. She couldn't help but grin to herself; it was about time she had some relaxation.

And fun.

-S-

_ The next morning..._

Vini was grooming her hair with a simple comb. Gazing into the mirror, she felt satisfied with the night's events. _There should have been more, but one time suffices, _she thought. She remembered how Rem looked after the event. Pleased, yet a guilty look in his eye.

She heard footsteps behind her and glanced behind herself. Vini smiled at Rem, he was already fully dressed like the night before.

"Good morning," Vini said with a soft voice. She winked and then faced the mirror again.

"Ugh... I suppose," Rem said. "I feel guilty."

"Don't," Vini said, cheerful.

"How... old are you, anyway?" Rem asked, sounding nervous.

"Twenty."

"Well, at least I haven't committed a horrible crime," Rem said, as if more to himself than Vini.

"What? I passed college! What made you think I was too young, Rem?" Vini asked, continuing to groom herself.

"Well, you never know with a youthful genius," he said. "I'd... I'd better get ready for the council meeting soon."

Vini froze, and terror filled her heart. "Did you... just say 'council'? As in the Arcane Council?"

"Oh, yes. I was newly appointed—"

Vini spun around, and ushered Rem toward the door. "Um... it was great having you over, but you should really head to that meeting! Oh, and don't tell about this, it'll be our secret, all right?" Her breathing was heavy and rapid.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"N-nothing," Vini lied. "Have a great day!" She stopped pushing and opened the door for the confused asura. She smiled weakly at him.

"A-all right." The door slid open.

"You... have everything with you, correct?" Vini asked before he could take a step outside.

"Correct," he said. "Everything. Why are you so afraid?"

"D-don't worry about it," Vini said with an awkward laugh.

Rem paused, and then nodded. "Very well, thank you for your... um... hospitality, Vini," he said. He walked out the door and as soon as it slid close, Vini pushed herself against a wall as if she were hiding in the shadows.

_ I slept with a member of the council, _she thought with dread. _If anyone finds out... oh, blasted Alchemy, I've gotten myself in a wired mess!_ She ran to her to bathing room and cleansed herself.

After that, she put on her armor, armed herself with her daggers and her short bow. She rushed into her personal room and gathered all the essentials she would need for a long trip.

_ I'll have to convince Pol to leave the city. He's the only one who will forgive me for this. I just need to stay away from Rata Sum... for what? A year? By the Alchemy, where will I live? Maybe I'll head to the Grove and take the asura gate there to take me to Lion's Arch, where I'll hide._

Vini didn't bother finishing grooming herself. She opened the front door, used her code to lock it, and ran out of her dorm.

-S-

"You _what?!_" Pol exclaimed.

"Listen, if I knew he was part of the council, I wouldn't have touched him, Pol!" Vini protested.

"I can't conceive this!" Pol slapped his forehead. "Why, Vini?"

"I needed some relaxation... and entertainment after all we went through with Teyo," she explained. "Look, I apologize, but if I stay here I might be caught!"

Pol sighed. "And I surmise you want me to come with you?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"Yes," Vini said slowly. "You wouldn't be safe here either."

"No," Pol said, angry. "I'm not leaving. You can go on your own, Vini, but I'm staying in Rata Sum."

A tear broke from Vini's eye. "You're... not forgiving me, are you, Pol?"

"You continue to accomplish these... adventures of yours," her brother said. "And I continue to tell you that it will get you into trouble. Now, look, you are in danger."

Vini sniffled. "You're turning on me, too? Just like our parents? After all we've done for each other... how could you?" She turned away, not listening to Pol's protests, and headed out the door.

And then someone shoved her back.

She froze, and immediately regretted not wearing her hood. There were four asura standing before her, all donned in heavy armor and with tazer rods and pistols at their sides.

_ Peacemaker officers,_ Vini thought with horror. She put on her best smile. "Wonderful day, isn't it? Do you require my assistance?"

"Vini Yunio, you are under arrest," the first officer standing in front of her said. "Your actions are already regrettable in our society, and we only accepted it due to your genius, but to take a council member is a crime."

Vini's mouth twitched, and then, she heard Pol cry out, "wait! She didn't know the male was part of the Arcane Council!" She looked behind herself and saw her brother rushing out of his dorm. "She was ignorant of the situation."

"Be that as it may, she's still to be tried for her crime. Bind her," he ordered. The peacemaker officers advanced on Vini. "And I would not recommend any resistance." Immediately, two officers grabbed her and bound her hands behind her back with magical bracers.

"Wait! Isn't it only a crime if she were trying to gain leverage with one of the members?" Pol asked, his voice hasty. "If she didn't know then it's not any fault of her own!"

"Silence!" the first peacemaker officer snapped at Pol. "If you want to testify to her, you can come along to the council."

_Pol..._ Vini took a glance at her brother. His expression had softened, and he looked worried. He caught Vini's glance and bit his lip, wide-eyed as if to say: "I forgive you, and I'm sorry."

_Don't worry, Pol, I forgive you, too._ Then, she was kicked.

"Move!" growled one of the officers behind her. Vini grit her teeth, but obeyed, walking toward the portal to the Arcane Council which hovered over the city's center. As she was guided by the officers, Vini walked onto a portal onto the ground.

She swallowed, and this time, she dreaded being pulled into the asura gate, but she had no choice. Suddenly, she was torn into the gate, unable to resist.

-S-

Vini exited the asura gate, still flanked by officers into the council chambers. There, she saw notable figures. Councilor Ludo, Councilor Zudo, Councilor Aski, and she recognized Rem as well. He sat back in his chair, cowering at the sight of Vini.

The council chamber was a dark, and large room. The councilors sat in a semi-circle facing the asura gate. Vini didn't feel very welcome here, especially considering the circumstances. At either side of her flankers were also a pair of poweful golems.

Vini ignored Rem and gazed around. "Where's Canni?" she asked.

"Be silent before the council, man-eater!" the first peacemaker said.

Vini grit her teeth angrily, where was her mentor? Did something happen to her? Then, she noticed someone else in the corner. A male wearing a outfit similar to Zojja's, but lacking the goggles. His outfit was branded in red and black.

_An Inquest here?! What in the Alchemy?!_ She shot the Inquest member a vicious glare, and he noticed it, a sly smile spread over his face.

"Kudu! What are you doing here?" said a familiar voice. Vini looked behind at the asura gate and saw Zojja walking through. She was also glaring at the Inquest agent.

"I have... business with the council," Kudu said. "It's none of your concern, my dear. Oh, look, Vini's little brother has come, too. How amusing."

"You...!" Pol growled. "You let Teyo—!"

"Enough!" Ludo exclaimed. "We're here to discuss Vini's trial, not Teyo's disappearance."

Vini's rising anger over the council's decisions was beginning to break the surface. S_tay calm... Kudu is just probably here to harass the council or something. But who is he to the Inquest anyway? And..._

"Why did you let this rat into the council chamber?" Zojja hissed, pointing at Kudu.

"We have our reasons, Zojja. The Inquest are no threat to Rata Sum," Zudo started.

"No threat?!" Pol shouted. "Do you see my half ear?! Teyo, one of their commanders, had it serrated off slowly!"

"Silence!" Aski roared. "If you continue to disrupt the trial, you will be detained like your sister here."

Vini saw Pol stiffen, but he grit his teeth.

"Now then," Aski continued. "Vini Yunio, you've been accused with taking a council member with sexual acts in order to gain leverage in our government. What is your defense?"

Vini glared at Aski. _You're with them, aren't you?_ she thought, rage burning in her heart. "No. I did not sleep with Rem to gain any advantage in the government. In fact, I didn't even know he was a member of the council! Had I known, I wouldn't have touched him. Being ignorant of the situation should grant me a pardon."

The council members turned to Rem, who was looking terrified. "I... I... I was just curious—"

"Yes, yes, and you asked a question about it," Aski said. "Is it true that Vini was ignorant of your position in the council."

Rem swallowed. "Yes, that's why I asked! I was confused," he exclaimed.

"Relax, we're not accusing you," Aski said, waving it away.

"If I may," Kudu spoke up, he held out a tablet. "I need to interrupt the trial... or perhaps, say, give more information on her crimes."

Vini's eyes widened. "What are you Inquest planning now?! What did I ever do to you—"

"Quiet! Crimes?" Aski said. "I know of no other crime Vini has committed."

"Kudu... what you plotting?" Zojja asked with gritted teeth.

"Nothing I plotted, but what the young assassin has," Kudu said with a smile. "Councilors, you may have noticed that Councilor Canni is not here. That is because she has been murdered." He pointed at Vini. "By her own student via contract."

"What?!" Vini exclaimed. "I would never murder my mentor! You're insane!"

Aski, oddly enough, narrowed his eyes with suspicion at Kudu. "That is a very strong accusation, Kudu. Where is your evidence? Yes, Vini calls herself an assassin, but there have been no contracts on record."

Kudu walked over and handed over the tablet to Aski. "Here, it's a copy of the contract. Vini's DNA signature is written on it." The Councilor shot another suspicious glance at Kudu, but read it silently. As he did, his eyes widened gradually.

"Wh-what does it say?" Rem asked, swallowing.

"It basically states that Vini signed a contract to murder Canni without being noticed. The employer promised her 'swift escape and no trace of the murder on [her] hands.'" Aski looked up. "Bring her here. The DNA signature needs to be confirmed."

"Objection!" Zojja exclaimed to Vini's relief. "This has nothing to do with Vini's current 'crime.' If ignorantly sleeping with a member of the council can be called a crime. I also have seen Vini's interactions with Canni myself. She adores her, and I doubt she'd ever murder her. The DNA signature is obviously a fake."

"We will prove whether it is fake or not," Aski said, sighing.

"Wait... who was the employer?" Rem asked, licking his lips. "If... this is really a contract, then the employer's name should be stated on it."

Vini wanted to punch Rem, Aski, and especially Kudu. She understood, though, that Rem was delaying whatever the truth or falsehood was. But it didn't matter, the signature would be proven as a counterfeit anyway.

"Again, this has nothing to do with Vini sleeping with Rem!" Zojja protested.

"Oh? Does it?" Kudu asked with a sly voice. "What better way to make sure the murder was _hidden _from the eyes of the council than to seduce a member of it?"

"We've already had two witnesses that stated she didn't know Rem was—" Zojja continued.

"Enough! They are brother and sister," Zudo suddenly interjected. Her eyes were calm, yet had a glimmer of fire in them. "Of course one would defend the other. Kudu brings up an excellent point."

"An 'excellent' theory, you mean," Zojja hissed. "He doesn't have any evidence that Vini 'used' Rem to hide any evidence."

"And three of you—your theory—is just as incredible," Ludo said.

"Peacemakers, bring the accused to me!" Aski ordered again. "We need a thread of her hair to confirm the signature."

The peacemaker officers shoved Vini forward, and she reluctantly approached Aski. She glared at him. Despite that she knew it was a false signature, she couldn't shake a feeling of dread crawling through her body.

Vini winced as the thread was plucked from her head. The officer handed it over to Aski, who took out a DNA signature scanner—a device to show the signature implanted in every asura at the age of eight in order to enter the academy. It kept shady asuras from stealing identities.

There was a short moment as the device scanned the hair. Aski frowned. "The signatures match," he said.

"What?!" Vini, Pol, and Zojja all exclaimed.

"That's not possible!" Pol said.

"Again, the signatures match," Aski said, shooting Pol a warning glare. He looked at Vini. "So, you've not only committed a sexual crime, but also physical one—murder."

"I swear I did not murder Canni!" Vini growled. She glared at Kudu. "Why you do you blasted Inquest want me dead?!" The council gasped when Vini swore. "First, Teyo, then—"

"It's the mere truth," Kudu said, shrugging. "You committed murder, Vini Yunio, of not just any asura, but a councilor. My, my, what trouble you've gotten yourself into."

"Silence, Kudu," Aski said to him. "No one needs to taunt the criminal."

"I apologize," Kudu said with a bow. "That was unfair of me."

"Unfair?!" Vini roared. "What's unfair is how you Inquest—"

"Remove her," Aski ordered. "This is enough to prove you guilty of your crimes, Vini Yunio. You are sentenced to death by eradication in the morning."

They attempted to drag her away, but Vini struggled. "Kudu!" she glared at him, her heart in complete rage. "I swear... I _swear_ you will pay for this!"

"Knock her out," Ludo said. "I'm tired of her screaming."

One of the golems approached her, and the last thing she saw was its fist.


	8. Chapter 7: Evacuate, Search and Rescue

**Chapter 7: Evacuate, Search and Rescue**

_Two years ago..._

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"Vini, you've crossed the line this time!" Jiri said, glaring at her daughter.

Vini frowned. "It was only a class-mate," she said casually. "And he consented, had no steady, and—"

"We don't care!" Rark—Vini's father—slammed his fist onto the table. "You have been disgracing our family over and over again with these 'adventures' of yours!"

Vini folded her arms, and shot a glare at him. "I want to explore myself as a young adult. Don't I have that privilege? Besides that, my genius is truly showing; Zojja noticed my efforts under my mentor and _praised_ me for it!"

"Your filthy endeavors is more notable than your genius," Rark growled. "I'll admit I'm proud of your progress at the college, but I cannot uphold your actions any longer! You're going to get yourself into trouble one day."

Vini looked at her mother; she shared the same dark expression as her spouse.

"I think you're being unfair to me," Vini said.

"Unfair? Unfair!?" Jiri screamed. "That's it, I've had enough. Vacate this house immediately!"

"Wh... what?" Vini felt stunned. Where would she live? Tears broke from her eyes. "I... I don't understand you."

"Blasted progeny!" Rark swore, slamming the table again. "You're no longer our daughter. Leave. Now."

Vini scowled, sniffling. "F-fine! Have it your way! Go malfunction for all I care!"

-S-

_The present..._

She sniffled again, being held in the prisons of Rata Sum—the lower levels of the city where few went. It was a darker area than the rest of Rata Sum; no windows, just thick stone and metal walls. This room was massive, and Vini was plopped into the center of it.

She was bound in a clear, cylindrical cell by large energy chains that came from four directions and tied her at the center. Her arms were raised, and she could not move anything save her mouth, and eyes.

Memories of her parents disowning her flooded her mind. "Why...? Why didn't I listen?" she cried out.

"Silence, man-eater!" said one of the peacemaker guards flanking her.

Vini had been stripped of her armor, her weapons, and her equipment. She merely wore the same robe she had donned the night before. A painful reminder of her sin. _If only I had known..._ She thought, gritting her teeth.

"Hey! Who are—!" one of the peacemaker officers exclaimed. Vini barely saw him get knocked out by something... or someone. She heard the other run over behind her, but he, too, howled in pain before becoming silent.

"Who... who's there?" Vini asked, wondering if Zojja had come to rescue her.

"Who else?" said a familiar voice that disgusted Vini. Kudu stepped in front of her, along with several Inquest agents. "Enjoying yourself, Vini?"

"I'm going to _kill_ you, Kudu!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you're quite capable of doing that right now," he said, smirking. "It's a shame... there will be no one to protect your little brother once you've been terminated."

_Pol..._ Vini swallowed, fighting back the tears. "Why are you here, anyway?" she growled at him. "Are you just here to taunt me?"

"A little," Kudu said, rubbing his fingers together. "But, I have another reason for being here. Though, first, I suppose you want to know why Teyo wanted you dead?"

"Oh no, I'd never want to know that," Vini said. She raised her voice. "Of course I want to know, you rat!"

"Hush, you'll wake the guards," Kudu said, smiling quite pleasantly. "Teyo has desired your death since she became your rival. Because you acquired highest honors in your class, Teyo was jealous. We offered her a position in the Inquest, and she accepted on the terms that she would be given permission to kill you. We accepted."

"So, you wanted me dead? Why? This doesn't make any sense!"

"No, we didn't. We merely wanted to accept an intelligent asura into our krewe. Your death were her conditions. I prefer not to lose a potential member.

"She rose through the ranks quickly, too, and became one of my commanders. You murdered her, and therefore your death is now necessary."

Kudu paused. "However, I have an offer for you, Vini."

"Oh, and what's that?" she asked. "Let me guess, you want me to join you."

Kudu grinned maliciously. "Well, well, you are as insightful as they said you were. Little wonder you were able to get around with your sexual adventures," he said. Vini wanted to punch him. "Yes, the loss of your genius would be a shame to asura society everywhere. So... join the Inquest. We'll set you free. You'll need to change your identity, of course, but you could easily replace Teyo."

_Disgusting __liar__... he doesn't even care about his own krewemates!_ Vini thought, her anger boiling.

"Think about it: you would live, and your brother would be completely safe," Kudu said, extending a hand. "What do you say, assassin?"

"Come closer," Vini said softly. Kudu walked up to her cell, and she spat in his face. "That's my answer."

Kudu's smug smile was wiped from his face, replaced with an angry glare after wiping the saliva off. "A pity," he said. He backed away. "Very well, foolishly choose death, just like your mentor. We'll not meet again, Vini Yunio."

"Wait, Canni's alive?!" Vini exclaimed.

"For now," Kudu said.

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere down here... As if you have a proper way of rescuing her," Kudu said, his satisfied smile returning. "Farewell, have jubilation at the execution tomorrow, I'll be watching." He, and the Inquest walked out of Vini's sight.

Vini growled, and shouted, "_I swear, Kudu! By the Eternity Alchemy, I will__ drive a dagger through your throat__!_"

The Inquest agent or leader (as Vini assumed) didn't respond. Instead, there was uncomfortable silence. She began to weep; how could she enact revenge on Kudu if she was going to disintegrated? What about Pol? What would he do without her?

She heard footsteps approaching her, and she grit her teeth. "What do you want?!" she screamed. "Have you come back to torment me more?!"

"Vini, it'll be all right," said a voice.

"Pol?" Vini asked. "Is that... is that you?" Pol moved into her field of vision—as did Zojja. "What? Why are you two here?"

"To rescue you," Zojja explained, placing her hands on her hips. "Did you really think we'd leave you to be terminated?"

"You realize by setting me free, you'll also be putting yourself on death row?" Vini said. Regardless, she smiled, happy to see her brother and her friend.

"Perhaps," Zojja said. "But you were obviously framed, we have to figure out what happened to Canni."

"She's alive, though!" Vini exclaimed. "That is... if Kudu was telling the truth," she added, sighing.

"Wait, Kudu?" Zojja asked, blinking. "He was here?" She added with an angry growl.

"You didn't see him walk out on me?" Vini asked. Both Pol and Zojja shook their heads. Vini nodded, and then explained to them what happened. "... and before he left, he told me Canni was down here, somewhere."

"Stupid rat...! Very well, we'll have to discover her locale," Zojja said, tampering with the control panel to Vini's cell. Then, Vini noticed that her brother was carrying a bundle in his arms. She recognized her daggers, armor, and short bow.

"Pol! How did you get my equipment?"

"I asked for them," he said. "I told the council and the peacemakers I... wanted to keep them as a memento because—at the time—I thought you would be terminated. But Zojja led me down here, certain we could save you. I hid them as we passed the peacemaker officers."

"We told them we wanted to visit you before termination," Zojja added. "Though, I'm assuming the Inquest knocked out the ones here. Ah! Here we go!"

Vini's bonds loosened. The magical chains that held her in place vanished and she could move once again. She jumped out of the containment cell and onto the ground. "Yes, they did," she said, looking at the unconscious officers. She was almost grateful for their fate—she was getting tired of the title 'man-eater.' "So, what now?"

"I've known the council for awhile, Vini," Zojja said, taking the armor from Pol and handing it to her. "So, I have all their heat signatures. If Canni's alive and in this place, I can detect her heat waves. If she's here, then we have a chance to save two lives today and a chance to clear your name."

Vini smiled, and began to put on her armor, starting with the leggings and boots. "Well, trace it! Kudu suggested she was going to die soon!" The idea of her mentor being alive gave her hope, but there was still a risk that her life would end shortly, or that she was already terminated.

Zojja nodded, and put on her goggles. She tapped a button on the side of them, and looked around. A second passed and then she smiled. "Found her! She's alive in the west section of prison area. We have to hurry, so you'll have to put on your armor on the way."

"Indeed!" the assassin responded, placing her chest piece over herself. "Lead the way!"

Zojja nodded and the three ran out of Vini's prison room. Stopping right before the door where a couple of other peacemaker officers stood guard, Pol, Vini and Zojja exchanged looks.

"I'll render them unconscious," Zojja said. "Give me a moment." She took out a small circular device, and threw it between the peacemakers. It bounced across the floor, making a scraping noise. The officers turned and looked at it. Zojja then pressed a button on her armguard and the device exploded. The smoke cleared swiftly, revealing two unconscious officers.

"Good," Vini said. "They deserve it," she added with a growl.

"But..." Pol frowned. "They were merely doing their job as officers. I don't think they deserve it, Vini."

Vini shot him a look. "Anyone who calls me a 'man-eater' deserves it," she said, her voice was dark.

"But—"

"No time to argue, you two!" Zojja said, stepping between them. "We have to hurry or Canni could be dead by now!"

Vini slipped on her gloves. "Right! No way she will be terminated today," she growled again. They exited the south end of the prison and found themselves at a four-way cross in the center.

"West," Zojja reminded them. "That's where I detected the signature."

Vini nodded, whipping her hood over her head. She took the lead over to the west section. Suddenly, she stopped and pushed herself against the wall. "More peacemakers," she said. "They're guarding the entrance."

Zojja smiled and whispered, "you're are good at this. I would have needed thermal or echo detection to find them."

"I've had training," Vini whispered, smiling back. She caught a grin from Pol, and she returned it.

"Wait, those aren't peacemaker officers," Zojja said, she had put on her goggles again. "The heat signatures match up with Inquest agents."

"What...? Those rats!" Vini growled again. "Well, then." She took her daggers from Pol. "I'll just—"

"Wait, are they in peacemaker attire?" Zojja asked.

Vini peaked around the corner. "Affirmative," she said, frowning. "What is it? We can't kill them?"

"No," Zojja said. "We'll have to knock them out for now. And perhaps use them later to tell us what the Inquest is up to with Canni."

"Fine," Vini said, sounding defeated. She took her daggers from Pol anyway and sheathed them. "Here, give me my short bow." Pol nodded and handed the weapon over to her. Vini strapped it to her back. "I'm ready when you are."

In a similar manner to before, Zojja used a device to knock out the Inquest agents. However, the explosion was a flash of light instead. The Inquest agents grasped their faces and moaned. While their targets were blinded, Zojja took to one and whacked him upside the head, knocking him out cold. Vini shadowstepped behind the other, and used her fist to smash the Inquest agent's head, rendering him unconscious.

"Let's head inside, quickly!" Zojja said. "Ready, you two?"

Vini and Pol nodded at her. Vini noticed her brother had his rifle in his hands.

They approached the bars to the cell. From outside, Vini could see a group of asura and a similar containment tube in the middle. Zojja checked the bars. "Sealed. But I can open this," Zojja said, beginning to tamper with the terminal nearby. "This... could take awhile."

Vini peered around, and noticed that the walls were not completely flat, and that they did not stop on the ceiling. "I'm going to climb and get onto the ceiling. Maybe give them a little surprise," she said with a grin.

"I doubt there's a hole you could get through," Pol said, shaking his head.

"I'm sure Vini can find a way in," Zojja said. "I'll track your signature just in case, and then open a spot up for you if you can't find a way in. Now go!"

Vini nodded, and grasped the rough edges of the stone wall, pulling herself up onto the wall. She climbed and climbed and then reached the top. Pushing herself with her hands over the ledge, Vini landed her feet on top of the platform. To her surprise, it was made of grating and she could see through it.

The group of asura were Inquest agents, surrounding the empty containment cell in a circle. Vini could hear them discussing with one another.

"When do we get to terminate that councilor?" a female asked, sounding impatient.

"When the others are done extracting her information on the council for us," said a male. "Relax, we'll be rid of her once we have what we need."

"What about the other councilors?" a second male asked.

"Kudu said to kill them, too," the first said. "They aren't with the Inquest, therefore, they are expendable. Even Aski might have to die."

"But he's our representative!" a second female protested.

"Yes, but he doesn't agree with—"

Then, the prison bars slid open. The Inquest turned toward them, on alert. "Who's there?" asked the first male. Then, upon seeing Zojja and Pol enter, he smirked. "Oh, it's the 'master' genius and the man-eater's brother. And what do you want?"

"We want Canni returned to us," Zojja said, frowning at them. "You better hand her over, or we'll pummel you into the ground!"

The Inquest agents laughed. "There's only two of you, and four of us, you don't even have your golem nearby, 'genius.' That's fairly stupid of you," said the first male. Vini noticed his staff—he was a golemancer. Peering around for a way into the cell, Vini saw a weak section of the grating that looked like it could be broke open. She ran over to it.

"I think the only airheads around here are you four! Right, Vini?" Zojja said.

Vini smashed the weakened spot in the grating, breaking it, and jumped through it.

She made a three-point landing, got up and drew her daggers. She eyed the shocked Inquest agents. "You'd _better_ return my mentor to me, or I swear you'll all enter the Eternal Alchemy early!" She could now clearly make out the other three Inquest agent's roles. The first female was an assassin, the second female was a technician, and the second male was an extinguisher.

"She's free!" the Inquest assassin exclaimed.

"Kill them all!" the golemancer ordered, pointing specifically at Vini. She saw the Inquest assassin smirk, and then vanish in ribbons of black smoke. The other two ignored the direct command and headed for Pol and Zojja.

"You're going to regret this!" Zojja growled.

Vini prepared to shadowstep to the golemancer when she felt a presence behind her. Spinning around, she managed to parry a pair of enemy daggers with her own.

"They claim you're an excellent thief and assassin," the Inquest assassin said, her eyes glinting maliciously at Vini. "Let's prove that theory incorrect."

The Inquest assassin vanished again; she was clearly more skilled than Vini. Yet, the thief kept her guard up and watched for moving dust on the ground.

She didn't see any, instead, she head the sound of someone appearing behind her. Vini spun around and deflected one dagger, and then barely avoided the other aiming for her head.

"You _do_ function well," the Inquest taunted her. "But not good enough!" A kick connected with Vini's shin, and the pain spiked. The Inquest assassin then took the opportunity to trip Vini with a swipe of her leg.

Vini hit the ground on her back, and her foe hurled one of her daggers at her head. Vini whipped her arm in front of her face and felt a sharp pain as the dagger dug into her arm. The Inquest assassin vanished again.

Growling, Vini got to her feet, not bothering to pull out the dagger, and she stood still, and listened for movement. She heard something creeping up behind her, and then Vini spun, driving her daggers into the air.

The Inquest assassin appeared with a surprised look on her face; Vini's daggers had implanted themselves right into her foe's chest.

"You're right, I am _good,_" she said, grinning at the Inquest agent. Vini pulled her daggers out with rough force, and her foe crumbled to the ground, squirming. Vini pulled out her enemy's dagger in her arm, and then drove it down into the Inquest's neck.

Grunting and wincing, Vini held her right arm tenderly with her other.

"I should have helped her," said an irritated voice before her. Vini opened her eyes and saw the golemancer standing exactly ten feet and four inches from her. "Oh well, I can kill you myself."

_Blast it! That rat of a female caused enough structural damage to my arm!_ Vini growled at the Inquest agent. "Right, let's see you attempt it! You'll fail, like you most likely did in college!"

"Bold words," the golemancer said. He charged the end of his staff and flung a bolt of fire at Vini. She shadowstepped behind him, but he spun around and smacked Vini in the head with his staff. "Ah, a bruise? How that will ruin your 'beauty.' Shame, shame."

"Silence!" Vini hissed, she ducked another strike and stabbed the golemancer's leg. He stepped back with a grunt, his leg bleeding, and launched an ice spell at point blank.

It slammed into Vini, nearly freezing her. The cold stung her arm's wound, but it was not harsh enough to disable it. She fought the pain and the chill. The golemancer grinned at her and stepped back again, preparing another spell.

Vini jumped over his head, slashing both daggers into his body with a spiral motion. She landed behind him and then spun around. Vini leaped again with her off-hand dagger aiming for her enemy's chest.

Instead, her dagger met the wood of the staff. The blade pierced the staff's wood and nearly broke it. The golemancer stumbled back, and then shot a bolt of lightning at Vini.

Vini backflipped and evaded the lightning. She hurled her off-hand dagger at the golemancer. Her foe raised his staff to block the attack, and the dagger connected, shattering the middle of the staff. The dagger landed on the ground in front of the Inquest agent.

Her opponent was distracted for a second, and Vini took that second to drive her other dagger into his chest. She pulled the weapon out, growling. The golemancer gasped and coughed up some blood. He backed away from Vini.

"Even if you terminate us... Canni will still die. You can't save her now!" The golemancer coughed violently again and then fell face-first into the floor.

The cold began to wear off, and Vini checked on Pol and Zojja. Pol was pinned by the Inquest technician to a wall next to the cell's open bars. The Inquest agent wasn't having much success as Pol used his rifle as a blunt weapon to smash her face in.

Zojja was handling the extinguisher easily. She kept circling the Inquest agent, avoiding his turret's shots, and she repeatedly lashed him with her lightning whip.

Vini looked toward Pol again, and to her alarm, saw that he had been disarmed! The technician was about to drive her blade into his chest. Vini charged the technician, screaming to catch her attention. It worked, the Inquest agent turned around and raised her sword to parry.

Then Pol kicked the technician's back, causing his foe to howl and lower her weapons.

_Thanks, Pol!_ Vini thought as she stabbed the technician in the head and in the chest. The technician slumped to the ground, dead.

"Good job," she said to her brother with a smile. "That was a perfect synergy between us!" Vini yanked out her daggers. "Let's help Zojja!" Pol nodded at her, and picked his rifle.

"Wait!" the last Inquest agent exclaimed. He raised his hands in the air. "I surrender! I'll tell you where Canni is, just let me function longer!"

"I don't think—" Vini started with grit teeth. She wanted to draw his blood, and end his pathetic life.

"Stop!" Zojja ordered. "Let's listen to him." She turned her flaming eyes toward the cowering Inquest. "Where is the councilor?"

"She... she's in the room shielded by the wall opposite of the prison's bars," the Inquest said, shaking. "It's a secret passage."

Vini stepped right into face, growling. "And how do we get inside? Answer me!" She threatened him with one of her daggers.

"Vini!" Zojja exclaimed.

"Y-you can either b-break it, or use this," he said, handing a transparent cube to Zojja. "You turn the top, and it'll open the door. C-can I l-leave now?"

"And let you inform Kudu?" Vini said with rage. "I think not!" She saw Zojja move toward her, but Vini was faster. She drove her dagger into the Inquest agent's head and then ripped it out violently.

"B-but... y-you..." he managed to spurt out before falling to the floor, dead.

Vini suddenly felt a fist slam into her cheek. She stumbled to the side and glared at her attacker. "Zojja! Why in the blasted—!"

"We promised him his life," Zojja said, sternly. "I know what the Inquest did to your brother, but you don't need to be so bloodthirsty about it!"

She rubbed her cheek tenderly, glaring at Zojja.

"Vini," Pol said softly. She turned and looked at him; his eyes were wide with concern. "Your behavior... was frightening to watch. I remember how painful being tortured was... but do you want to be as brutal as the Inquest?"

She paused, guilt wrapping around her heart. "You're... you're right. I apologize," she said. Vini took her brother in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I frightened you, Pol." She released him. "But... even so, he had to die. If we had let him live, there's a ninety percent chance that he would have informed Kudu."

Zojja stared at Vini. "We still promised him life, Vini," she repeated, still stern. "And we could have negotiated with him to make certain Kudu wouldn't have known. Not all of them are as evil as Teyo or Kudu."

Vini looked down. "Right... I should not have..." She stopped, her eyes widening. "Canni! Lecture me later! We have to rescue my mentor!"

"I was about to mention her," Zojja said. The three ran over to the back wall. "All right, so the agent said to twist the topmost side of this cube. The inquiry is... which side is the top?" She searched the cube, twisting every side. Then, as she rolled it in her hand, she turned a section of the cube.

A section of the wall moved back and then slid up into the rest of the wall, revealing a deep path downward. They began to descend it, following the ramp that led down. There were dim, blue lights across the walls, which gave enough light to see.

"This wasn't in the blueprints, I'll bet," Pol remarked.

"Actually, they were," Zojja said, her voice growing grim. "This is one of the interrogation rooms. They're kept in the back of each cell for—"

Vini raised a hand to silence her, and she heard voices below. The thief took a careful step down, and could make them out.

"Are you going to continue playing these games with us, Canni or should we just terminate you here?" said an irritated male voice.

Vini's heart raced, her mentor was alive.

She heard Canni laugh. "If you kill me now, you never learn my secrets. What information can I offer you? Plenty. Will I grant it to you? No, I won't."

"Perhaps some more disintegration of sections of your body would be sufficient?" said another male voice. "The Pain-Instiller XL has plenty of energy left. Maybe a sensitive region?"

Vini bit her lip, and dropped her daggers intentionally. They made a clattering noise as they slid down the ramp. She drew her short bow, and took to the shadows.

"Who's there?!" the first male voice exclaimed.

"Did someone discover us?" the other said.

Vini slipped down to see two Inquest agents flanking Canni. She was strapped to a metal table. Vini prepared an arrow with a net around it, and aimed for the agents. Before she could fire, however, spikes rose from the ground, nearly impaling her, yet exposing her. Her arrow dropped into the spikes, and splintered into pieces.

"You!" one of the agents exclaimed. "It's the man-eater!"

_Blasted...! _"You two are not vacating these premises," Vini said threateningly. Zojja and Pol ran over and stood at her side. "Set her free. Now." Her tone of voice was less vicious; she wanted to hold back for Pol's sake.

But the two Inquest torturers had an evil glint in their eyes; the same type that Teyo had. Unforgiving and cruel.

"Oh is that so, man-eater?" said the one on the right. "On the contrary, you'll all cease to function!" The torturer pulled out a tazer. He slammed it into Canni's chest, and she howled in agony.

"Stop it!" Vini roared, arming another arrow. Her wounded arm complained against it, but she grit her teeth, ignoring it.

"Move, and your precious mentor will die," the other threatened, he pointed to the 'Pain-Instiller XL'. "This wonderful device can terminate any living if all its energy is consumed."

Vini grit her teeth and clenched her free fist. _What do I do?_ she thought. She peered around. "What do you want?" she asked, trying to distract them while her mind formulated a plan.

"I suppose it won't hurt to tell," said the Inquest agent on the right. "Canni has... valuable information on the council. The location of an archive that keeps records on the Arcane Council. Using it... Kudu could easily take over Rata Sum. All we need to do is... exterminate the council members."

Zojja growled angrily. "That's not happening! If you kill Canni now, you won't obtain that information."

"You are correct!" said the Inquest agent on the left. "That's why we'll just end your lives now." The agent on the left pointed the Pain-Instiller XL at the three. "This will be fun." The other Inquest agent picked up a serrated blade—the same type that was used to torture Pol.

_That's it!_ Vini thought, looking up the barrel of the Pain-Instiller XL. "Zojja, Pol, distract them," she whispered to both of them. "Trust me." She took out a cluster bomb and tied it to her arrow.

"You better tell me how Kudu is going to exactly take over Rata Sum, or I'll rip your ears off!" Zojja yelled. The Inquest agents didn't flinch, but their attention was on her.

Vini raised her bow, and pulled the arrow back.

"Hey!" she heard one of the Inquest shout. "We told—"

Too late. She let go, and the cluster bomb shot into the barrel of the Pain-Instiller XL. A loud explosion echoed through the room, and the device began to malfunction. It hummed violently as its parts crackled sparks. The barrel was spinning, the hull was shuddering, and a small part here and there fell off.

"Quick! Evacuate!" said one of the Inquest agents. They ran for the door, but Vini, Pol and Zojja didn't move. "Get out of our way!"

Pol slammed his rifle into the head of one of the agents, knocking him out, and Zojja shocked the other one using her own tazer, knocking the agent back toward the malfunctioning torture device.

The violent humming grew louder and louder, and Vini realized her error: Canni was in the blast radius. Dropping her short bow, Vini grabbed her daggers, shadowstepped over to her mentor, and sliced her leather bindings. She smiled at her, but Vini shook her head. She grabbed her arm, and pulled her off the table.

Canni stumbled off just as the XL exploded, destroying the table. Shards of metal flew in all directions, threatening to harm anyone in their path. Vini and Canni both were sent flying forward from the force of the blast.

Vini felt herself bounce against something soft, and she opened her her eyes to see a magical net in front of her. "Thank you, Zojja," she said.

"No time! We need to leave!" she exclaimed as the room shook. Stone shards were falling from the ceiling. Pol ran over and pulled Vini to her feet, and Zojja pulled Canni to hers.

They ran, and they heard another loud explosion as the room collapsed behind them. They heard a couple of screams from below, and then silence.

"Phew, that was too close," Vini said, gasping. A_nother short bow __eliminated__._ She landed on her hands and knees, her arm was burning with pain. She winced and grasped it.

"Indeed," Canni responded. She coughed.

Vini turned to her and asked, "are you injured badly? My ears! What did they do to you?!" She saw that her mentor was missing a forearm, and on her other hand, a finger.

"They removed sections of my body," Canni said. Vini could tell she was in great pain despite the fact she was smiling. "Thank you, Vini. I owe you my life now."

"No, no, don't concern yourself with that," she said.

"You're also wounded," Canni said. "We...!"

Vini shook her head. "Not... not now." With all her adrenaline gone, she felt faint. _I can't... collapse now. I __need__ to be strong!_

"What in the Alchemy happened here?!" exclaimed a voice. Vini turned, holding her arm tenderly to see Aski flanked by two peacemakers. "Canni! You're... alive?"

"And functioning," she said, exhaling. "Thanks to Vini, that is."

"Wait a moment, she and... the others rescued you?" Aski said in disbelief. "I thought... you had been assassinated by Vini."

"And who gave you that information?" Canni asked.

"Kudu," Aski said. "He presented a supposed contract between an employer and Vini to kill you. I was suspicious at first, but... then the DNA signatures matched. How...? Are you a hologram?"

"Hardly," Canni said, her voice beginning to sound irritated. "Can't you see I am wounded?"

Aski looked at her, and his mouth gaped. "Who...?"

"First, where's Kudu?" Vini spoke up.

"He's in the council chambers," Aski said. "And if he falsified your signature somehow then..." His eyes widened. "My ears! Officers! Help the wounded! I must return to the council!"

The peacemaker officers obeyed and went over to Vini and Canni. Each officer wrapped his respective asura's arm around his shoulder. Vini felt odd, being assisted by a peacemaker. Nevertheless, she smiled with appreciation at him.

"You're not going alone," Zojja said to Aski, her voice was stern. He stopped. "We have to present Vini and Canni before the Arcane Council to clear our assassin's name."

Aski turned around, and sighed. "I suppose you're correct, Zojja. Come with me, all of you," he commanded.

_Bone-headed Inquest councilor... ordering us around when—_ Vini felt a gentle push from the officer, and she nodded. All of them—Vini, Canni, Zojja, Pol, Aski, and the officers made their way out of the prison as quickly as they could.

-S-

Aski was the first to enter the council chamber, and Vini entered second, guided by the officer. Kudu stood near Rem, who did not look comfortable. His eyes stared nervously at Kudu. Zudo and Ludo were out of their seats conversing with Kudu when they saw Aski. Vini caught a glimpse of the fiery rage in his eyes as he confronted Kudu.

"You! Liar and forger!" he exclaimed at the Inquest leader, pointing.

"What are you talking about, Aski?" Zudo asked, looking baffled. "Relax! Kudu has..." She looked over to see Vini. "Why is _she_ here?"

"I'm here because Kudu needs to see Canni—alive and fully functional," Vini said with a grin. _Well, mostly functional_. She felt satisfied at the councilors' shocked expressions. Kudu's face drained of color.

"Canni? Are..." Ludo started, but then looked behind Vini. "Canni, you're aminated?! How?"

"It's a long story," Canni said. "To make it short, the Inquest captured me and tried to extract sensitive information on the council. Vini and her allies rescued me. The only person who needs to be arrested and terminated is _him_." She pointed at Kudu.

The Inquest leader glanced around, and a dark smirk crossed his face. "Well done, Vini Yunio," he said. "But this isn't the end! Just watch!" Kudu tapped a button on his arm, and it began to rain, threatening to flood the chamber.

She looked up and saw a device that was familiar to her. _Wait... that's my first invention! __My Transatmospheric Converter!__Modified, but! _Vini thought, shocked. "Kudu! Why, you rat!"

"Farewell!" he said before vanishing.

"Quick, shut it down!" Rem cried out, he was getting soaked.

_If I hadn't lost my short bow!_ Vini thought angrily. The water was running into her arm, creating a sharp, flowing pain in it.

"Don't worry, I have this under control!" Pol said. Vini looked to see her brother aim his rifle at the weather-changing device. He fired, and made a direct hit on the device's hull. It exploded into pieces that rained down onto the council.

Zojja ran into the center and channeled a large Arcane Shield, deflecting the sharp fragments away from all the asura in the chamber. She stumbled back as the shield faded, appearing drained.

The converter was no longer functional, and the rain stopped.

Rem exhaled with relief. "I'm grateful that's over," he said. Vini and he exchanged glances, and he blushed. She rolled her eyes.

"The Inquest are clearly a threat to Rata Sum. But as for recent events, explanations are required," Zudo said quite harshly. She frowned.

"We'll explain everything. Don't concern yourself," Canni said with a smile. "Let's have our Savant begin." She looked at Vini.

"Wait, 'Savant'?" she asked in shocked wonder. She heard many gasps of protest in the room.

"I was thinking along the same lines, Canni," Zojja said, looking at her. "Vini has earned that title."

"Indeed," she said. Canni looked at Vini again. "You've shown intellectual prowess and superior thinking for a long time, my student. It's high time you earned that title."

She beamed. "Thank you," she said. "I'm honored."

Ludo sighed and shrugged. "Well, Savant Vini, give us a proper explanation. The council has plenty of questions for all of you."

Vini nodded, still feeling weak. Yet, she forced herself to speak, starting with Kudu's entrance to her cell.


	9. Chapter 8: Something New

**Chapter 8: Something New**

Vini stood outside the asura gate to the Arcane Council. She leaned against a transparent railing, and below, she could barely see the Accountancy Sector with all its banks, trading posts, and more. She looked up and sighed; it had been a rough day for her.

However, she found some joy in the fact that she was a Snaff Savant now. Smiling a little to herself, she felt proud; proud that Canni was her mentor, and that Zojja was her friend. What would Vini do without them?

Her arm was no longer wounded thanks to a healing salve Zojja had provided her. It still stung, but the arm was not bleeding anymore.

Vini gazed upon the garden rocks surrounding the three bridges that spanned over the lower levels of Rata Sum. They were diamond shaped structures, with the top separated from the bottom. Between the two, laying on the lower part, were white bushes of flora. They were more for admiration than anything else, a sign that even the asura respected nature in some form.

She heard someone walk up to her and she noticed a male standing next to her. Rem.

"And what do you want?" Vini asked, not looking at Rem. "If you're anticipating any more 'fun' like last night, you're deluding yourself."

"I... I apologize," Rem said. He sounded ashamed. "I should not have inquired."

"Indeed, you should not have!" Vini growled. She glared at Rem. "Because of you, I was nearly _executed!_"

"I-I didn't mention you by name, though, at least, not at first," Rem said, licking his lips. "Vini, when you pushed me out the door, I was left confounded. I had little idea why you were so afraid. So, I inquired of the council about... what happened. The others pressured me and pressured me and I gave in, telling them it was you. I felt even more guilty as I observed them send the peacemakers away to arrest you."

Vini snorted. "You gave in...? Ugh!"

"I don't have much a back-bone, I'll admit," he said. Vini saw him hanging his head. "All I have is a great intellect."

"I already observed that," Vini said roughly. "Look, Rem, I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

Rem looked at her, shocked. "T-truly? But... think about it," he said, pleading. "If you hadn't been arrested, Kudu might have presented his forged evidence anyway. You would have been arrested, tried for murder, and then executed regardless. And Canni might have been killed by the Inquest." His eyes were wide. "Please forgive me."

Vini's anger toward Rem was still boiling. Yet, despite her irrational thinking, her heart whispered to her. _Just forgive him._ Vini sighed, and looked at him again. "All right, you have a good point. So, you're forgiven. But I'm not sleeping with you again."

"Th-thank you, Vini," Rem said, sighing with relief. He smiled. "I did not expect you to do so. But... after what happened, are you still planning on more... uh... adventures?"

"Yes," Vini said, folding her arms. Her anger at Rem abated. "I didn't listen to my parents two years ago when they told me my behavior would land me into serious consequences, but... I still need to explore. I will be cautious from now on, though, to make sure whomever I decide to charm is not a member of their government."

"I understand," Rem said, nodding. He paused. "Vini, I have a question, if I may?"

"Go ahead."

"Last night, you inquired if I had any progeny, why was that?" he asked.

"I have some rules I follow concerning my sexual exploration," Vini said, not looking at him. "First, I do not commit incest, and anyone who suggests otherwise will feel my wrath. I would never sleep with Pol. Second, I never touch a married male because I believe infidelity is wrong. Third, I never sleep with anyone who has a steady for the same reasons."

"Ah, that makes perfect sense, then," Rem said, rubbing his chin. "I suppose now your fourth rule will be avoid anyone with a position in the government?"

"Correct," she said. There was a pause between the two, and then Vini spoke. "How's Canni?"

"The council is purchasing some cybernetic repairs for her lost forearm and finger," Rem explained. "Otherwise, she seems to be in good health. I'm surprised, she has more stamina than I've seen in any council member."

"Indeed," Vini said with a satisfied smile. "My mentor was always very cheerful no matter the situation. And... what of Aski? What are they going to do with him?"

"Nothing," Rem said.

Vini gripped the railing with tight fists and clenched her teeth. "What?! He's a member of the Inquest!"

"True, but he did confront Kudu," Rem said. "And he's also the one preparing to spread the news to Rata Sum about you. He's going to make you into a hero, Vini."

Vini blinked. "How odd. I'm befuddled by his actions; I thought he hated me," she said, scratching her hair. "And the council... they didn't seem very pleased with my explanation."

"I don't know," Rem said. "Regardless of the situation, you'll have a better reputation in Rata Sum. You won't have to vacate the city."

_ Yet, I want to,_ Vini thought. "There will still be asura that despise me, Rem, no matter what they are told. Many don't even listen to the council. I'm still a target."

"Rata Sum will always be your home, Vini," said a voice from behind. Vini looked and saw Pol standing a foot away, smiling. "It doesn't matter if they hate you or not, this is your home."

Vini sighed and then nodded. "I suppose you're right, Pol." She walked over to her brother and held him in a tight embrace. "Thank you." She released him.

"Vini... I... um... never apologized for rejecting you," Pol said, shuffling his feet. "I..."

"Be silent, Pol. It's all right," she said, giving him a gentle smile. Pol's expression suddenly changed to one of surprise. "What's—?"

"Mother? Father?" Pol asked with a gasp.

Vini's eyes widened and she spun to see her former parents to her right, standing on a bridge. "What... what in blasted Alchemy are you two doing here?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. "You didn't come to see me executed, did you?"

"Sharp-tongued as ever," Rark noted. But he didn't frown, instead his, and Jiri's expressions were sober. "We... in a way, indeed came to see you. It was obvious that you would inadvertently be punished for your actions, but... to be executed?"

"We could not conceive that you were employed to assassinate your mentor," Jiri interjected. "It's just not probable, not reasonable. We knew Kudu had to be lying somehow."

"He forged the document," Vini said, her arms were folded. "I can't theorize how he did it, but he did." She paused, feeling slightly angry. "Just what are you here for? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Daughter..." Rark said. Her eyes widened, and her arms dropped as her father hugged her. "We apologize for how we've treated you. Your mother and I have been thinking these past two years. And when we heard about your success in the academy, we were very proud. We... merely didn't know how to approach you."

"Please forgive your father and I, Vini," Jiri begged.

"You called me 'daughter'," Vini said slowly. Tears broke from her eyes. "Very well, father, mother... I accept your apology."

Rark let go of her, and smiled.

"Did you hear?" Pol said, stepping between Rark and his sister. "Vini's a Savant now!"

"What?" Jiri said, shocked. "You're a Savant?"

"Zojja and Canni both agreed to give me the title," Vini explained, grinning proudly.

"From Zojja, too?!" Rark exclaimed. Vini nodded. "What an honor... I'm so proud you are our daughter."

She was happy; the joy she saw in her parents eyes made her smile. Such jubilation was something she had not seen in years.

"I'm glad the both of you are my parents," Vini said, with a quiet voice.

"What a wonderful reunion," Rem remarked. She looked at him and sighed.

Jiri glanced at Rem. "You belong to the council, correct?" she asked. Rem nodded, appearing anxious. "You were the one that Vini—"

"Indeed, I am," Rem said, his voice filled with shame. "I didn't mean to—"

"All right, let's refrain from berating the poor councilor," said a voice. Zojja came into view. Rark's and Jiri's jaws dropped. She regarded them, and then walked over to Vini. "Here, open your hand." She blinked and did so; Zojja dropped some coins into it.

"What?" Vini's eyes widened. "Fifty silver?!"

"Go purchase yourself a new short bow," Zojja said with a rare smile.

Vini stared at her. "You're pulling my ears, aren't you? Short bows do not require this amount of money!"

"Then, acquire some new armor along with it," she said, frowning. "Don't complain when someone gives you a gift." Zojja folded her arms. "Show _some_ gratitude."

"I apologize," Vini said, hanging her head. "Thank you, for saving my life, and for this gift." Zojja nodded at her. Vini pocketed the coins, and then turned around to leave when she heard her friend speak.

"Oh, there's something you need to know," she said. Vini faced her. "It's about Varkk."

"What about that half-brained idiot?"

"He's a member of the Inquest."

Vini's eyes widened. "Wait, _what_?! I've been working with the Inquest?!"

"Not quite," Zojja said, raising a finger. "He became a member when your krewe's invention was stolen. I haven't located him yet, but he's lurking about somewhere."

"Are you stating that he was the reason Teyo...?"

"Indeed, if it weren't for him, you would have won the prize in the first place."

Vini was fired up again. "That... that blasted rat!" she exclaimed. "Oooh! I want to get my hands on his ears and just rip them off!"

Zojja sighed. "Anyway, I'll be in touch with you soon. There's something else I want to share with you," she said. She walked away from the group and headed down the bridge to the southwestern asura gates.

_I wonder what Zojja is suggesting? _Vini looked at her parents, and blinked. "What?"

"You conversed with Zojja as if you were her close friend," Jiri said, looking absolutely shocked.

"Indeed, I did," Vini said. "We assisted each other many times through the past couple of weeks, she saved Pol's life and mine. We owe her a friendship at the very least."

They nodded. Vini returned the gesture and then turned to head to her dorm.

"Wait, Vini," Rark said, extending his hand. "Come home."

She froze, and then slowly turned her head toward her parents. "... what?"

"You're welcome home now," Jiri said with a smile. "We have your room prepared for you."

Vini frowned sadly, and paused. She shook her head, and said, "I can't. You'll hate me again. I... I'm still planning on exploring my life." She looked away, and glanced upward. "I need to live in my own place."

"I... see," Rark said. He looked down and then back at Vini. "You're not planning on surrendering that desire anytime soon. Well, regardless, you'll still welcome at home whenever you wish."

"Thank you, father," Vini said with a small smile. "I need to leave now. I'll... meet with you two again." She glanced at Pol. "Thank you, again, for assisting Zojja in rescuing me." She waved to her family, nodded at Rem, and then set off for her dorm.

-S-

_A few days later..._

"I thought I directly indicated to him that I am not interested!" Vini said to herself, gripping a letter from Rem. He had changed his mind. She sighed, this wasn't the first time a male had sent her a love letter trying to win her affections back. _He enjoyed me far more than he should have, well, Vini, you have no one to blame but yourself. _She dropped the letter into her shredder, and walked into her bedroom.

Using a mana-based card, Vini deactivated the shielding around her inventions compartment. She pulled out a small, circular device with a clip to fit on her belt. _Just need to make some final adjustments. _From a cannon to a belt switch, her cloaking device had come a long way.

She resealed her compartment, and took a mana potion she had been saving for almost a week just for her new invention. Using a funnel, Vini emptied the potion into a small hole in the cloaking device. Sealing the cap, she decided it was time for an experiment.

Wearing her normal academy outfit, Vini walked outside her dorm and onto the streets of Rata Sum. Her device clipped to her belt snugly.

Vini looked up and down the streets, and to her surprise—and a feeling of mixed fear and pleasure—she saw Rem walking toward one of the bridges that head to the Arcane Council chamber. He was wearing a well-tailored outfit—similar to the one when she first met him—in a deep purple, with a pair of crystals flanking his neck. He didn't notice her.

_Why don't I take advantage of his interest in me?_ She called out to him, "Salutations!" Rem stopped in his tracks and looked over; a surprised smile on his face.

"Oh, Vini!" He began to walk over to her. Vini smirked to herself and toggled the switch on her device. Rem froze, and glanced around in confusion. "Uh... Vini? Where are you?" he asked—perhaps a little too loud.

She resisted the urge to snicker, and walked toward and then around him. Rem's head darted in every direction as he heard the footsteps. But Vini knew he couldn't see her. _It's working perfectly!_ she thought.

Vini stood in front of the baffled Rem, and then rolled sideways. Rem's eyes shot in her direction, but again, she was invisible to him.

Satisfied with her invention's performance, Vini walked, with it still active, back to her dorm.

"Vini? Oh, there you are! Where did you teleport off to?"

She stopped, and glanced at Rem; he was looking straight at her. _Blasted Alchemy! It burned an entire potion's worth of mana within sixteen-point-three seconds?! I need to work on its mana burning efficiency._ She forced a smile. "Uh, hi, Rem. How are your endeavors progressing?"

"Smoothly," he said, staring. "You're looking quite... uh... beautiful today."

Vini's eye twitched. "Thank you," she said flatly.

"Did you... um... get my letter?"

_Should I? Or should I not?_ She bit her lip, looking away for a moment. "Yes, I did."

"What did you think of its brilliant simplicity?" he asked, sounding as eager as a progeny after completing his first successful project.

"I will be honest with you, Rem," Vini said. "I'm _not_ interested."

Rem looked crestfallen. "... That's it?" he asked with a defeated voice.

"Do you need clarification on what I just said?" Vini asked, folding her arms. She walked right up to his face. "Do you?"

Rem swallowed. "N-no, I don't. But..."

"No buts!" Vini said, raising a finger. "Not a single one." Rem's shoulders sagged. Vini sighed, feeling a little guilty. "Look, I'm sorry I'm being a little harsh on you. But, I'm not interested in you, Rem. If you continue trying to fraternize with me, I will be forced to cut off our communication. We're merely friends, remember?"

Rem's shoulders sagged further. "I... all right, as you wish," he said, raising his hands a little and then dropping them. "I'm very sorry."

"I forgive you," she said, her voice softening.

"But how did you vanish like that? About a minute forty-seven seconds ago?" he asked.

"It's a new invention," Vini said. _There's no harm in telling him about it._ "Though, it apparently needs some tweaking before I can use it extensively."

Rem looked impressed. "My goodness! That is remarkable."

Vini smiled proudly, and put her hands on her hips. "Indeed, it will give me an edge over other assassins," she said.

"Well, I wish you luck in finishing your project," Rem said, he scratched his head. He still appeared disappointed.

_Natural reaction, _Vini thought with a frown. "Look." She tapped his chest. "Relax, you'll find someone else, all right? It's just not going to work with me."

"Of course," he said. "Well, perhaps I will encounter you again."

"Perhaps."

"I have a meeting to attend at the council anyway," Rem said, finally smiling. He turned to leave and then stopped. "Oh, Zojja is looking for you. She said there was something she wanted you visually experience."

Vini scratched her head. _What could it be? _"Thank you," she said. "I'll go see her."

"She... also highly recommended that you bring your equipment with you," Rem added. "I don't know why, though. Good-bye, Savant." And he left her behind.

Vini furrowed her brow. _My armor and weapons? What for?_ She shrugged to herself and returned to her dorm.

-S-

She arrived at the Snaff Memorial Lab about a half hour after Vini had received Rem's message. Zojja was standing before her workstation, which consisted of a large computer dashboard. She seemed so involved in whatever she was doing that she hadn't noticed Vini.

Vini walked up to her. "Zojja? You called for me?"

She spun. "Can't you see—oh—Vini. Excellent timing."

_Excellent timing? Wasn't she just occupied with something?_ Vini thought with a frown. "Yes, yes. What did you require me for?"

Zojja smiled. "How familiar are you with Professor Gorr?" she asked. Her smug face gave away Vini's answer.

"No." Vini frowned deeper.

"Well! He's been studying the Elder Dragons and how they relate to magic, and he will be giving a presentation at the Apprentice Carrels in about..." She checked her computer. "thirteen minutes and seven seconds." She looked at Vini. "It'll be fascinating, I'm sure. Come with me."

"What conclusion did you draw that I need to be there?" Vini asked. "I'm merely an assassin."

"I want you to help me gauge how valid his findings are," Zojja explained, she placed her hands on her hips. "You're a Savant now, I'm certain you qualify for this task."

"Very well, I'll come with you to the presentation," Vini said, her curiosity bubbling. What did Gorr discover about magic and the Elder Dragons that the asura already did not know?

"I'll meet you there, then," Zojja said with a nod.


	10. Chapter 9: The Orders of Tyria

**Chapter 9: The Orders of Tyria**

Vini arrived at the Apprentice Carrels at the exact time Zojja specified. This place was familiar to her, where she had spent a few classes. She stood before a stage, flanked by a pair of winding stairs. The stage had a large energy pulsator above, set in three cubes; one of the many devices in Rata Sum that powered the city. Behind her was the aquarium. She recalled visiting it during her days in the Academy for aquatic study. Ironically, fish were rarely seen in the tank, and most of the observations were of the coral formations.

Zojja was already waiting for her, she waved at Vini. "There you are. Gorr's about to start his presentation. It should be interesting," she said.

Vini nodded, and walked to Zojja's side, watching the stage. Around the stage were many different citizens of Rata Sum. They all shared curious expressions—the same type of curiosity that she had.

Out of the corner of her eye, Vini noticed a male asura—physically adept—in heavy gray and black armor. Spikes protruded from the sides of his shoulder pads, and the plates were sound in structure. His brown skin seemed slightly worn, as if he had seen many battles.

_ What's a military soldier doing here?_ she wondered.

Near him was a female asura, she wore a clipped headband along, and her body was covered in a blue robe with a white trim. She also shared a brown complexity with the soldier, although not worn at all. Vini's curiosity was on the rise as these two 'citizens' seemed out of place.

"Vini, are you paying attention?" Zojja nudged her.

Gorr was already upon the stand, speaking. "... Seventh Law of Maginamics states that magical energy cannot be destroyed. Today, I intend to prove that magic is a limited resource, much like ore, timber, or water."

Vini heard doubtful whispers among the citizens as he spoke. With her keen hearing, she heard one say: "he's a bookah. Where's the proof for such an inane proposal?"

Vini frowned. _You're the bookah, hear him out at least._ She continued to listen to Gorr.

"Using my advanced equipment," he said, raising a finger. "I have detected significant drops in the world's ambient magic levels. This drop, I theorize, is directly attributed to the return of the Elder Dragons.

"Because of the alarming rate at which they consume magic, the dragons need to be brought to a halt. Otherwise, all magic will cease to exist."

A citizen right next to Vini spoke up, shaking his fist. "Bosh! Magic isn't 'consumed,' it's concentration is reorganized, and returns to its natural form!"

"But I have proof!" Gorr protested with a disappointed frown. "I... ah, where did I put those data logs?"

"This is pure bunk! Get off the stage, you idiot!" another citizen cried out. She raised her fist in defiance. The crowd began to lose control, yelling at the poor professor.

A black haired asura walked onto the stage and extended his hands to calm the crowd. They relaxed, Vini noting their displeased frowns. _What a bunch of bookahs; snapping at any new theory instead of considering it. Disgusting._

"Excuse me while I retrieve my records," Gorr said, looking shaken. "I have proof." He walked down the stairs and past the crowd. The black haired asura stayed put and then sighed deeply.

"Emcce, do you really believe that idiocy?" one citizen asked when Gorr was out of earshot.

Emcee sighed again. "Look, when the professor returns, he can present his data to you. Until then, please welcome Cepha from the Phrenologist Krewe." Another asura stepped onto the stage.

Cepha began to speak, but Vini lost interest, her mind was more occupied with Gorr's theory. If magic was a limited resource, then how did Tyria continue to use it for thousands of years? Perhaps it replicated itself after time? She shook her head.

"Hm... a lot of doubters in the crowd today," said the robed asura. "What do you think, Savant?"

Vini blinked and realized she was talking to her. "What? Me? Wait, who are you?" she asked.

"A brain-head—although that's not a bad thing—who over analyzes situations," said the soldier, rolling his eyes. "Don't you agree, Savant Vini?"

She narrowed her eyes. "And why do you say that?" she asked. "I doubt I can come to any agreement unless I knew who the both of you are."

"Ignore their ignorance," said a voice behind Vini. She looked and saw an asura hiding in the shadows. She reached for her daggers. "Excellent job, you spotted me." The asura—a female—appeared from the darkness. "I've always wanted to meet the famous assassin."

Vini relaxed, and she smiled a little. This shadowy member was wearing a red and gold coat. She seemed to armed with various knives and Vini could tell that she had hidden her daggers. Her dull teal eyes seemed to clash with her personalty, and her bright blonde hair with her profession.

"Well, thank you," she said. _Three of them. Wait a moment._ She glanced around. "You three represent the Orders of Tyria."

"You were right, Zojja," said the robed asura. "The young Savant is quite keen."

"She is," Zojja said with pride. "She's one of the few graduates who impressed me with her intellectual abilities." She turned to Vini. "My apologies, I should introduce these three—a group of Rata Sum's finest minds."

Zojja pointed her hand to the soldier. "This is Crusader Slep, he represents the Vigil." He saluted Vini. "The robed asura is Scholar Krasso, she represents the Durmand Priory." Krasso smiled and bowed before Vini. "And..." She grinned. "The one you caught in the shadows is Agent Batanga of the Order of Whispers." Batanga extended her hand to Vini. She took it and shook the agent's hand.

"So, you know about us, but how much do you understand about the three orders, Vini?" Batanga asked.

"Not much," Vini replied. She shook her head. "All I know is the Vigil lean toward physical prowess, the Priory focuses themselves on magic and study, and your order... is more of the cloak and dagger type." A smirk crossed Vini's face. "You're concealing your daggers, by the way."

Batanga's eyes widened, and a pleasant smile spread over her face. "You _are_ good. I think you'd fit quite well with the Order of Whispers."

"Nonsense," Slep spoke up. "We have some records of her encounters with the Inquest. She's a capable fighter in almost any situation." He looked at Vini. "Your combat abilities would be a great asset to the Vigil."

"While you two are babbling about sneaking around or getting your heads bashed in," Krasso jumped in. "I might remind you that Savant Vini scored a five-point-oh GPA in her Academy and received top honors. Surely, such a mind would be welcome in the Durmand Priory."

Vini felt the pressure on her. _Do they even think about what I want?_ She hid a frown. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. But why are you here?"

"Professor Gorr's research into the Elder Dragons is why I summoned them here," Zojja explained, placing her hand on Vini's shoulder. "All three orders are interested in combating the dragons—through their own methods. They also, as you can guess, have an interest in you." Zojja leaned closer to her, and whispered in her ear. "Also, relax a little. While they sound so, none of them want to force you into their order. It's up to you to choose who you want to join."

"If you have any questions about our orders, please ask," Batanga said.

Vini nodded. "Indeed, I would like to—"

"Professor Gorr should return soon," Zojja said. She looked at Vini. "So save your inquiries for later." Vini nodded again and turned her attention to the stage. Cepha was just finishing his speech.

"... Asura, naturally, scored the highest of the races. Then, in descending order, the sylvari, charr, human, and norn."

Emcee then walked onto the stage. "I would have your attention, please! I have just been informed that Professor Gorr will not be returning. The Arcane Eye reports that he was killed in a lab accident while retrieving his records." Murmuring crossed over the crowd. "This is, of course, a terrible blow to science as we have lost one of Rata Sum's finest minds.

"On that morbid note, the seminar is concluded. Thank you for coming."

_The Arcane Eye..._ Vini thought. She had been lucky not to have dealt with them during her trial. Yet, she knew they would have become involved sooner or later.

Vini narrowed her eyes and turned to Zojja, and the three representatives. "Doesn't this... strike anyone as suspicious?" she asked. "A professor with a ground-breaking theory suddenly dies in a 'lab accident,' especially when trying to recover his evidence?"

Batanga folded her arms. "Indeed, something is afoot, and I think a thorough investigation of of Gorr's lab would suffice," she said.

"Yes, but if the Arcane Eye is involved, we're not going to get that chance," Vini pointed out. She rubbed her chin. "Hmm..."

"Ah, but the answer is simple!" said Krasso, raising a finger. "We outwit any sentries outside Gorr's lab and slip inside. Nothing can overpower the brain of the Priory."

"Sounds like something the Order of Whispers could do, but better," Batanga interjected. "The Arcane Eye serves the Arcane Council, correct? They have to do what the council orders them to do; it's in their charter."

"So, what do you suggest?" Vini asked. She noticed a exacerbated look from Krasso.

"Well," the agent started with a grin. "Let's pay a visit to Professor Flax's lab, find the materials required to make a convincing forgery, and then walk into Gorr's lab without any resistance."

"That's unnecessarily complicated," Krasso remarked with a frown.

Vini ignored her. "What about DNA signatures?" she asked. "There's no way to copy Gorr's DNA signature." _Unless Kudu wants to share his secret._

"Good point, but did you forget?" Batanga said with a smile. "Asura society have two types of signatures: the typical, electronic one used for less serious situations, and DNA signatures for the moreso."

"Ah, yes, that's right," Vini said, feeling stupid. _How did I forget about the electronic signature? _She straightened her collar.

"Hey, it's fine. Even the geniuses of geniuses forget from time to time," Batanga said, patting Vini's shoulder. "So, what do you say? Are you up to some espionage, Whispers-style?" she added with a wink.

Vini wanted to answer, but she was curious about the Vigil's plan. She turned to Slep. "Anything from you?"

"The Vigil will be on stand-by until you establish a clear objective for us, Savant," Slep said with a stoic nod.

She nodded back. "All right." She turned again to face her friend. "Zojja, what do you—?"

"This is up to you, Vini," she said, shaking her head. "There's something more massive on the horizon, and I'm going to investigate that while you take charge. We need to know what Gorr was trying to show us, and if he was silenced, who, and why." She smiled a little. "Besides, this is your chance to prove yourself to the orders."

Vini faced Krasso and then Batanga. "Count me in, Batanga," she said. "I think a forgery is an excellent option." She stretched out her fingers, and grinned. "Besides, I prefer to stick to the shadows."

"Wonderful," Batanga shared her grin. "I'll meet you outside Councilor Flax's lab." She bowed, walked away, and then melded into the shadows of Rata Sum.

"Vini!" Zojja called out. "We'll be waiting for you and Batanga at the Applied Development Lab."

Vini nodded. _This should be fascinating..._ she thought, glancing to where Batanga had vanished. _Fun, even._ Again, she ignored Krasso and her disappointed countenance, and headed for Flax's lab.

-S-

It wasn't long after that she arrived at Idea Incubation Lab. It was a large pyramidal-shaped building surrounded by various foliage and a couple of trees scattered over the field. Vini walked with caution toward the lab.

"There you are." Vini spun and saw Batanga shift out of a bush. She grinned at the Savant. "So, primed for some infiltration? I'm curious to see you in action," she said.

"Just observe a master of stealth break in and enter without resistance," Vini said with a grin of her own.

"Indeed..." Batanga said slowly. She exhaled. "There's a problem, you'll be noticed on sight in your armor."

Vini frowned. "It's made to assist me meld into the shadows," she protested. "If you want to see my infiltration skills, I don't—"

"I understand, I understand," Batanga raised a hand. "But, we're not trying to sneak in, we're trying to pass by the Arcane Eye without any trouble."

"So, what do you suggest?" Vini asked, fists on her hips. "I have a few ideas myself, but if you're dubious of my abilities..."

"Now, now, no need to get feisty," Batanga said, waving her hands. "I don't doubt your expertise at stealth. All I'm stating is that it's unnecessary for this situation." She rubbed her fingers. "I want to see how skilled you are with deception."

Vini nodded. "Fine, what's your idea? Steal a krewe member's outfit?"

"No, but that's a not bad idea," Batanga said with a smile. "I like it, but... one modification to your plan: talk your way into obtaining a new set of clothes."

She shrugged. "All right, but I have a question," Vini said.

"Ask away," Batanga responded.

"Why is the Order of Whispers so interested in Gorr?" Vini asked.

Batanga's smile faded, and she paused. "How much do you know about the Elder Dragons, Vini?"

Vini blinked. She remembered learning about the Great Destroyer—Primordus—in the Academy, who had driven the asura out of the underground hundreds of years ago. She told Batanga what she remembered, and the agent bit her lip.

"Then... you don't know about Zhaitan yet, do you?" she asked. Vini shook her head. "Zhaitan's the Elder Dragon of the Risen—undead—he's been growing in power and not just the Order of Whispers, but all three Orders are working on methods to kill him, or at least stop him.

"And that's why Gorr's theory is so important. It might give us a new insight about the Elder Dragons, especially Zhaitan, to assist us in combating them."

"I see," Vini said slowly. Her heart rate increased, and she licked her lips. "Are you saying Zhaitan is going to terminate all of us?"

"If we're not prepared, yes," Batanga said with a frown.

Vini's fear turned into rage. "Then, I will help," she said. "I recall the damage the Destroyer did to the asura, I'm not going to allow another blasted dragon to accomplish its designs."

"Wonderful. That's the attitude we need in our Order!" Batanga said, her smile reappearing. "Now, then! Let's get to work finding out what happened to Gorr."

Vini nodded, and lowered her hood; she wouldn't need it. She approached the building, and saw a disgruntled-looking krewe member ahead. Male. Vini grinned to herself. _Oh how easy this will be._ She heard him muttering to himself as she approached. Then, he looked up at her.

"Look, I'm working on it...! Wait, you're Vini Yunio!" he said, looking afraid.

_Stop calling me that! __That's not my name!_ Vini thought with a frown. "Relax," she said, adjusting her expression into a charming smile. "Just call me 'Vini,' I'm not your enemy. You appear very troubled. Is there..." She looked him up and down. "... anything I can do to help?"

His face grew pink. "Uh... it's... um... nothing. I... I'm just..."

"Overworked?" she said with a sympathetic frown. He nodded slowly. "What a shame." She walked up to him, and stroked his arm. "I'm sure an asura of your intellect doesn't _deserve_ such harsh treatment."

His face was red now. "What do you want?" he asked. "Please, I'm... not interested. Really."

"Oh, that? Perhaps later." Vini winked. "I'm here for something else, though. I'm interested in working for Filka—Flax's lab manager, correct?" The apprentice nodded. "Generally, asura are chosen by a krewe, but I want to know what she's like before postulating to join her krewe."

"You really are insane, aren't you?" he said. A sharp frown from Vini made him shudder. "I mean! You're quite the genius!" he added quickly, breathing fast. "Listen, that... glitch is a real overload on others. Filka's not... someone anyone can handle. At least, in my humble opinion, Savant."

"Oh, so you heard about my title! How sweet of you to notice," she said with a sly grin. "I'm sure I can manage her for a day. Let me relieve you of your post so I can experiment. All I require, however, is a matching outfit."

"_Mine?_"

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Vini said, shaking her head. "Of course not. You have a spare exclusive to emergencies, correct?" The apprentice nodded. "Let me wear it, and I'll fill your gap. Just say nothing about it."

The krewe member hesitated. "All right, fine." He took out a wrapped bundle and handed it to her. "I... I require some time alone, maybe an extended break." he said before running off.

Vini snickered to herself. "Too easy," she said. Then, she heard something behind her and spun. Batanga was staring at her, and she looked ill.

"What's wrong?" Vini asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Nothing," Batanga said, obviously lying. "Just a minor stomach ache is all."

"Right," Vini said, dubious. "Regardless, I need to change into the outfit. Think it will fit over my armor? And... how did I do with deceiving the krewe apprentice?"

Batanga, looking considerably less sick, smiled and said, "excellent. That... was a good trick. Uh... anyway, as for the outfit, I think it would reveal some of your armor, giving your position away. Here, change in the bush and I'll take your armor."

Vini nodded, and walked into the bush. She removed her armor, and robed herself in the krewe apprentice's spare clothes. She kept her daggers to herself, concealing them within the outfit. She walked out of the bush, and handed Batanga her armor and shortbow.

She frowned at the outfit. _I hate this, it's an ugly brown __shirt__ and tan __pants__. Ugh. _"How do I look?" Vini asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Perfect!" Batanga said. "Now, I assume you know Thieves Cant, correct?" Vini nodded again. "Excellent. I will stick to the shadows and follow you into the lab. If I need to tell you anything I'll use Thieves' Cant to communicate. I'll be using the non-vocal type."

"Understood," Vini said. "Let's get this over with."

They walked toward the lab. Vini entered as Batanga slipped into the darkness. Vini could still detect her presence, and she hoped no one else could.

As Vini passed through, she noticed several storage tanks aligned along the walls of the lab. The krewe members kept shooting anxious glances at a female at the head console. _That's Filka._

She spun at Vini. "Huh, haven't seen you around here before. Regardless, get to work, you feeb!" she snapped.

Vini saluted her. "Yes, chef!" She ran over to a nearby krewe member—Batanga was standing nearby her—and pretended to work with the console near a storage tank.

Then, Batanga spoke to her in Thieves' Cant. "She's not going to going to leave that post easily. We need something flashy... What do you think, Vini?"

She pondered the situation for a moment. "I can compromise the storage tanks," she said, using her hands in subtle motions. "And see if one of the consoles will cause any problems."

"Good idea," Batanga said with an approving smile.

Vini slipped over to one of the containment units, and played with its casing. She silently damaged the unit using a lockpick, and then walked over to another storage tank. Gas started to emit from the tank, and Vini could smell it. She needed to be careful, or it would cause her to hallucinate.

She did the same thing as the krewe members started noting the leak. "We're having a problem over here, chef!" a female asura said. "This storage tank has been compromised!"

"Repair it then, you idiots! I have no time to do your dirty work!" Filka growled.

_She really is a... nevermind, _Vini thought, focusing on her task. She struggled to pierce the tank's casing. She twisted the lockpick, and it snapped. _Blasted alchemy! _Vini glanced over at Filka—fortunately, she hadn't noticed.

Vini tried again; the scent of the gas growing stronger. She shook her head, and exhaled. Using another pick, the tank finally cracked.

"Containment breach!" a male krewe member said. Vini glanced over to see him staring at the female. "Oh my, you're so brilliant looking!" He gave the female a kiss.

"Ugh! You're just light-headed!"

"Will you morons knock it off?! Fix the breach or I'll put my boot to your neck!"

Vini snorted and walked over to a nearby console. She fiddled with the keyboard, hacking into the system. She tapped the wrong key in the system, and the console started flashing red. She pulled a cord from the console and it began to spark. Vini quickly snuck behind a flawless storage tank on the other side and watched.

"Uh, chef? We have a serious problem here," the male said, head still wobbling. "The console...!"

"_That's it!_ I've had enough of you two troglodytes!" She kicked the male krewe member in the stomach and knocked him over. "Let me handle this myself!" She walked over to the console and began fiddling with it. Meanwhile, the female krewe member was tending to the male.

Vini noticed Batanga next to her. "This is our chance! Let's go!" She nodded, and silently followed the Whispers Agent deep into the lab to Flax's office.

Inside, Vini gathered some materials while Batanga forged the papers. The gas was beginning to crawl down into Flax's office.

"Hurry!" Vini said, not bothering with Thieves' Cant. "We need to evacuate this area before the fumes enter this room."

"Almost done, give me just a moment, Vini," Batanga said. "There!" She picked up the forged tablet, and added, "I think there's alternate exit through the ventilation shafts." She beckoned to Vini, and pulled herself up the wall. Batanga punched through the vent above, and entered. Vini followed her into it.

-S-

_Outside the lab..._

Vini and Batanga darted across the rooftop, and slid down the side into a group of bushes. Silent and unseen, the two snuck away as the other krewe members gathered around the entrance to see what was going on.

Vini exhaled. "That was too close," she said. A grin spread over her face. "But that was pure jubilation."

"Indeed, that's how we handle things at the Order of Whispers," Batanga said, hiding the tablet in her coat. "Your way of deception, sneaking around, and getting out of serious situations makes you a prime candidate for our Order."

"Yes," Vini said, feeling quite pleased. "I am interested to see what else your order does." As she ducked behind a bush, Vini was handed her armor and shortbow by Batanga. "Thank you."

"You best depose of that outfit before it's traced to you," she warned.

"I was already planning on such," Vini said as she slipped out of the krewe outfit, and began to don her armor. Batanga kept glancing over the bush as Vini changed. It wasn't soon after that she was adjusting her hood before raising it.

"Ready?" Batanga asked. Vini nodded as she put the final straps on her shortbow. "Let's go then! Back to the Apprentice Carrels!"

She nodded again, and followed the agent away from the lab.


	11. Chapter 10: Working Together

**Chapter 10: Working Together**

Gorr's office was located in the Advanced Metamystics Lab just located in the northern region of Rata Sum.

The lab was built much like the Idea Incubation lab and even in a similar environment. The entrance to the building was sealed with a shield and she could see a male asura standing guard.

"That's Rakt," Batanga explained to her as they approached. "He's going to be difficult to get through, but I'm one-hundred percent certain that our documents will give us access to the lab."

"One-hundred percent?" Vini raised a brow.

"... All right, maybe eighty-three point two," the agent admitted.

Vini nodded and looked at Rakt.

He was clothed in the Arcane Eye's top-ranking uniform. Wearing black armor with blue crystals set in various spots (especially his shoulder pads), he was very intimidating to Vini. His face was rough and gnarled and his ears were ripped on the very edges. This asura had clearly seen battle. Vini noticed that he had two tarnished-looking daggers at his side—the one thing she could appreciate.

"Stop right there! What do you..?" Rakt paused. "Wait, aren't you—?"

"Don't say that name," Vini said softly.

"... fine, _Vini_," Rakt said with a growl. "Enjoying your new title, 'Savant?' I theorize you're only here to cause trouble. I recommend you leave now, especially with those disgusting qualities of yours."

_ Oh, go malfunction, you freak_, Vini wanted to say.

"My, isn't he a wonderful male?" Batanga whispered to Vini with a quiet snort. She smirked at the agent, and then turned to Rakt. She was about to speak when he interrupted her.

"And who's your acquaintance?"

"Merely a new friend of Vini's," Batanga said, leaning on her shoulder.

"Hmph. Vini seems to be acquiring a lot of friends these days," Rakt remarked. "Unfortunately, I'm not going to be one of them. Now, leave the premises. This is an official Arcane Eye investigation."

"Hold on," Vini said. She produced the forged documents. "We're also on official business from the council. We... want to assist in the investigation. Here is Councilor Flax's approval."

Rakt snatched the papers out of Vini's hands. "Strange... he usually uses a tablet," he said. He read the documents and growled again. "Glitched bureaucrats. They just absolutely have to micromanage everything!" He handed the documents back to Vini. "Fine, enter, but I'm keeping an eye on you, especially you, _Savant._"

Vini wanted to punch Rakt in the face, but restrained herself. The Arcane Eye agent lowered the shield, and allowed Vini and Batanga inside. There were other members of the Arcane Eye there, but seemed not to pay any attention to the two.

Batanga shifted close to Vini and whispered, "we'll need to create another distraction. We can't have him watching us at all times."

She nodded. "What do you propose?" she whispered back.

"I'll mess with the console over there and—hey, is that Gorr's body?" she said, pointing over to a male asura corpse. Batanga paused and added, "you investigate while I distract Rakt."

The two separated.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Rakt called out to Batanga. Vini slipped by Rakt and went to Gorr's body.

"Checking for evidence," Batanga said. "What else?"

Something was wrong; Vini saw the blood on the ground, yet it didn't seem right. She wiped a little with her finger and smelled it. _What? This is a false chemical! Not blood! It has the same consistency as blood, but..._

Vini stood up and eyed Rakt. "Wait a moment, this isn't blood," she said. He spun and faced her, and she advanced on him. "What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing... do you think me for a fool?! I told you I was investigating the situation!" Rakt growled at her. "I already knew this wasn't Gorr's body!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Vini grit her teeth.

"Oh my," Batanga spoke up. Her eyes were wide with shock. "The...the Inquest have taken him captive!"

Vini's own eyes widened. "_The Inquest?!_ Those rats are plotting again?!" She clenched her fists. First, they steal her krewe's invention; second, they tortured Pol; third, they framed her, and now this? "I swear by the blasted Alchemy, they all be exterminated!"

"... I also knew that."

"_Why didn't you tell us?_" Vini snapped.

Rakt frowned, clearly not intimidated by her. "You forgot what happened last week? Kudu tried to murder the entire council! If the asura in Rata Sum knew that the Inquest had captured a great mind to their base, they would revolt against councilor Aski! And possibly the Arcane Council itself!

"Do you know what that means?" Rakt continued. "Disorder. My place is to work with the council and the peacemakers to ensure the safety of our people."

"Fine, I understand your reasoning," Vini said with a curt nod. "Where is Gorr being held?"

"That information is confidential, _Savant!_" Rakt said, pointing at Vini. The other Arcane Eye members were now watching with curious interest. "Now, you and your friend leave these premises at once. You've had enough time to investigate. Leave now, or I will summon the peacemakers."

Before Vini could ask another question, she saw Rakt shadowstep to Batanga and shove her from the console. He growled at her, and the Whispers Agent backed away toward Vini.

"Let's leave," she said to the assassin. "Besides..." She winked, and lowered her voice. "I know where he is. Come on."

Vini nodded and flashed an angry look at Rakt. "All right, we're going." She spun around and left the lab. She heard Batanga following behind.

As soon as they were outside the lab, Vini glanced over her shoulder to see the barrier raised behind them. She snorted.

"That..." she used a human curse word, causing Batanga to jump in shock. "... sorry. So, you know where he's being held."

Batanga nodded with a smile. "I'll tell you when we return to Zojja and the others. Though, Rakt has a point; we should keep it a secret from the rest of the asura."

"But when we rescue Gorr, the same problem will arise," Vini pointed out. "He'll tell everyone what happened, and Rakt's secrecy will be uncovered."

"True, true, but I think we can calm the citizens down when Gorr's is alive and safe," she said with a raised finger. "Come on, let's get back to the others."

-S-

_Back at __the Applied Development Lab..._

"So, the Inquest have Gorr hostage, hmm?" Zojja rubbed her chin. "This creates a problematic situation for us." She peered at Vini as if she were warning her.

Vini frowned. _The Inquest are nothing but a krewe of dirty rats; __they need to be exterminated__._ However, she recalled Pol's and Zojja's words after she had murdered that one Inquest they had promised life. She looked down, and released her clenched fists.

"Indeed," Batanga said, glancing at Vini with a curious frown. "I know his prison's location; the Inquest Outpost in the most north-western region of Metrica Province."

Vini's eyes widened, and her head shot up. "That place...! Zojja, we scouted out that area weeks ago, remember?"

She nodded. "Indeed, I remember. It appears we'll have to retrieve Gorr somehow from his captivity. What do you think, Vini?"

"We sneak in," Vini said before any of the order representatives could interrupt. "If we can slip by and avoid detection, it'll make it an easy task to release Gorr."

"Well! You've proven yourself an expert at infiltration already," Batanga said with a proud smile. "I'll happily assist you in this course of action."

Vini nodded at her. "Thank you."

"It would be unwise to for the two of you to go alone," Krasso spoke. She shook her head. "If you were caught even once, you'd be outnumbered and overpowered. Your fate would be the same as Gorr's. I propose an alternative method: a distraction. The Inquest are clearly interested in something about the Elder Dragons and magic; that much is clear because they captured Gorr.

"Therefore, we can use a device to cause a magical shockwave to lure out the Inquest forces from the base. Then, you won't have to bother with sneaking in, instead, you can just walk in, Savant, and free Gorr."

Slep rolled his eyes. "What a waste of resources," he remarked. Krasso shot him an angry glance. The crusader folded his arms. "A mere frontal assault would create a better diversion. A sudden attack on the base would cause the Inquest to quickly acquire their weapons in defense. A device creating a shockwave would only send out a small force to investigate."

"And yet, there would be an excess loss of lives on the Vigil's side," Krasso pointed out. "I do not suggest that the Vigil is incapable of fighting the Inquest, but I do suggest to reconsider an attack. A wise diversion is better than pointless death on both sides."

Vini thought as Slep and Krasso continued to argue. Soon, Batanga joined in the heated discussion. Vini found herself alarmed by the chaos between the three orders. Couldn't they just work together? _Wait..._

She stepped into the triangle of the three and held out her arms. "Wait a moment! Listen to me!" she ordered. The three fell silent. "I have a more effective method: we work together." The three stared at her. "I'm serious! The Priory can provide the diversion, while the Vigil use it to commence a sneak attack, and in the meantime, Batanga and I will infiltrate the Inquest base. Both the diversion and the attack will draw the Inquest from the outpost."

She looked around. Zojja was nodding with approval, while Slep, Krasso, and Batanga were dumbfounded.

"Work together?" Krasso finally asked.

"You're... joking," Slep said. "The three orders accomplish their goals separately. We're—"

"Then let's make an exception to that rule," Vini interrupted. "I calculate about an eighty-eight percent chance of success if we all attack that base; I scouted it already, and I remember it was heavily guarded, and yet we don't know how much Inquest are inside—especially now that Gorr has been captured. Do you all understand what I'm saying?"

The three exchanged glances, and then turned back to Vini. After a pause, they nodded.

"All right, Savant Vini," Krasso said, less aggressive. "I will confer with my associates, but I'm certain they'll agree, given your argument."

Slep nodded. "Very well, I'll gather a small army to assist with the distraction," he said.

"And I'll be helping you," Batanga said, grinning at Vini.

She smiled. "Exactly." She looked to Krasso and Slep. "Hurry, time is critical. We don't know if Gorr is still alive or not."

"Indeed," Krasso responded. "The Priory should be ready in—at most—three hours, forty-five minutes, and thirty-two seconds."

"And the Vigil will be prepared in a similar amount of time," Slep added. "We'll all gather at the Inquest base at two hundred-fifty meters from the base's entrance."

Vini nodded again. "Hopefully, we'll arrive in time to rescue Gorr. Who can postulate what the Inquest is doing to him," she said, her voice grim. Her mind recalled the image of Teyo torturing Pol. She clenched her fists, not speaking. _They can't all be monsters like __her__, but still..._

"Vini?"

She blinked and looked to the side to see Zojja staring at her. "What?"

"Angry that the Inquest are the perpetrators again?"

Vini nodded slowly. "They appear to be... everywhere. I wonder if they are trying to bait me."

"I would calculate a fifty-five percent chance of that theory being accurate," Zojja said, pointedly. "But keep in mind that not all of them are sadistic and cruel like Teyo,"

Vini put her hands on her hips. "Since when did you gain telepathy?" she asked with a smirk.

Zojja snorted. "I could tell from your expression. Now, it's best _you_ get ready for the upcoming assault. We can't afford to have you unprepared," she said.

Vini nodded again, she noted that Krasso and Slep had already left, possibly eager to outwit each other on the field of battle. She turned to Batanga. "Come on, let's go scout the base for a little initial information to turn over to the others."

Batanga smiled. "I would love to."

Vini smiled back at her, and then raised her hood.

-S-

_At the Inquest Complex..._

Vini and Batanga had spent the past three hours scouting the enemy base. Batanga had left to find a back entrance while Vini kept count of the amount of golems, agents, and turrets guarding the front gate.

_Thirty golems—half of which are Mark Ones, and the other Mark Twos—at least twenty agents, and exactly ten turrets,_ she thought, hiding in the foliage. It wouldn't take much to distract this force, but even so, she worried at the amount of golems that stood guard.

Fortunately, as far as Vini could tell the Inquest were not using any thermal or sonar detection tools; Batanga and her were practically invisible.

Then Batanga appeared next to her. "I didn't discover any vulnerable areas behind the outpost during my reconnaissance," she said, shaking her head.

Vini bit her lip, and nodded slowly. "Well then, it appears that we have no choice but to decoy them out. I hope the other orders arrive here early," she said. _We don't have forty-five __extra __minutes._

They waited. And with every minute that passed, Vini grew more and more anxious. She kept fingering her daggers, and occasionally searching her pouch for some black powder. She felt some in her pouch, and took a step forward, but stopped. _I can't do this alone._ Instead, she grit her teeth and continued to wait.

After another minute, Batanga poked her in the arm. "Look!" She pointed out to the north and Vini's eyes directed themselves in that direction. She saw Slep and Krasso, among a group of Vigil warriors and Priory Scholars ready for action. Slep and Krasso were gazing about, as if looking for Vini and Batanga.

She nodded to the Whispers Agent, and took the lead, crawling through the bushes over to where her allies were. As soon as she was close, she popped out of the foliage. Some of the Vigil warriors jumped and drew their weapons.

"Hold!" Slep commanded. "This is the Savant and the Whispers Agent." The Vigil lowered their weapons. "What news?"

"No back entrance to the base," Vini explained. "And—as you might have seen by now—thirty golems, twenty Inquest agents, and ten turrets merely guarding the way in."

Krasso nodded, a grim expression on her face. "Who knows what forces remain inside."

There was a clunking sound from behind them, and Vini spun to see Zojja and Mr. Sparkles. Vini relaxed. "You're late," she said.

"I had some... tasks to accomplish," the genius responded. "Now then, are we all ready for our plan?"

Krasso smiled. "Oh yes, we've brought our Magic Shock Expender-1000 to decoy out the Inquest," she said with a smug voice. She pointed to a large device nearby. It was definitely asuran technology; shaped like an inverted diamond. Vini could see the magical essence in the center of the two points.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Vini asked, rubbing her temples. "Activate it!"

Krasso nodded. She motioned to one of the scholars—an asura—toward the Magic Shock Expender-1000. The Priory Scholar obeyed and took his staff and placed it between the device's two points. Waves of magical energy began to oscillate out from the Magic Shock Expender-1000; they were quiet, but Vini could feel their disturbing vibrations echo through her body.

"It would be an excellent idea for you two to leave now," Zojja said to Vini and Batanga. "The Inquest are going to arrive shortly."

Vini acknowledged her, and she could already see Inquest agents moving from the base, commanding their golems to move with them, toward the source of the disturbance.

"Let's move," Batanga said to her.

Vini stealthily moved through the brush of the jungle with Batanga behind her, and went around the distracted Inquest. A smile crossed Vini's face when she saw the looks of horror on the Inquest's faces as the Vigil forces drew their weapons.

"Enemy contact!" one agent cried out.

"Alert the base! Go!" Another pushed one of the Inquest—a female—toward the complex. She nodded, and began to ran.

_At the speed she's running..._ Vini created some distance from the Inquest, and then dashed after the enemy assassin. She took out a wire with a scorpion's tail on the end and hurled it at the Inquest. Her foe was caught and dragged by the line back toward her.

The assassin saw Batanga and Vini and ripped the wire apart before jumping up, and opening her mouth to scream. Vini shadowstepped to the assassin and silenced her by slitting her throat.

"Good move," Batanga said to her. "That was a little too close."

"Right, but this is the easy part," Vini said to her, she sheathed her dagger and stepped over the dead body. "What's ahead will be statistically difficult." She slipped back into the brush and headed toward the base. All that remained at the entrance were the turrets.

"Have any ideas?" she asked Batanga.

She smiled. "Of course." She pulled a small square device from her pouch and shot it over the turrets and onto the ground in the midst of them. As Batanga flipped a switch at her belt, Vini watched as the device shot out a small shockwave, causing the turrets to short-circuit.

"Impressive." She grinned.

"The type of things you learn at the Order of Whispers," Batanga said with a wink. Vini returned the gesture. "Come on, the damage from the shockwave is only going to last one minute and twenty seconds!"

"Understood!" She slipped out of the brush, and ran through the malfunctioning turrets and entered the Inquest base.

She slid against the opening of the entrance, hiding her in the shadows, and Batanga shuffled herself on the other side. Already, Vini could hear the sounds of battle in the distance. Vigil steel and Priory magic against Inquest machinery.

Inside, she saw a few Inquest operatives moving throughout the complex; oblivious to the battle outside. There were several passages, one on the left, the right, middle, and one which led downwards. It was sealed by a transparent shield.

Vini spoke to Batanga in silent Thieves' Cant. "Let's head left. I surmise Gorr will be held deep in the complex. So, I'm guessing the opening downward is the way in. However, I bet the console to get us past the barrier isn't in here."

Batanga nodded. "Agreed."

"Then, let's go!" Vini waited for the Inquest to clear from the room, and she dashed into the left corridor, followed closely by the Whispers Agent. It was time to find Gorr.


	12. Chapter 11: The Professor & the Traitor

**Chapter 11: The Professor and the Traitor**

Vini and Batanga slipped down the diamond-shaped halls of the Inquest Complex. They stuck to the shadows, avoiding Inquest detection, and only used non-verbal Thieves' Cant to communicate. Finally, after a few turns, they reached a shielded gate that led to a larger room with several Inquest Operatives.

The room was designed efficiently; the main consoles were positioned around a crystal which laid at the center of the room. On each side of the room was an open section, each having a barrier of their own. Lab tables were placed at the entrances of each opening along with security golems. The operatives themselves appeared to be unarmed, save a few guards, and occupied with their tasks. Whatever they were.

_Those security golems will be difficult to disable __without alerting the rest of the base__, _Vini thought with a sigh. She looked at Batanga, whose expression shared the same sentiments.

"What do you suggest?" she asked in Thieves' Cant.

"There's no choice but to deactivate that shield," Vini responded. "And somehow we'll need to sneak in without being detected."

Batanga smiled. "I've been through tougher situations. Let's breach the shield and shut down those golems!"

Vini returned her smile and nodded. Though, one thing bugged her: there were no guards in front of the shield. Odd.

She looked back at Batanga and asked, "any ideas? I don't see a console nearby."

"An electro-static bomb should disrupt the shield and shut it down."

"Sounds like my type of technology." Vini grinned. Gesturing to her, she added. "Let's generate a disturbance!"

Batanga reached into her pouch, and procured a small crystal-like object. She hurled it against the shield, and it bounced off of it a ways. Vini saw her companion count down with her fingers. Five... four... three... two... one.

A static discharge erupted from the crystal, and hit the shield. Immediately, the shield flickered and then disappeared. The device itself was broken into pieces.

"What's going on?!" an Inquest guard shouted. Vini and Batanga shifted quickly into the shadows. The guards ran out to investigate the disturbance. One, a technician, knelt down over the shattered crystal, and examined it.

"Glitch," he muttered, frowning. "This is a major problem." He spun and pointed at the lab chef—denoted by his peaked hat. "You!" The chef recoiled. "Activate the golems and have them search this area!"

The chef nodded submissively, and went to a console at the edge of the room. Vini heard him press a few buttons, and the golems hummed to life. They stood up, and looked around for a second before clomping over to the guards.

Vini beckoned to Batanga to sneak into the lab. She nodded in response and the two slipped past them into the lab.

"I hear something—movement," said another guard; an Inquest assassin. Vini almost cursed under her breath.

"Activate the golems' thermal visioning systems," the technician commanded. "We cannot risk another breach!"

Vini looked at Batanga—they were clinging to the edges of the lab due to light in the room—and spoke to her in Thieves' Cant. "We can't attack them. They'll sound the alarm."

"Correct," Batanga replied, her face grim.

"I have an idea, we can turn the golems on the guards, and seal the way out." She pointed to a large button next to the entrance from the inside. "The shield's disabled, but the button is not."

"Good plan, how are we going to turn the golems on their foes?"

"With a little assassin magic," Vini responded with a confident grin. "You go to the shield button, and I'll tamper with the golems' AI. I will give you a signal when it's good to raise the shield."

"But... the light will reveal you, Vini!"

"Just trust me." Vini slipped out of the shadows, and immediately, she was spotted.

"M-man-eater!" a female asura assistant cried out.

Vini heard the guards yell, but she didn't care. She grabbed two handfuls of black powder and threw it onto the lab operatives. Thick dust filled the air, and the Inquest were busy rubbing their eyes and coughing. Too busy to stop Vini from running over to the golems' console. She signaled Batanga and the Whispers Agent pressed the button.

Just as she had assumed, Vini saw the shield rise. The guards ran into it, and shouted, "alert the base! We have intruders!"

_Nope,_ Vini thought as she hacked into the console. With swift motions and her keen mind, she found the golems' AI program, and immediately changed its function.

"All—Inquest—life-forms—are—now—hostile—switching—targeting—systems."

The expressions on the guards' faces turned from anger to horror as the golems unleashed their weapon systems on them. The hapless Inquest were crushed within a few minutes.

During that time, the smoke had cleared. Vini caught the chef reaching for what looked like to be an alarm (she guessed from the button's crimson color). She hurled one of her daggers at the chef's arm. The chef let out a cry of pain and his arm recoiled with a dagger sticking in his bleeding arm.

"Pl-please! Don't kill us!" one of the assistants begged.

Vini ignored him, she saw the golems trying to break through the shield with their metal fists, and went back to the console. She activated a particular function on the golems—self-destruction—and as soon as she hit the key, the golems collapsed into pieces.

The chef shuffled slowly away from Vini while on his back. Terror filled in his eyes. She didn't know what to think; her rage was increasing by the moment and her mind clouded. Then, she saw Batanga walk up to the chef.

She slowly removed the dagger from his arm. He let out a howl of pain, but then relaxed as the Whispers Agent applied a healing salve, and then bandaged his arm. "Calm down, we won't terminate you."

"B-but I heard how the man-ea—I mean the Savant slaughters Inquest without mercy!" The chef said. "I don't want to die!"

Vini frowned sadly, and her rage subsided. Their helpless state brought a special person to her mind. _Pol..._

Zojja was right; she should have shown mercy to that one Inquest in the prison. "Hand me my dagger, Batanga," she said. The agent looked at her, shocked. "No, I won't kill him." She looked around the room. "Listen to me, if you promise not to sound any alarm, and swear to leave the Inquest, I will refrain from killing any of you."

"You would spare us?" one of the lab assistants asked in wonder. "Why?"

Vini looked away. "Because I am not a monster like your leaders." Batanga returned to her, and she took her dagger back, sheathing it.

"But..." the chef started. He shuddered when Vini looked at him. "But... I was unable to find a krewe in Rata Sum. That's why I j-joined the Inquest! I have no other proper way of making a living for my f-family." He swallowed, still shaking. Before he continued, he winced, grabbing his wounded arm. "Please, Savant, at least let me—"

She shook her head, and placed her hands on her hips. "If you work with the Inquest, you continue to support them. Go back to Rata Sum, and find Zojja; she's not there now, but will be later," she explained. "Tell her Vini sent you, and she will find you a krewe to work with. Also, I am certain my mentor, Canni, could use a few more people, and she's at the city."

"I..." The chef stopped, and breathed rapidly. "V-very well. I won't tell a soul." He looked at the others. "Nor should any of you!" he ordered, still shaking. "We're leaving the Inquest!"

"Relax," Vini said, holding up a hand. "All of you, vacate. I'll open the shield." She frowned. The lab krewe outnumbered Batanga and her. Would they turn on their word when the shield was down? Then, she stopped herself. "Hold on a moment..."

"What is it, Savant?" the chef asked, his voice still trembling.

"Where is professor Gorr?" she asked, turning around.

"Who?"

Vini frowned deeper.

"Really! I haven't the foggiest of whom you're talking about!" the chef exclaimed. "We're... just mere peons to the Inquest. They told me nothing of this... professor."

"Wait," the female assistant interjected. "I saw the Inquest take someone deeper into the complex. They caught me snooping and told me to activate that path's barrier." She swallowed. "I was... directed not to speak of it to any asura, even my chef."

"That has to be Gorr," Batanga said to Vini. She looked at the assistant. "How long has it been since he was taken?"

"My mind is too... scrambled for an exact calculation, but, it had to be a few hours ago."

_He could be dead by now,_ Vini thought, biting her lip. "You said you raised the barrier, correct?" she asked. The assistant nodded. "Open it for us. My friend and I are heading in to retrieve Gorr."

"But what if we are detected?" the assistant asked, fear returning to her eyes.

Vini smirked. "Then, I'll have to spill some Inquest blood." She cracked her knuckles. "And then we'll see how thick those bones are in their heads."

The assistant nodded, yet swallowed.

"Regardless... I'll shut down the shield," Vini continued, and she walked over to the button. "Now, all of you have made an oath. I want you to keep it, understood?" They all nodded; they seemed less afraid. "Good." She pressed her hand against the button, and it slid into the wall.

As soon as the shield was down, the krewe began to rush to the door.

"Wait!" the chef hissed, still clutching his arm. "We have to evacuate _quietly_, otherwise, we'll be killed."

Vini clenched her hands as she watched the krewe leave in silence. The Inquest were now not only murderers, thieves, and frauds, but also enslavers. _Every time I meet the Inquest, they only give me another reason __to__ exterminat__e__ them._

Occasionally, the members would look back at Vini—fear remained in their eyes. She sighed, and looked at the female assistant remained and Batanga. "Let's go," she said. "Lead us to the barrier's console."

"Affirmative," the assistant said. "This way." She ran ahead, while Vini and her companion followed.

They passed the krewe, and crossed the path. Then, the assistant stopped and waved to Vini and Batanga. Vini slowed her pace and walked up to the female asura. Curious; she was staring at a section of the wall.

"Watch," she said. She pushed a tile in the wall, and it opened, revealing a small lever. She pulled it and then turned to the other two. "There, the barrier should be down. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you," Vini said with an appreciative nod. "Get out of the premises before the Inquest find you." The female assistance nodded in response and ran up the path. The assassin turned to Batanga. "Are you primed for some more stealth?"

"Always," she replied with a grin.

"Good." Vini beckoned to her with a hand, and the two melded into the shadows. They arrived at the 'central hub' near the entrance. The barrier leading deeper into the complex was gone, just as the assistant had promised.

Vini and Batanga headed through the corridor that led down into the base. Undetected, they passed by a few guards here and there. Soon, they arrived at a large room with a giant diamond structure (the reactor) in the center. The room itself was set in a four-cornered layout. There were a few guards here and there, but no golems.

Something nagged at Vini; this seemed too easy. She knew Gorr had to be in the room, but the lack of resistance worrried her. _This is not good. They're __planning__ to trap us. But I have to save Gorr anyway, I'll deal with the trap when, or if it comes._

She looked at Batanga, whose expression shared the same concerns. Yet they had no choice. The two slipped into the room, and began their search for Gorr.

The room was lit like the previous lab, and the guards noticed Vini and shouted, "man-eater! Kill her!"

She drew her daggers and jumped out of the shadows. "Where's Gorr?! Tell me!" she demanded.

"Only if you can discover his location," one of the Inquest guards grinned. "Too bad you will expire before then." The first guard, wielding an axe, shadowstepped to her. He swung and Vini brought up her daggers...

_Clang!_ Deflecting the attack, Vini countered by leaping over the guard's head and spinning around upside down, her daggers whirling in her hands. The guard stumbled back, and he wiped his head, looking at the blood.

Growling, he charged her again, this time, releasing a static discharge at her. Vini almost rolled to the left, but the disruptive energy hit her in the chest, dazing her. She could vaguely hear the other guard come up from behind.

_Damn it!_ Vini tried to shake off her dazed state, but her chest was still searing from the attack. _I won't die here!_

Then, she heard the Inquest in front of her gasp, and the guard behind her let out a howl of pain. As the electric discharge died down, Vini regained control of herself and took a quick look behind her.

The guard was dead, and over him was standing a victorious Batanga with bloody daggers in her hands. Vini briefly smiled and then faced the other Inquest guard.

He was running toward a console. "Oh, no you don't!" she shouted. She shadowstepped in front of the guard, and stabbed him in the chest with both daggers. The axe fell onto the metal ground with a clatter and the Inquest operative fell, dead.

"Help!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Now, now, professor," said a malicious voice. "We just need a little more information, and then you can enter a quiet stasis... which won't end, I will warn you."

Vini darted around the reactor and saw a prison cell at the end of the room, blocked by another shield. "Wait here," she told Batanga. "No, I'll be fine," she added before the agent could protest.

She ran over to the shield, which had a console next to it. Silently, Vini hacked into it, and found the program to open the prison's barrier.

"Tell us," said a second voice. "before we terminate you, professor, we need to know the password to your datalogs."

"What?! No!" Gorr screamed. "That's personal to me! I cannot merely give out my passcode."

"You won't live much longer if you don't. Talk!"

Gorr howled as the sound of a taser shocked him. Vini growled, and pressed the button on the console. The shield opened, and she walked in, melding with the shadows.

The prison was a large room, not nearly as big as the previous, however. It seemed to double as a torture chamber. There, Vini saw Gorr strapped to a lab table with two Inquest operatives flanking it, each holding devices made for interrogation.

_Just like Pol!_ She wanted to jump out and attack the Inquest, but then noticed there was a small set of reactors around the room; obviously to power the containment cell. A grin passed over her face as she saw, and recognized a reactor console nearby.

She slipped over to the console quickly, and then broke from the shadows. She waved at the Inquest and shouted, "salutations!" She tapped into the console while occasionally glancing at them.

They looked at her, and their expressions turned from triumph to a mix of horror and anger. They exchanged glances and then the first Inquest said, "let's see how the man-eater handles herself under duress."

"Agreed."

_I wish they would stop calling me that!_ Vini thought with rage. "Come over to me and attempt it, you rats!" she taunted. "I calculate a one-hundred percent chance of failure."

The first Inquest growled and drew a sword, and the other, a staff. They approached her and encircled her about—and foolishly near the reactors.

"Farewell," Vini said as she activated the self-destruct sequence on the reactors. The lights flashed red, and the reactors began to hum with a loud siren.

"What?!" The two appeared frightened, and made a dash for the door. Vini shadowstepped away from the console in time to see the reactors explode, and kill the two torturers. The containment cell in the middle deactivated, but Vini didn't care, instead she ran over to Gorr's table.

"W-who are you?" he asked, staring with wide eyes at Vini. "Are you here to h-harm me, too?"

"Negative," she said. "I'm here to rescue you. My name's Vini, and I was at your presentation earlier today. I am very impressed by your theory."

"Uh... thank you? Wait, Vini? As Vini Yu—?"

She restrained herself from yelling. "Please don't use that name; I don't _have_ a surname," she said.

"O-of course!" Gorr stammered. "My apologies. H-hey! What are you—?!" he exclaimed as Vini drew her daggers.

"I told you already, I'm here to rescue you. Don't move." She slid the dagger blades under the straps and cut them open in one swift motion. "There."

"Thank you, Vini," Gorr said. He struggled to pull himself off the table. Vini could see several closed wounds on his body; they looked fresh, however.

Disgust and rage filled her body. "You're... wounded. And they closed the wounds after every time they opened them?!"

Gorr nodded. "They're sadists," he said with a shudder. He was still struggling, and Vini grabbed his hand to help him down. "Um... you're not going to—?"

"No!" Vini growled, feeling embarrassed. _Why does every male think I want to engage in intercourse with them?_ "Now, come on, let's leave this glitched place!"

"Wait," Gorr said, holding up a hand. "I have to retrieve my datalogs. They are over here." He walked over—surprisingly well—over to a nearby self. He grabbed a tablet and then turned to Vini. "All right, I'm ready."

"Good," Vini said with a nod. "Go ahead, I'll watch your back." Gorr nodded again and walked out of the prison into the larger chamber. Batanga was waiting at the entrance.

"Vini! I'm so glad, I surmised you had been caught!" she said, astonished.

"Yet, I found Gorr instead," Vini said with a smirk. "Let's get out of here! I don't want to be drowned in Inquest operatives."

"Right you are," Batanga said. "I'll take the lead, that way," she added, looking at Gorr, "you'll be protected from both sides."

"Excellent," the professor said with a relieved sigh. "I don't want to stay any longer."

They headed across the room toward the exit. Vini kept her daggers handy, and her eyes darted around the room for any secret activity. She was determined to escape alive, even if that meant fighting the highly specialized of Inquest assassins.

"Now, girl, where do you think you're going?"

Vini stopped, as did Gorr and Batanga. Only one person called her 'girl.' She turned around slowly and narrowed her eyes. "Varkk."

The gnarled asura stood in Inquest armor, carrying an oversized hammer over his shoulders, smiling at Vini. "It has been awhile, hasn't it?" he said.

She didn't smile back. "I didn't realize a old, crippled male like you could carry a weapon of that magnitude, you traitor."

"Resorting to insults? I suppose that is very much like you, girl." His smile spread into a grin. "Oh, this weapon is quite easy to carry with augmented muscles like mine. I often try to make the _point_ of my argument with the head of my hammer."

Vini heard Batanga whisper to her, "best avoid that hammer."

"Rather brilliant of you to override the self-destruct sequence on the reactors in order to kill off my allies," Varkk continued. "Of course, you were _usually_ the one on top of things. Both ways."

Vini grit her teeth. "My personal life is none of your business."

"Perhaps not," Varkk agreed. "Regardless, I'm going to give you two a fifty-fifty chance to live. It all depends on whether or not you decide to give the professor _and_ his datalogs to me." He smiled. "One choice allows you to live, the other choice gives you the opportunity of seeing how well-constructed my hammer is."

Vini frowned. "We're not handing over Gorr," she said, defiant. "Not even if the Destroyer were to awaken again." She wipped out her daggers. "I'd calculate that your speed lacks functionality anyway; you can't catch me."

"Poor choice, girl," he said, shaking his head. "Just like refusing our Master's offer. Oh well, I'll enjoy crushing your man-eating body." He brandished his hammer.

"Go ahead and try! Gorr! Run!" she ordered, keeping her eyes on Varkk. "Batanga, with me!" She the professor gasp, and then his feet run across the metal floor.

"Morons," Varkk said, tapping a button on his belt.

There was a _shiwn _sound from behind. "He's blocked the way out!" Gorr exclaimed.

Vini grit her teeth again. _Stupid...!_ She shot an angry glare at Varkk. "I'm going to murder you," she said with a dark voice.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll try, but enough conversing, battle awaits!" Varkk swung his hammer at the two of them.

"Look out!" Batanga exclaimed. Vini rolled to the side, and barely avoided Varkk's weapon. Barely.

_What?! How can he swing something so large so fast?!_ Vini jumped into the air, and hurled one of her daggers at her foe. He, with expertise, deflected the dagger with ease. "What in the blasted Alchemy is—?"

The hammer's head came right at her own. Vini shifted mid-air to avoid the blow, and landed on the ground next to Gorr. _A direct attack is suicidal._ She frowned again, and sheathed her dagger. Before she could draw her shortbow, Varkk slammed his hammer onto the ground in front of Vini, knocking her back-first onto the metal floor.

She howled in pain, and dropped her bow. As soon as the daze wore off, she saw Varkk above her ready to smash her head in.

"Vini! Look out!" Batanga yelled. Varkk's weapon swung down on Vini, and she raised her hand reflexively to protect herself when a loud crack sounded before her.

She had blinked, and on the ground in front of her was an unconscious Batanga, bleeding from her forehead. Vini rose, and went to her ally when Varkk attacked again, forcing her to backflip, and once again, barely avoid his assault. She backed up against the entrance's shield with Gorr.

Varkk, however, didn't move. Instead, he stood over Batanga with an evil grin and raised his hammer over his head. "Shall I crush her skull in, Vini? Or, I could let her live... if you surrender the professor to me. And don't move, either."

Vini's chest rose and fell in rapid pace. _Batanga... no..._ She looked back at Gorr, and then to the Whispers Agent, and then to Varkk. "Just... what do you really want with the professor anyway?" she hissed.

"I'm certain you already heard, girl," Varkk said, still grinning. "And this hammer is becoming quite cumbersome... should I just let it slam into your friend's head? What a sad ending for her."

_I have an idea... _"All right... I surrender. Here's Gorr," Vini said, masking her confidence.

"What?!" Gorr gasped. "But I thought—!"

"Trust me," she whispered to the professor. When Varkk's eyes strayed to Batanga, Vini reached into her pouch and grabbed the last bit of black powder. "Now, lower your weapon and let her live," she said to him.

"Of course, I'll just drop it on her." He sneered, looking at her.

Vini returned the expression. "Dirty like a rat!" She flung the black powder into the Inquest Operative's eyes, and he let out a howl, dropping the hammer behind him.

"My optical vision!" he cried out, clawing at his eyes. "How dare you!"

She snorted, whipped out her other dagger and leaped onto Varkk's chest, knocking him down. "You'll never see the sunlight again!" She slammed her dagger into his right eye, and then ripped it out. Varkk roared, and shoved Vini off.

He picked up his hammer and swung at her. The weapon hit her main arm, knocking the dagger out of it. A sharp pain shot through her arm's bones, and she stumbled back. _No, he'll kill her!_ Grabbing an arrow from her quiver with her off-hand, she shadowstepped to Varkk and stabbed the arrow in his left eye.

He dropped the hammer again, and stumbled back, tripping over Batanga's body. Vini grabbed her dagger from the ground and pounced on Varkk.

"Vini! You wouldn't kill your krewe leader, would you?" he begged. "Please, I'm only following orders!"

"You know the old saying: 'always be loyal to your krewe,' she said, narrowing her eyes. "And you broke that rule. Tell Teyo hello for me when you reach the Mists!" She slammed the dagger into Varkk's chest, ripped it out, and repeated the process until he went limp.

She sheathed her dagger, and collected her other two weapons. Wincing, she noticed Gorr's horrified expression. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I... I'm not a male of violence," he explained. "That was... terrifying to witness." He licked his lips. "What about your friend?"

"We're going to carry her." She knelt down, and took out a first aid kit. Fighting the pain of her right arm, she wrapped up Batanga's bleeding head with a bandage.

"But... my datalogs," he protested. "They are too large to—"

Vini frowned at him. "Give it to me," she said, standing, and extending her left hand. "I have a pouch that is specifically designed for large items. They decrease the size of the object without disrupting its atomic structure."

"Very well," Gorr handed his tablet over to her. Vini stuffed it into a side pouch, and then lifted the Whispers Agent over her good shoulder. Gorr walked over, and used his right side to carry Batanga. "I hope we don't run into more Inquest."

"I share your sentiments," she said to him. "Hurry, I'm not allowing someone who saved my life _twice_ to die on me."

"Wait! The barrier!" Gorr exclaimed.

Vini hissed; she had forgotten Varkk's trap. "Hold on, let me shut it down," she said.

However, at that very moment, electricity arced all over the shield, and it discharged in an explosion of sparks. When the dust cleared, Vini saw Slep, Krasso, Zojja, and Mr. Sparkles in front of the exit.

"I apologize for being late," Zojja said.

"What in the Alchemy happened here?" Krasso asked. "Agent Batanga is...!"

"That's a terrible wound," Slep commented. "The Vigil have medics. We can get her healed on our trajectory back to Rata Sum."

"My golem can take her," Zojja said. "Give your arm some rest, Vini." Mr. Sparkles walked over and relieved Gorr and Vini of their burden. The genius peered around them and raised a brow. "Is that... Varkk?"

"Was," Vini corrected her. "Didn't you state weeks ago that you were tracking him?"

"I lost his trail," Zojja explained. "But nevermind, it appears you took care of him. Good job. Now, would you care to explain what happened here on the way, Vini?"

"Gladly."

The group gathered themselves together, and listened to Vini as she expounded what had happened from the point she and Batanga had entered the complex.


	13. Chapter 12: Destiny's Edge

**Chapter 12: Destiny's Edge**

Vini sat.

She was in a white, empty room that seemed to expand in all directions, save the wall behind her. Wearing her armor, equipped with her daggers, and short bow, Vini raised her hood and stood up. "GENERATE (Terrain_Field_Alpha)," she said.

Suddenly, the ground shifted into a grassy plain, the sky did not appear, however, and was no there was no light save what brightness was emitted by the walls. And it was as bright as the sun.

"GENERATE (Sky_Alpha)," Vini said. Immediately, the sun and the sky appeared above her. The room had changed from emptiness to a natural state. Yet, it was still endless. No mountains, no rivers, no hills, just grass as far as the eye could see.

She continued issuing commands. And soon, there was a large hill, a sharp cliff, a fast-flowing river, and several trees and bushes.

"CREATE (Inquest_Operative[7])," Vini commanded. Eight Inquest foes appeared, randomly dotted around the room. "CREATE (Inquest_Golem_Mark_One[2]), SET_AI (Seek_and_Reveal)." As soon as she spoke the woods, three red-crystal powered golems appeared in random locations. Her foes began to walk about the area, and searched through the bushes.

"She's not here," one Inquest said.

"Keep looking," another said.

Vini slipped into the shadows of the trees and made a silent command, "CREATE_OBJECTIVE (Avoid_Detection) if Avoid_Detection == 0 then CREATE_OBJECTIVE (Escape)."

She snuck from tree to tree, her weapons making no sound as she passed three Inquest. Vini ducked into a bush to avoid a golem, and after it had passed, she slipped out of the bush, and returned to the shadows of a nearby tree.

"Did you hear that?" one Inquest said—an assassin. "I detected a noise in that bush over there."

"Go check it out," another said—a golemancer. "Perhaps it's the man-eater. Verify the cause of the sound."

"Yes, chef," he said to the female, and immediately headed over towards Vini's location.

_Drat, I can't fail this,_ she thought. Quiet, she pulled a dagger from its sheath, she slipped around the tree to its other side, avoiding the assassin's gaze. She kept her breathing level, and stood, waiting. Vini couldn't run; otherwise she would be detected. The enemy assassin's death would have to be quick, otherwise, she would a blood-stained paper trail.

The Inquest Operative drew close to the tree, peering about. He slipped into the shadows much like Vini had, but his footsteps could be heard.

Vini shuffled around the tree, trying to get to her enemy's backside. It was difficult; she couldn't see him, but she could guess by the direction of his footsteps—

He stopped, and reappeared, fingering his own daggers. "Come out, man-eater. I know you're located here," he said.

_Moron, you don't expose yourself like that._ Vini snuck behind him, and then grabbed him, covering his mouth and slitting his throat. The dying Inquest made a gurgling as he sputtered blood and fell to the ground face-first.

Vini wiped her dagger off quickly, and then sheathed it; she wasn't going to leave a paper trail. She slipped around the tree, deeper into the shadows, and saw the other Inquest coming her way.

"Wait, that's one of ours!" the engineer exclaimed. He ran over to his fallen comrade. He peered around with suspicion and caution in his eyes.

The Inquest, save their golems gathered around. The golemancer knelt down and rolled the assassin over. "It's definitely the man-eater. I can devise from the way the throat is cut that it is her doing," she said. She looked at her companions. "Stay in a group; there's no way she'll be able to pick us off. Have the golems flank our positions. We'll find Yunio and terminate her."

The Inquest agents did as told and gathered together. The golems received their orders and all them began to search for her.

Fortunately, killing them off was not her objective. Vini waited until they had gone to another tree, and then made her way through the shadows toward the cliff. She only needed to climb up to—

"Enemy—movement—detected," chimed one of the golems. "Target—spotted!"

Vini looked and saw the Inquest staring at her.

The golemancer pointed. "Kill her!" she shouted.

A voice sounded throughout the area. "OBJECTIVE FAILED. INITIATING IF STATEMENT. SECONDARY OBJECTIVE ACTIVE."

Vini cursed, and dashed for the cliff, uncoiling a black, leather wire with a hook on the end. She heard something explode from behind, but didn't bother to look. _Probably a grenade._ She stopped as a bolt of lightning slammed against the cliff in front of her.

She dashed forward again, and then slid to a stop in front of the cliff-face. _I just need to get to the top!_ Vini hurled the wire to a rock jutting out the cliff, and her hook grasped it. She pulled herself up as fast as she could with her feet on the rocky surface.

As Vini reached the ledge, a firebolt hit her in the back; and she nearly lost her grasp on the ledge, hanging on with her left hand. She could smell her armor beginning to burn under the heat of the spell.

"Damn you all!" Vini shouted. She launched her right hand up to catch the ledge when a rock hit her left hand, breaking her grip on the ledge.

She fell. And into the waiting arms of one of the golems.

"SECONDARY OBJECTIVE FAILED. ENDING VR SIMULATION." The room vanished around her, and Vini found herself lying on the ground of the College of Synergetics VR training room. _Blast! Am I losing my edge?_

"Are you finished yet?!" said an angry male voice, breaking Vini from her thoughts. "You have been exploiting the VR room for hours!"

Vini got to her feet, and shot a glare at the male asura staring at her. He was carrying a set of tablets, and beside him stood a female asura with her arms folded. _Wait a second... he's actually... not that bad._ Vini's expression turned into a seductive smile and she lowered her hood. As expected, the male's face went red.

"You're—you're Vini... err... Savant Vini, aren't you?" the male asked. "Um... oh my, you're as... um... attractive as they say..." The female shot him a dirty look.

"Why, thank you," Vini said with a breathless voice. She dusted herself off, smiling still at the male. "And your name is?"

"Uh... um... Zakk."

"A pleasure," she responded. "Well!" She walked by him, noticing his nervous glance. "I'll be in my dormitory and we can talk in private... later, if you want." She winked at him and walked away.

She heard the female growl at Zakk. "What do you think _you're _trying to attempt?! Don't you even dare!"

"I... merely made an observation."

_An astute one,_ Vini thought. _She seems awfully jealous; must be his steady. Drat._ She snapped her fingers in disappointment.

Vini walked out of the halls of the VR chamber, and onto the streets of Rata Sum. It had been a week since she last saw Batanga, or even heard from her, and Vini was growing impatient.

_"You really have talent," _Batanga had said after her recovery. _"The Order of Whispers will be in contact with you shortly. If you're interested, that is."_

_"I'm quite certain that I want to join your Order,"_ Vini had said. _"I agree with your assessment."_

She frowned, stopping in the middle of the street, ignoring the awkward glances of the other asura passing by. _Where in the blasted Alchemy are you, Batanga?_ She heard a soft chirping noise above her, and she looked up.

There was pigeon flying above her with a scroll in its mouth and an apple tied to its leg. Vini blinked, and the bird flew down to her, dropping the scroll into one her open hands. Vini untied the fruit. _What is with the apple?_

Curious about the scroll, she placed the apple on the ground, and read the letter.

_Salutations, Savant Vini!_

_ I am writing to inform you that the Order of Whispers is eager to initiate you into our society. Your mentor, Tybalt Leftpaw, will be waiting for you in Lion's Arch. I also want to test another skill of yours, if you're up to it. I'm ninety-eight percent certain you will be._

_ Tybalt should direct you to our headquarters. I can't give the location in this letter in case it is intercepted. Hurry, your mentor is eager to meet with you._

_ Sincerely, your friend,_

_ Batanga._

_ P.S. Keep the apple I sent you. You'll find a good use for it later._

Vini smiled. _Finally! I get to observe the Order of Whispers in full! _And she had a mentor? She cocked her head. _Interesting. Most interesting._ She rolled up the scroll and placed it in her carrying pouch. She picked up the apple and then looked around—the pigeon was gone.

With a dismissive shrug, Vini headed straight to her dormitory. Her eager fingers tapped the buttons on the keypad with sharp strokes. The door slid open, and she walked in, grinning to herself.

_I best say good-bye to Pol... and my parents, I suppose. And Canni! I have to see her. Wait, what's this?_ She stopped, and noticed a tablet on her floor. _How did...?_ She sprung to her feet and searched her rooms frantically. Nothing was stolen.

_Then... what?_ She walked over and picked up the tablet. It was another letter—this time, from Pol.

_My Dear Sister,_

_ Zojja told me to give this tablet to you since I know the passcode to your room._

_ I assume, with a ninety percent guess, that you're going to join the Order of Whispers. I'm going to miss you greatly. I'm a little scared, too. You've always protected me ever since the Inquest took me and inflicted torture. I just hope I'll be safe in Rata Sum. And I want you to be safe out there in Tyria._

_ Vini, please visit me before you leave. I have something to give you._

_ Love, your brother,_

_ Pol._

Vini smiled a little and wiped a tear from her eye. _I'll miss you, too, Pol._ She swiped her finger across the screen and continued to read. This time, Zojja's letter.

_Dear friend, and Savant,_

_ If you're reading this, then your brother has successfully delivered this letter. I want to come to the Trader's Forum in Lion's Arch this afternoon. I'm meeting up with an old friend, and I want you to be there. I think it would be best if you observed this event; you might gain some insight._

_ -Zojja_

_ P.S. Keep this tablet, I'll be using it to contact you from time to time._

"Huh, fascinating," Vini said out-loud. "Very..." She rubbed her chin and then smiled to herself. What could it hurt? She swiped her finger across the tablet back to Pol's letter. _He has something for me? I wonder what?_

Vini went to her bedroom. She deposited the tablet in her travel backpack; it was designed like her carrying pouch that she had kept Gorr's datalogs in.

She thought of Gorr. The professor had finally proven his theory to a shocked audience. There had been some that still refused to believe, however. Rakt had managed to cover up the Arcane Eye's blunder without anyone knowing (save Vini and a few others). She frowned, disgusted at the Arcane Eye; why were they allowed to get away with that?

Vini shook her head, and started to pack her most important possessions. Her golem would have to left behind as well as the sealed compartment. She would take care with the prototypes of her future devices, but few would understand them outside of Rata Sum.

Food, water, clothing, money, her essentials for special events, and her tools; she had everything required for the journey ahead.

She shouldered the pack, and left her dorm for the last time. Then, she left for Pol's dorm nearby.

Vini walked Rata Sum's streets, gazing around and taking in the various sites as if she had never lived here before. _I'm going to miss this place,_ she thought with a sad frown.

She shortly reached Pol's door, and pressed the ring button. After a moment, the door slid open, revealing Pol's face. He smiled. Vini smiled back.

"It's good to see you, sister," he said. His smile turned to a slight frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied, sighing. "I received your letter, how did you acquire the tablet? I'm assuming Zojja gave it to you."

Pol nodded. "Yes, she did. Come inside, Vini," he said, beckoning to her with a hand. She entered, and he closed the door behind her.

"You said you had something to give me?" Vini said, blinking. "What is it? I have a theory it is an object as a memoir."

Pol smiled. "You're correct as usual. Hold on a moment." He ran off to his personal room, and Vini heard the sound of sliding metal against each other.

_I wonder why he didn't have it ready for me when I arrived,_ she thought.

Shortly after, Pol reappeared with a neck charm about the size of a choker. Its 'jewel' was actually a crystal with a unique shape, and the height of the crystal was smaller than the width. He handed it to her. "It... really doesn't do anything except show a hologram of my face. It's the best I could do." He tapped the crystal, and the hologram appeared.

Vini gave him a kind smile, and embraced her brother. "I think it's perfect, Pol. I'll keep it secure, I promise." She kissed him on the forehead and took the charm from him. She put it around her neck, and clipped it into place. "Thank you."

"I'm going to miss you, sister."

"I'll miss you, too," she said, wiping away a tear. "I love you. Don't forget that."

"As do I. Stay safe, Vini," Pol said, wiping his eyes. He sniffled. "Please, don't die."

She grinned. "It'll take more than the Inquest or any dragon to get me terminated! Don't worry," she added, softly. "Good-bye, brother."

"Farewell, my dear sister."

-S-

Vini wiped her eyes again, facing the asura gate to Lion's Arch. Would she ever see her home again? Pol? Even her parents? She pulled out the apple and looked at it. _I can only go forward in life._ Storing it in her side-pouch. Vini approached the gate, inhaled, and then entered it.

The familiar pull of the gate shot her through the transdimensional field and suddenly, she arrived in a massive city. Lion's Arch.

Vini had never seen such architecture before; she found herself staring at the massive wood arches that spanned the skies of the city from building to building. Her eyes drew themselves to the traditional sea ships held up by buildings and hills.

She exhaled. Down the bridge from the asura gates, she saw, set in the middle of stone, circular platform, a large statue of a white lion with a golden mane. She inhaled, and then let out a low whistle.

_This is the city where all the races gather..._ she thought.

With cautious steps, Vini moved down the bridge, her eyes directed, again, the arches of the city. Rata Sum was known for its floating crystals and unique triangular architecture, but Lion's Arch was something completely different; in an amazing way.

She looked across the bridge and saw figures gathering around the lion; she recognized Zojja from among them, and blinked. _Here? This does not appear to be a Trader's Forum._ Regardless, Vini headed down the bridge to the statue.

"Zojja?" she asked upon approach. The genius spun, and smiled at her.

"You look a little stunned," she remarked. "Impressed?"

"Immensely," Vini said, her eyes staring at the lion statue. "I read about this city during my studies, but I... I think I underestimated how astonishing it would be."

Zojja nodded. "Indeed." She looked toward the gathering figures. And cocked her head to them. "Vini... these people are part of Destiny's Edge, my guild."

Vini looked, she saw a handsome human with brown hair, and silver armor. There was a huge, intimidating-looking charr in black, spiked armor. She saw a slyvari wearing vestments of deep green. And finally, a norn wearing the garbs of hunter, and her skin was covered in tattoos.

_Destiny's Edge... they almost succeeded in exterminating one of the Elder Dragons._

Vini walked to Zojja's side, and noticed that she was glaring at the norn with a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"... nothing," Zojja lied, arms folded. "Observe... this isn't going to be pretty." She walked up to the slyvari, while the rest of Destiny's Edge gathered around the same.

"Welcome, my fellow warriors," said the slyvari. "I'm glad you've all come. We have much to discuss."

The human frowned, narrowing his eyes at the charr. "When you invited me, Caithe, you did not mention that this _charr_ would be here!" he growled.

The charr snorted. "Same with you, Logan. Are you planning to run away again?"

"Don't start with me, Rytlock!" Logan snarled.

"Please, please," Caithe said, approaching the two. "Calm down. Let bygones be bygones! We have a greater threat right now!"

"I'm assuming you're referring to Zhaitan, Caithe?" the norn asked. "I do agree. We need to make a plan before facing the dragon head on. More people could die."

Vini heard Zojja growl loudly. She rounded on the norn.

"Oh really? Yet precious people die in the hands of Eir Stegalkin!" she pointed at the norn. Vini could see her gritted teeth; her raged expression.

"Zojja," Eir responded. "Snaff didn't—"

"Shut up, you bookah!" Zojja swiped her hand to the side. "I don't want to hear your excuses!"

"My friends—!" Caithe attempted to intervene. "Listen!"

"No, I don't have to!" Zojja exclaimed. "Until she's admitted her fault, I'm not assisting!"

Eir looked flabbergasted. "Zojja, please... can't we put the past behind ourselves?"

Rytlock poked Logan. "And this one has a lot to answer for. Fleeing when he could have helped us kill Kralkatorrik."

"I had my reasons!" Logan shoved away the charr's hand. "No, I'm not staying here. I don't want to hear another word." Caithe raised a hand to object, but Logan stormed away to the north.

"Running away again?" Rytlock snorted. He looked at Caithe. "Another failed attempt. I have more important business to attend to." He turned and walked away from the statue, across a different bridge from the Logan.

_What the glitch?_ Vini thought, shocked. _The legendary members of Destiny's Edge all acting like immature progeny?!_

Only Caithe, Zojja, and Eir remained. Zojja's mouth was twitching, and Vini could tell; she was too angry to even speak.

"Caithe..." Eir said.

The slyvari sighed. "Then we've failed... Zhaitan will consume Tyria at this rate," she said. "Logan and Rytlock just won't forgive each other."

"There will be others who will come, Caithe," Eir reassured her. "Besides... I think this meeting was a mistake, but I have an idea. I'll see you again later."

"Eir..." Caithe sighed. The norn patted her on the shoulder and then walked away. Vini noted how much more relaxed Eir was. She frowned. Some insight she had gained.

"Those airheads! Urgh!" Zojja exclaimed, stomping her foot. She spun and looked at Vini. "What?! What are you staring at?"

"Zojja..." Vini didn't know where to start. She, herself, had a terrible temper, and almost a bloodthirsty rage. But to see her friend revile against friends like that? "Zojja... I..."

"Oh, don't you dare try to convince me that I'm wrong, Vini! They're all a bunch of bone-heads! Look at Logan and Rytlock fighting! Logan left us for his precious queen, and Rytlock just won't silence himself!"

Vini frowned, her anger rising. How could Zojja yell at her for this? "Zojja," she repeated with a leveled voice. "Maybe... you're being too harsh."

"Do you even know who killed Snaff?"

"Kralkatorrik, correct?"

"Yes, but technically, it was Eir's fault. She didn't protect him well enough!" Zojja raged.

Vini couldn't hold it in. "Blast it, Zojja! You're being irrational! Why hold a grudge...?"

"You can't forgive the Inquest, either." She pointed out. Glaring at Vini, she added, "You're just as much a hypocrite as the others."

"Maybe I am!" Vini growled. "But you said Logan and the others had their reasons, right? If my hypothesis is correct, you don't understand their side of the problem! Don't you remember those Inquest I spared back in Metrica Province? It's because I _saw_ their side. I can't forgive the Inquest, true, but only part of it. Wasn't it you who taught me to show mercy?"

Zojja clenched her fists, and Vini expected another slap. But it didn't come. Instead, Zojja looked at the ground. "Maybe... maybe you're... right. But I need to ponder on this, first." She looked at the assassin, less fire in her eyes. "Don't die while you're working with the Order of Whispers? Understand? I'll be in contact with you later."

And with that, she strode off, leaving Vini in the middle of Lion's Arch.

Vini rubbed her temples and looked back at the city. It didn't seem as grand anymore, in fact, she felt a disgusting taste in her mouth. She glanced over and saw Caithe—crestfallen—speaking with another slyvari.

The other one, she looked like a warrior, armed with a greatsword and covered from chest to toe in heavy armor. Her 'hair' was a lovely water blue color, set in a ponytail. Her skin was of a light purple; probably considered attractive for the slyvari race.

"Therista... I don't know what to do," Caithe said to the slyvari. "They... they just refuse to let go of the past."

Therista sighed. A glimmer of gentleness in her eyes. "It will be fine, Caithe. I'm sure everything will turn out all right in the end," she said. "They just need time."

"I thought they had enough time to let go of their rage," Caithe said. "Plenty. Well, I'll talk to you later. Good luck in the Vigil." With that, Caithe vanished. Vini could still make out her cloaked image, but it seemed that Caithe's warrior friend was befuddled.

_Not used to stealth, are we?_ Vini sighed, and approached the slyvari. "Not an insightful event, was it?" she said.

Therista blinked and looked at her. "Uh... no. Who are you may I ask?"

Vini smirked. _Finally! Someone who doesn't know about my reputation! _"My name is Vini. I'm Zojja's friend. Your name is Therista correct? A pleasure to meet you."

The warrior smiled. "Well met, Vini." She bowed. "Why are you here? Did Zojja invite you?" Vini nodded. "Just like Caithe to me." Therista rubbed her shoulder. "I cannot believe what I just saw, though. I thought better of Destiny's Edge."

"Indeed, I agree," Vini responded with a nod. "I can't calculate how shocked I was."

Therista frowned. "I wonder what we can do now?"

"Just work with our orders. That's the only solution I can think of," Vini said. "Well, I have to leave. I have... someone to meet here. Perhaps we'll see each other again."

"Perhaps. Farewell."

Vini nodded to Therista again, and then began her search for her mentor in Lion's Arch.


End file.
